BORUSARA ¡¡CUIDADO CON ESE… ¿ANGEL!
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Boruto es un cantante famoso, también es modelo, pero la pérdida de su madre tiempo atrás le ha afectado mucho, al grado de convertirse en un arrogante y jugador con las chicas, su vida ya no le importa y debido a eso corre peligro… Hinata decide enviarle un ¿angel?... secretos oscuros se descubriran y una búsqueda comenzará...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

Sumary: Boruto es un cantante famoso, también es modelo, pero la pérdida de su madre tiempo atrás le ha afectado mucho, al grado de convertirse en un arrogante y jugador con las chicas, su vida ya no le importa y debido a eso corre peligro… Hinata decide enviarle un ¿angel?...

CAPITULO 1: "DESAPARECIDA"

Sarada corría por una calle solitaria y obscura, cada paso que daba era un jadeo que sacaba producto del inminente cansancio que se iba apoderando de ella poco a poco. Estaba aterrada ¿Qué había hecho mal en su vida?, ¿Porqué a ella le sucedía aquello? no era justo, ella nunca le había hecho mal a nadie, entonces ¿porqué?...

Había salido con sus amigas: Chouchou, natsume y tema a festejar su cumpleaños No. 17ª un club, si, a escondidas de sus padres, pues aunque su madre a veces le apoyaba, cuando su padre decía que no, era no, Sasuke Uchiha podría ser un padre amoroso con su hija, pero era muy sobre protector y autoritario con ella. No se quejaba, pero a veces sentía que sus padres exageraban. Era por eso que había escapado y se había ido por primera vez a un club con sus amigas. La estaban pasando bien pero ella era muy perceptiva y pronto se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba, eso le asustó, aunque pronto sacudió la cabeza, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. Pronto unos chicos las sacaron a bailar y luego de un rato, ella decidió que descansaría un poco.

-Oye sarada, ¿te estás divirtiendo? – Preguntó Chouchou, mientras Natsume y tema se sentaban a su lado.

-Si, me la estoy pasando bien, pero recuerden que debo regresar antes de que mis padres regresen de esa cena de negocios –

-Claro, no te preocupes, ni siquiera sabrán que estuviste fuera de casa jajajaj –Contestó Chouchou.

-Bueno, entonces iré al baño, tengo calor, me refrescaré la cara –

-Bien, pero no tardes Sara-chan—dijo tema.

Sarada se dirigió al baño, luego de lavarse la cara respiró profundo y miró su reloj, la verdad era la primera vez que le mentía a sus padres y se sentía incomoda, aunque la estaba pasando bien la idea de decepcionar a sus padres no le agradaba mucho. Se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de poder reaccionar, el tipo de antes la había tomado a la fuerza y tapado la boca mientras la arrastraba por la salida de emergencias, ella forcejeaba pero no podía zafarse, y como un flash, le vino el recuerdo de cuando su padre la había enseñado algunas tácticas para defenderse. Entonces le pisó el pié a su atacante y luego un codazo en el estómago, en cuanto estuvo libre corrió por todo el callejón oscuro y no se detuvo, ya que pudo sentir como aquel tipo, quien se había recuperado, le seguía el paso.

Corrió tanto como pudo, pero inesperadamente tropezó y cayó al suelo, pronto sintió como ese tipo la tomaba nuevamente y otra vez comenzaron a forcejear, desafortunadamente en un parque solitario, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle. Esta vez ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y corrió otra vez. El tipo estaba enfurecido así que corrió tras ella. Sarada no podía correr bien, le dolía el tobillo que probablemente se lo había lastimado al tropezar, estaba cerca de un callejón cuando el tipo la había alcanzado nuevamente, esta vez la giró hacia él y entonces ella lo vio, tenía el pelo plateado y llevaba anteojos, además parecía enojado. Nuevamente intentó forcejear y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Auxilio!,¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudenme! –

-¡Callate! – le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la de azotaba contra la pared detrás de ella una y otra vez, hasta dejarla inconsiente, entonces, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó con él. –Te lo advertí mocosa –

…

Sasuke y Sakura bajaban del auto, ya pasaba de la media noche y se sentían fatal, era el cumpleaños de su única hija, Sarada, y ellos no habían podido quedarse con ella en ese día tan especial debido a que habían tenido que asistir a esa estúpida pero importante reunión de negocios, después de todo Sasuke era uno de los socios más importantes de la compañía Uchiha.

-Sasuke, somos los peores padres del mundo - Le decía Sakura mientras se dirigían al interior de la casa, las luces se encontraban apagadas, seguramente Sarada ya estaría dormida.

-Sakura, esto es necesario por el futuro de nuestra hija y lo sabes, además mañana podremos compensarlo, saldremos los tres juntos a cenar o lo que ella quiera, ya lo habíamos hablado – terminó Sasuke mientras encendía la luz de su modesta casa, ellos no tenían sirvientes, pues Sakura era una mujer humilde y dedicada que gustaba de hacer las labores de su casa ella misma y Sasuke era muy reservado, asi que de esa manera se sentía cómodo.

-¿Crees que ya esté dormida? –preguntó Sakura

-Lo más probable es que si. Vamos a dormir amor, mañana hablamos con ella. –

Sasuke la tomó de la espalda y la guio a su habitación. Aún así Sakura no podía evitar sentirse… ¿Preocupada?, tal vez pero, ¿Por qué?. –No Sasuke, déjame darle un vistazo si, adelántate – aún así Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar seguir a su esposa. Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, temiendo despertar a su hija y no entró. Ambos se limitaron a mirar desde la entrada el bulto que se asomaba debajo de las sábanas, al parecer estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió, ella estaba bien, pero aún así sentía que algo le molestaba, sentía que tenía que verla completamente bien. Iba a acercarse pero Sasuke la detuvo. –Vamos, no la despertemos ya es tarde. –

Sakura obedeció, tenía razón, tal vez la culpa la estaba poniendo paranoica. –Bien, pues vamos. yo también estoy molida.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana, pero Sakura aún no podía conciliar el sueño, algo la inquietaba, quería ver a su hija, tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, lentamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió con paso sigiloso hacia la cama donde se mostraba un bulto quieto. Seguramente estaba profundamente dormida, tomó las sabanas y las retiró de lo que sería su rostro pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su hija no estaba. Sakura retrocedió varios pasos con la sábana en las manos y luego la retiró completamente. Sólo eran almohadas y su hija no estaba, se dirigió al baño que le correspondía y no había nadie, comenzó a llamarla pero no había nadie más que ella, presa del pánico, corrió hacia habitación y comenzó a sacudir y llamar a Sasuke desesperadamente.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Desapierta! ¡Por favor! –sasuke se levantó rápidamente y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? – preguntó él. Sakura estaba llorando.

-Sasuke, ¡Sarada no está!, en la cama habían almohadas, Sasuke, ¡Son las 4 de la mañana!

Sasuke se encontraba en Shock ¿Cómo que su hija no estaba?, entonces se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su hija con Sakura tras él. Cuando entró, encontró lo mismo que su esposa, no sabía como sentirse, furioso, preocupado; ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a desobedecerle?

Sakura estaba alterada. –Sasuke, tenemos que llamar a la policía, algo debió pasarle –

-Bien, tranquilízate Sakura, primero llamaremos a sus amigas, tal vez salió con ellas –

-Si, tienes razón, llamaré a casa de los akimichi, tal vez chou chou sabe algo. – dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y se disponía a marcar. La línea sonó varias veces hasta que alguien contestó.

-Si, ¿bueno? –

-Ah Chouji-san, perdona que te moleste a estas horas pero Sarada no está en casa, al parecer salió y no ha llegado, no sabemos nada de ella, por favor necesito que me pases a chouchou y me diga si sabe algo de ella. – dijo desesperada.

-¿Cómo?, bueno voy a preguntarle, tal vez ella sepa algo – dijo y este se dirigió a la habitación de su hija con su esposa tras él. -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto a estas horas? Chouji. –

-No lo sé mujer al parecer Sarada desapareció -

luego de un largo silencio para Sakura y Sasuke, quienes habían puesto el altavoz. Chou chou cantestó. –Señora Sakura ¿Qué pasa? –

-Chouchou, por favor deme que tu sabes donde está mi hija. –

Al escucharla, chouchou se preocupó pues Sarada había desaparecido del antro sin decirles nada y ellas habían pensado que tal vez se había ido a su casa. -¿Cómo?, pero ella no está en casa? –

Sasuke y Sakura entraron en pánico al escuchar eso. Sakura volvió a hablar -¿entonces no sabes nada de ella? –

Chouchou dudó, sus padres se dieron cuenta y chouji habló –Hija si sabes algo que nosotros no es mejor que lo digas ahora.

-Lo siento, es que Sarada estaba triste porque ustedes no estarían con ella el día de ayer y las chicas y yo queríamos animarla un poco, así que planeamos una salida y fuimos a un un antro para divertirnos y bailar un poco. Todo estaba bien hasta que Sarada dijo que iría al baño, pero luego tardó mucho y nosotras asimilamos que se había ido a casa porque la habían descubierto, yo pensaba que ya estaría en casa, con lo responsable que es ella, nada se nos hizo extraño. – decía llorando, pues estaba asustada por su amiga.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban en shock ¿un antro?, ¿unas niñas como ellas?.

La madre de chouchou estaba molesta -¿Un ANTRO?, ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCAS? ¿Por qué NOSOTROS NO SABÍAMOS NADA?, SABN LO QPELOGROSO QUE SON ESOS LUGARES!,-

-Lo siento, pensamos que no pasaría nada malo,-

-¿En donde está mi hija? Por favor dímelo – gritó Sakura en medio de una crisis nerviosa. Sauke tomó el teléfono.

-Por favor, dime el nombre de ese antro –

-Es el Hebi´s Club. –

En cuanto lo escuchó Sasuke quedó helado, de todos los lugares, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese?. De pronto el pánico comenzó a embargarlo.

-Bien, gracias y disculpen las molestias –

-Sasuke, si necesitan algo no duden en decírnoslo – le comentó chouji.

-ok. –

En cuanto Sasuke colgó, se dirigió a Sakura para intentar consolarala.

-¿Te das cuenta Sasuke?, nuestra hija desapareció en ese lugar, justamente "ese" lugar, tenemos que llamar a la policía. –dijo llorando.

-Si, llamaré a mis contactos, y también a Kakashi. –

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y marcó. -¿Kakashi?, si, es una emergencia, mi hija desapareció, no lo sé, solo revisa las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, debe haber algo. Quiero que investigues todo.—

Sasuke colgó y fue nuevamente con Sakura. –Calma, la encontraremos –

-si –dijo llorando mientras asentía una y otra vez mientras se aferraba a su esposo.

Durante un mes no tuvieron noticias ni avances, Sarada estaba desaparecida, posiblemente muerta. No sabían que había pasado con ella, pues extrañamente, las cámaras de seguridad no habían funcionado esa noche y por consecuencia no se había grabado nada. Aún así, en medio del llanto de Sakura y la desesperación de Sasuke, ellos no se habían dado por vencidos y continuaron buscándola… aún ahora… dos años después…


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

CAPITULO 2: "BORUTO NAMIKAZE"

Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando Naruto la conoció, ella era tan hermosa. Con su largo y hermoso cabello negro azulado y esos encantadores ojos perlas. Hinata era el amor de su vida y la madre sus hijos. Se casaron cuando cumplieron los 25 años. Luego de haber concluido sus estudios y tener un trabajo estable, listos para formar un hogar. 18 años después con su hijo mayor Boruto con 17 años y Himawari con 15, Naruto debía aprender a sobrellevar la tragedia de haber perdido a su amada y sacar a delante a sus dos hijos, aunque Boruto ya no parecía requerir de cuidados.

¿Cómo paso todo? Bueno…

Hinata estaba enferma 3 años antes de su muerte, le habían diagnosticado cáncer y tras dos años de terapias, ella había perdido la batalla, si para Naruto había sido un golpe terrible, para sus hijos había sido un shock total, Himawari y Boruto habían perdido a su dulce madre y aun año de la pérdida parecía que nadie lograba sobreponerse y Boruto se aislaba más y mas de su padre y un poco de su hermana, aunque ambos no dejaban de ser unidos. Boruto era un cantante famoso a pesar de tener solo 17 años, era exitoso, no solo por haber heredado los rasgos de su madre, y los ojos y el cabello de su padre, que lo convertían en todo un galán, soñado por muchas, sino también por la melodiosa voz que había heredado de su madre. Todas esas características le favorecían en su carrera de cantante, aunque en también era modelo de una importante marca de ropa.

El había sido descubierto por un cazatalentos que lo había visto cantar en un Bar que se encontraba cerca de su barrio. Hacía tres años cuando él solo tenía 14. Boruto cantaba los fines de semana desde que a su madre le habían diagnosticado el cáncer y por una conversación que su padre había tenido con Shikamaru, el padre de su mejor amigo Shikadai, el se había enterado de que el tratamiento de su madre sería costoso. Y con el sueldo de su padre como programador, apenas y les alcanzaba. Así fue como Boruto decidió trabajar cantando en aquel para ayudar a pagar ese tratamiento que curaría a su madre, cuando Konohamaru, el cazatalentos lo había descubierto e inmediatamente ofrecido hacer un debut y grabar un disco. Por supuesto, Boruto dudó, eso de ser famoso no era lo suyo, pero en cuanto Konohamaru le mencionó que podría pagar el tratamiento de su madre sin ningún problema, el aceptó, pero como era menor de edad, necesitaba del consentimiento de su padre. Boruto habló con él, y tras varias negativas, por fin logró convencerlo pues le había dicho que era por su madre y para que se recuperara pronto. Naruto aceptó después de dar un largo suspiro, pues además de lo que su hijo le había dicho, con forme pasaban los días, Hinata desmejoraba más, eso le angustió mas así que autorizó a Boruto, no sin antes advertirle de que no descuidaría sus estudios. Este aceptó feliz.

Pero dos años después, nada de eso funcionó….

El cáncer les había arrebatado a Hinata, esposa y madre a la vez. Desde entonces ninguno de los tres había logrado superar su partida. A un año de que Hinata muriera, la relación de Naruto con Boruto había decaído, pues aparte de que Naruto trabajaba hasta tarde, Boruto había decidido seguir con su carrera de cantante, ya que por medio de eso encontró una forma de olvidar que su madre ya no estaba, utilizaba las giras que tenía para evadir a su padre y aunque amaba a su hermana de alguna manera ella le recordaba a su madre. Aun así, trataba de hablar lo mas que podía con ella. Naruto también trabajaba mucho, al parecer, él había encontrado en el trabajo un medio para no pensar en que ella no estaba.

Naruto se sentía mal. Pues aunque su hijo no pasara tiempo en casa debido a su ajetreada vida sabía bien por medio de los chismes del espectáculo que su hijo se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y que según Konohamaru, que era su manager y quien le informaba todo sobre su hijo, éste se comportaba últimamente de una manera arrogante y pretenciosa. En ese sentido, no sabía que hacer al respecto, pues sabía que su hijo sufría, y parecía ser el más afectado.

-Te juro que no se que hacer Shikamaru, cada día que pasa siento que Boruto se aleja más y mas de nosotros. – Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro en el interior de su oficina desesperado. Shikamaru suspiró y le dijo:

-Mira Naruto, solo habla con él seriamente, dile como te sientes y que la mejor forma de sobrellevar esto es estando juntos. –

-No lo sé Shikamaru, ¿Cómo hablar con el cuando se la pasa viajando y cuando está aquí no sale de su cuarto? – preguntó.

-Escucha, lo que Boruto hace es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Te refugias en tu trabajo y ciertamente cuando él esta en casa, tú estás aquí, tú también estás huyendo Naruto. –

Naruto suspiró, él tenía razón, su amigo siempre la tenía. –Bien, lo entiendo, debo pasar más tiempo en casa, si, eso haré y hablaré sobre su comportamiento, nada de esto es sano para él. –

-Bien Naruto eso era lo que quería escuchar, y no te olvides de Hima, recuerda que ya es una adolescente y necesita consejos. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Claro, si, tienes razón amigo. –

-Entonces me retiro, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, que problemático es todo esto –

-Gracias Shikamaru, de verdad, no sé que haría sin tus sabios consejos, y mañana voy a hablar con Killer Bee, le pediré que me deje trabajar en casa – dijo Naruto pensando en sus opciones.

-No te preocupes viejo, él entenderá –

-+++++++****+++++++###++++++++-

Boruto se encontraba en su Pent-house, en Japón. Se encontraba dormido en su sillón. La noche anterior había sido una muy movida, después de pasar toda la noche en ese antro y bebido más de la cuenta. No sabía como había llegado él solo a su departamento le dolía a horrores. Tenía que tomarse algo ya. Se sentó en el sillón lentamente cuando sintió la presencia de alguien.

-Konohamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste? –Preguntó Boruto tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo que "que hago aquí"? –Preguntó Konohamaru con los brazos cruzados. Estaba molesto, eso se podía ver pero él no tenía humor para sus sermones.

-Escucha, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar asi que será mejor que te vayas –

-No!, me vas a escuchar ahora mismo, me importa una mierda si la cabeza incluso te explota!. Hiciste un escándalo anoche, la prensa estuvo ahí, y en las redes ya está un video tuyo peleando con unos chicos, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?, te he dicho que te mantengas alejado de los escándalos y pareciera que lo haces a propósito ¿A caso crees que eres un crío aún?, piensa como un hombre de una buena vez Boruto!. –

-Pero si lo hago – Boruto sonrió ladinamente. –Me acuesto con muchas.—

A Konohamaru le saltó una venita. –Déjate de tonterías, estoy hablando enserio, si sigues así tu carrera se vendrá abajo. ¿Es que no te importa? –

Boruto se levantó y fue a la cocina, tomó unos analgésicos y luego bebió agua, Konohamaru le siguió. –Supongo que tu me trajiste – preguntó Boruto. –Por supuesto ¿Si no quién más?—le contestó.

Boruto sonrió irónicamente -¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?, dime ¿ya te fuiste a quejar con mi padre? –

-Mira Boruto, tu padre está preocupado por ti. Tu hermana también y no creo que sea necesario que le diga a tu padre por que tanto él como tu hermana ya deben haber visto ese video. Creo que para eso tú te pintas solo. –

Boruto frunció el seño, eso le había molestado –Si ya terminaste, entonces lárgate, ve y sigue ganando dinero a mis costillas, como siempre lo has hecho –

Konohamaru suspiró, realmente él no tenía ninguna necesidad y eso le había dolido, después de todo le había tomado cariño al chico desde que lo conoció hacía 2 años, pero no lo culpaba, había perdido a su madre y eso lo hacía comportarse de esa manera.

-Bien pero escucha sto, yo creo que a tu madre no le hubiera gustado ver como te comportas –

Al escuchar eso, Boruto explotó. -¡TU QUE SABES DE MI MADRE?! ¡NUNCA LA CONOCISTE! ¡ASÍ QUE NO HABLES DE ELLA! –

-Es cierto que no la conocí, pero si se que ella los amaba, eso es suficiente y es mas que obvio que ninguna madre quiere ver a su hijo exponiendo su vida en peleas estúpidas –

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Boruto lanzó el vaso al piso, este se rompió en mil pedazos. Desde que su madre se había ido aún le afectaba oír a otros hablar de ella. Decidió calmarse y se dirigió al baño, lo mejor era que se diera una ducha y luego seguir durmiendo, ya luego vería a dónde salía a divertirse.

Hinata estaba triste, a través de un espejo era como veía la vida de su hijo destruirse poco a poco. Ese hombre Konohamaru tenía toda la razón, a ella no le gustaba ver a su hijo comportarse así, si estuviera viva ya le hubiera dado unas buenas nalgadas y unos jalones de oreja, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que observarlos , pues según las reglas debía pasar por lo menos 3 años después de su muerte para ir al mundo de vida a proteger de cerca a sus seres queridos.


	3. Chapter 3

BORUSARA ¡CUIDADO CON ESE… ¿ANGEL?!

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

CAPITULO 3: "Salva a mi niño…"

Anteriormente…

Hinata estaba triste, a través de un espejo era como veía la vida de su hijo destruirse poco a poco. Ese hombre Konohamaru tenía toda la razón, a ella no le gustaba ver a su hijo comportarse así, si estuviera viva ya le hubiera dado unas buenas nalgadas y unos jalones de oreja, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que observarlos , pues según las reglas debía pasar por lo menos 3 años después de su muerte para ir al mundo de vida a proteger de cerca a sus seres queridos.

Después de haber fallecido, el fuerte deseo de cuidar de sus seres querido la había transformado en un ángel. Ahora Hinata se encuentra en una dimensión en la que Ángeles y Shinigamis conviven entre sí. Por alguna razón Sarada Uchiha se encontraba ahí hacía dos años y sin recuerdos. Conoció a Hinata y ambas se hicieron muy unidas.

Últimamente Hinata estaba decaída y preocupada y Sarada se había dado cuenta de ello:

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-san? –

-Por mi culpa mi familia se ha distanciado – dijo con ojos llorosos

-Oh, no es verdad, es solo que no saben como afrontar esto, pero en cuanto lo hagan volverán a estar juntos ya lo verás – le dijo Sarada muy animada

-Yo… -supiró -¡Tienes razón! –

Ambas caminaban por las calles de la ciudad cuando de repente Hinata escuchó que alguien decía el nombre de su Hijo.

-Boruto Uzumaki, es este el chico –

Hinata se asustó y sin que la vieran se acercó lo más que pudo y en efecto eran unos Shinigamis hablando entre ellos y con una fotografía de su niño.

-Vaya, es muy joven y se ve en perfecto estado. ¿Qué habrá hecho para que tenga que ir por él? –

Al escuchar eso Hinata entró en pánico y su tapó la boca.

-Simplemente ese chico ya no parece tener más ganas de vivir, las ha perdido completamente, además es como si estuviera buscándonos porque no cuida de su vida, se mete en constantes problemas, y perjudica su salud con las bebidas y metiéndose con distintas chicas d dudosa procedencia, sin importarle si pueda contraer una infección o algo, además de que tiene una actitud agresiva y altanera. Como lo dije nos está buscando y pronto nos encontrará –

-¿Para cuándo? –

-Te irás cuanto antes, entre más rápido termines este trabajo mejor, solo trae a ese chico aquí –

-Bien -

En cuanto los Shinigamis se levantaron Hinata los reconoció: Eran Hidan y Kakuzu. Al parecer Kakuzu le había dado el trabajo a Hidan. Se asustó, de todos los Shinigamis tenían que haber enviado a uno de los más problemáticos.

Esperó a que se fueran y luego volteó a ver a Sarada.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-san? –

-Sarada ven conmigo – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría de vuelta a su hogar.

En cuanto llegaron, Hinata la condujo a su habitación. Sarada intuyó que algo pasaba, pues desde que había llegado ahí y Hinata le ofreció un techo, ella nunca había entrado a su habitación por respeto.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Sarada, escucha, necesito que me ayudes por favor – le dijo suplicante mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Claro dime –

-Tienes que ir al mundo de vida y proteger a Boruto.— Sarada abrió los ojos en grande.

-¿Tu hijo?, ¿Porqué? –

-Está en peligro, esos Shinigamis irán por él, bueno en realidad solo Hidan, tu ya lo conoces, ese tipo agresivo, simplemente no puedo permitirlo –

-Pero si así se ha decidido ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

-Tienes que hacer que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, mi hijo solo se esconde tras esa armadura de prepotencia, pero él no es así realmente, por favor debido a eso y porque no cuida de él mismo es porque van por él –

-Aún así, yo que puedo hacer, si hasta que cumpla los tres años podré tener acceso a la tierra –

Hinata negó varias veces –No, Sarada tu eres diferente, tienes una energía distinta a los demás aquí, nadie se ha dado cuenta pero yo si que puedo verlo, tu si tienes la capacidad de ir a la otra dimensión – Sarada le miró dudosa. –Creeme, solo tu puede ayudarme.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces te ayudaré –

Hinata sonrió, y luego la abrazó al instante. –Gracias Sarada, ven te mostraré a mi niño –

Hinata la paró frente al espejo en el que solía observar a su familia. De pronto este mostró a un chico atractivo de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y dos marcas en cada lado de las mejillas, se encontraba arreglándose para una fiesta nuevamente… Sarada se sonrojó al verlo. Hinata se dio cuenta y sonrió. –¿No es lindo?, se parece a su padre. –

Sarada reaccionó y luego la miró –So-solo un po-poco –

-¿Sabes?, yo me ponía así con mi esposo –

-No sé lo que quiere decir – le dijo Sarada mientras desviaba la mirada de ella.

Hinata se carcajeó un poco, esa chica era como un libro abierto al igual que ella –Bueno, bueno vallamos a lo importante, él es mi hijo Boruto Uzumaki, es un famoso cantante, no es por ser mi hijo pero tiene una voz hermosa, también es modelo, debo advertirte que como te dije antes es un poco arrogante, grosero y definitivamente se ha convertido en un gruñón—

-Vaya, ¿porque no se cuida si le va bien?—

-Aún no supera que ya no estoy con él, al igual que mi esposo e hija – el espejo mostró a Naruto y Himawari comiendo juntos en la mesa de su modesto hogar. Hinata sonrió, al menos ellos parecían estar bien.

-Su hija se parece mucho a usted – Hinata asintió en respuesta.

-Ellos son el amor de mi vida, y quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos otra vez, para eso necesito que vayas y protejas a Boruto. –

-Y cuando…. –

-Hoy mismo, deberías estar ahí para la noche, y toma esto – le dijo mientras le ponía un collar con unas alas de angel.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo miraba.

-Este collar contiene un hechizo, sólo podrás tomar una forma sólida un vez cada 7 días y solo si lo tienes puesto, así que no debes perderlo.—

Sarada asintió –Bien, pero él no podrá verme ¿no? –

-Puesto que vas para protegerlo, si, el será el único que podrá verte, se que será difícil pero debes comportarte insistente con él, debes seguirlo a donde quiera que valla, es probable que se porte algo grosero contigo pero no desistas por favor, se que en unos días se acostumbrará a ti y cuando menos te des cuenta conocerás al verdadero Boruto –

Sarada se sorprendió, Hinata parecía tener mucha confianza en su hijo.

-Ok, daré mi mayor esfuerzo – dijo motivada, Hinata sólo la miró anhelante. Y asintió.

(Esa misma noche)

Boruto se encontraba algo bebido en el interior de un antro, ese día se sentía diferente, no tenía tantas ganas de divertirse como siempre, así que decidió irse, al levantarse, chocó con un tipo.

-¡OYE IDIOTA! ¿POR QUE NO TE FIJAS? – Le dijo aquel hombre.

-¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?, FIJATE TU IMBECIL!—

El tipo que estaba pasado de copas, le iba a responder con un puñetazo pero Boruto fue mas rápido y él si le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó al suelo, antes de que el otro se la pudiera regresar, los amigos de aquel tipo tomaron a Boruto de los hombros y dejaron que aquel tipo lo golpeara en el estomago y la cara, luego lo sacaron del antro por la puerta de atrás y lo aventaron al suelo frío de aquel oscuro callejón.

Él se incorporó y caminó un rato lentamente mientras se tomaba el estómago y llegó a un parque solitario. De repente, arriba de él comenzó a salir una luz blanca y deslumbrante. El se incorporó y miró hacia arriba mientras se cubría los ojos, la luz se fue haciendo menos hasta desaparecer y se impresionó al ver en el aire a una chica de cabello corto y ojos negros, muy hermosa y llevaba un vestido Blanco y corto con unas botas cortas.

Lentamente bajó al suelo y ambos se miraron. Sarada seria y Boruto sorprendido.

Aquí comenzaba todo….


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Quién eres tú?

BORUSARA ¡CUIDADO CON ESE… ¿ANGEL?!

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

CAPITULO 4: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Anteriormente…

Él se incorporó y caminó un rato lentamente mientras se tomaba el estómago y llegó a un parque solitario. De repente, arriba de él comenzó a salir una luz blanca y deslumbrante. El se incorporó y miró hacia arriba mientras se cubría los ojos, la luz se fue haciendo menos hasta desaparecer y se impresionó al ver en el aire a una chica de cabello corto y ojos negros, muy hermosa y llevaba un vestido Blanco y corto con unas botas cortas.

Lentamente bajó al suelo y ambos se miraron. Sarada seria y Boruto sorprendido.

Aquí comenzaba todo….

Boruto retrocedió varios pasos y la señaló con el dedo. –T-tu… ¿Qui-quién eres?, ¿Qué se supone que haces?, ¿Co- como hiciste eso? – le dijo este más blanco que un papel.

-Estoy aquí por ti – dijo seriamente.

Boruto rodó los ojos y se desmayó.

Sarada se acercó a él y lo miró, estaba lastimado y tenía el labio roto, que raro, él no estaba así cuando lo vio por el espejo. Suspiró, cuanta capacidad tenía él para meterse en problemas. Miró hacia arriba, como si le hablara a una cámara y dijo. -¿Hinata san?, esta lastimado e inconsciente ¿Qué hago? –

Sarada podía escuchar la voz de Hinata quien le habló:

"Llévalo a su departamento. La dirección es…."

Sarada asintió. –Entendido –

Sarada lo levantó con dificultad. Podía tocarlo puesto que había decidido materializar su cuerpo ese día. A paso lento lo llevó hasta su apartamento entró a elevador bajo la atenta mirada del portero.

-Señorita, ¿Necesita ayuda? –

-Oh, no estoy bien, puedo con él –

El portero solo asintió no muy convencido y los miró hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Lo dejó caer en su cama y volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

-Hinata-san ¿Y ahora que? –

"Descansa y quédate ahí hasta que despierte, si dice que te vayas, no lo hagas y quédate ahí ¿Esta bien?"

Sarada asintió, luego se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sillón y luego miró todo a su alrededor. Vaya que buena vida se daba ese chico.

Al día siguiente, Boruto despertaba. Se estiró y miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?. Se sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos y trató de recordar. Abrió los ojos grandemente cuando recordó lo sucedido en el parque y a esa extraña chica. Sacudió la cabeza, sonrió eso era imposible, había tomado más de la cuenta, sintió un dolor en el labio. Lo tenía roto pero parecía que alguien lo había tratado, sintió algo extraño en el estómago y al levantar su playera vio que tenía un parche para el dolor.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Quién?. Creo que necesito agua. –

Boruto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala se sorprendió al ver a esa chica sentada con la espalda recta en el sillón y con las manos sobre su regazo. Boruto la miró con los ajos abiertos y sacudió la cabeza, pero ella seguía ahí, parpadeó y luego la señaló.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Sarada lo miró seriamente –Estoy aquí por ti –

Boruto se sorprendió y recordó cuando ella le dijo lo mismo anteriormente.

"Estoy aquí por ti"

-Si eres una fan, te demandaré por allanamiento, llamaré a la policía –

Sarada se levantó –Sé que recuerdas como me conociste ayer, tal vez no quieras creerlo pero yo no soy una "persona" normal. Además deberías agradecerme que te traje aquí y no te dejé en la calle como si fueras un vagabundo – Al escuchar eso Boruto frunció el seño ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?. Ella continuó –Además de que traté tus heridas –

Inconscientemente Boruto se tocó el estomago. –Dices que no eres una persona normal, tu… saliste de una luz. ¿Quién eres? –

-Podría decirse que soy un ángel que viene a cuidar de ti –

Boruto la miró serio. Luego terminó echándose unas carcajadas. -Jajajajajaja ¿es enserio? – Boruto dejó de reírse –No me jodas, ¿Crees que soy un retrasado?, esa luz debió ser algún truco –

Boruto se dirigió a ella –Vamos fuera de aquí - y al intentarla tomar del brazo la traspasó. Él la miró sorprendido y asustado. -¿Qué mierda?, tú, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –

-Ya te lo dije, soy un ángel que vino a cuidar de ti que al parecer no puede cuidar de si mismo –

Boruto intentó tocarla una y otra vez pero sólo lograba traspasarla. Finalmente la miró y ella también lo miró. De pronto Boruto comenzó a gritar -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – seguido de eso corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Estaba asustado ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?. Miraba la puerta con cierto temor, de repente Sarada apareció tras ella atravesándola en el proceso.

-¡No! ¡Alejate fantasma! Se karate y te venceré –

-Ni siquiera puedes tocarme. No seas tonto… - le dijo con los brazos cruzados. Boruto corrió a refugiarse bajo las sábanas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡sólo vete! –

De repente el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar. Al escucharlo, Boruto salió disparado de su habitación traspasando a Sarada en el proceso. En cuanto abrió la puerta Konohamaru entró y se situó en medio de la sala. Boruto cerró la puerta y se paró frente a él. Este lo miró raro, Boruto se veía visiblemente agitado.

-Konohamaru tienes que ayudarme! Hay un fantasma que me persigue – el otro lo miró como si fuera un loco.

-¿Acaso estás drogado?, no me jodas Boruto, ¿ahora te metes porquerías? – le dijo reprendiéndolo.

-¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Es enserio… - Boruto calló al instante cuando vió a Sarada detrás de Konohamaru. –¡Ahí está!, mira detrás de ti – dijo mientras la señalaba y Konohámaru se volteó rápidamente ahí no había nadie.

-Boruto, vamos al doctor, creo que ya estás empezando con las alucinaciones –

-¿No la vez? –

Konohamaru lo miró raro. Sarada sonrió y habló:

-Además de ti. Nadie más puede verme ni escucharme, no pierdas tu tiempo. Solo seguirás haciendo el ridículo y terminarás en un psiquiátrico –

Boruto parpadeó –Jajajaja, pensé que tendrías miedo, no es verdad, ya veo que no logré asustarte, solo olvídalo –

Konohamaru se sorprendió por la actitud de Boruto. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-¿Seguro estás bien?, estas algo raro y te ves golpeado… ¿Qué hiciste anoche? –

-No empieces con tus sermones, ¿A qué viniste? –

-Tu agenda estará libre durante tres meses, y tu padre quiere que vayas a visitarlos, tu hermana también quiere verte, creo que sería bueno para ti respirar el aire de Konoha una hermosa ciudad con muchísimas áreas verdes –

-Si, si lo que digas, lo pensaré –

-¿Seguro estás bien? –

-Estoy bien Konohamaru, si ya es todo entonces vete –

-Bien, sólo no te quedes aquí encerrado y ve con tu familia –

-Él tiene razón, creo que me cae bien – dijo Sarada.

-Tu no te metas –

Sarada se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia, mientras Konohamaru lo miró y en señal de rendición le dijo –Ok, como tu quieras entonces. Vaya no puedo darte un consejo porque te pones a la defensiva…-

Konohamaru cerró la puerta murmurando cosas inaudibles para Boruto, quien lo miraba raro, él no le había hablado a él. En cuanto estuvieron solos, ambos se miraron.

-¿No piensas irte? –

-NO.—

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque estoy aquí para cuidar de ti –

-¿Por qué yo? –

-Por que hay personas que se preocupan por ti, porque si te pasa algo sabes bien que hay personas que sufrirán por ti. –

Boruto la miró sorprendido entonces ¿De verdad era un ángel?

-Entonces… ¿eres así como mi ángel de la Guarda? –

-Hasta que lo entiendes, no soy un fantasma, así que espero que dejes de hacer tanto escándalo –

-No me interesa en lo absoluto quién seas, solo déjame en paz –

-Pierdes tu tiempo Boruto Uzumaki – le dijo mientras sentaba en el sillón nuevamente.

-¿Cómo….? Olvídalo – se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo volteó a verla y advirtió –No te atrevas a seguirme o espiarme – luego de eso continuó su camino.

-######-

Naruto se encontraba en casa mientras cenaba con su hija. –Entonces ¿pasarás más tiempo aquí? – preguntó Himawari

-Si, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dímelo ¿está bien? –

Himawari asintió -¿Y no tendrás problemas? –

-No, ya he arreglado todo, no te preocupes además hablé con Konohamaru y me dijo que tu hermano tiene tres meses libres, esperaré una semana a ver si se anima a venir o si no le llamaré y le diré que debe venir –

-¿Por fin van a hablar? –

Naruto se sorprendió, Himawari se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de ambos y que necesitaban hablar de una vez por todas. El sonrió.

-Si, hablaremos y todo se arreglará no te preocupes hija –

Ella sonrió y ambos continuaron su comida en silencio.

-De verdad extraño a mi hermano, espero que podamos ir juntos a visitar a mamá.

-Así será princesa.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿ES ENSERIO?

Primero que nada, gracias los primeros que siguen mi historia, Shaina 88 y LCOI. Espero y la sigan disfrutando…

BORUSARA ¡CUIDADO CON ESE… ¿ANGEL?!

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

CAPITULO 5: "¿ES ENSERIO?"

Una semana, había pasado una maldita semana desde que esa chica se le había aparecido y seguía ahí como si nada, y él no había salido de su departamento desde entonces. Decidió que ya era suficiente, no le tomaría importancia a esa chica, o Ángel, o fantasma, o lo que sea que fuera. Se iría a divertir y haría de cuenta que no estaba ahí. Se dio una ducha y se vistió perfectamente. Tomó las llaves de su auto, su departamento y su cartera. Se encaminó a la puerta y antes de abrir Sarada ya se encontraba a su lado. Boruto la miró incrédulo:

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –preguntó este.

-Yéndome contigo –le dijo Sarada neutralmente, aunque por un momento se había quedado mirándole desde que lo vio salir de la habitación pero había sabido controlarse.

-Ah no! Eso sí que no, vete a donde quieras pero no vengas detrás de mí.

-No.

-No te estoy preguntando.

-Ve a donde tengas que ir, solo ignórame y ya –Boruto suspiró, bien, le tomaría la palabra.

Él se encontraba manejando su automóvil mientras miraba de reojo a su "acompañante", incluso la muy molesta se había metido a su auto y tomado un lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar este acoso?, digo, sé que soy irresistible pero esto es ir demasiado incluso para un fantasma.

-No soy un fantasma y esto es indefinido. Me parece que todo depende de ti.

-Pues no lo parece, te he dicho que me dejes en paz antes de que me vuelva loco y tu solo me ignoras. Dudo mucho que esto dependa de mí. –Dijo Boruto gruñendo de molestia.

-Hay formas. –Le dijo ella

Boruto la miró con evidente confusión ¿Qué rayos quería decir eso? ¿Qué tenía que pedírselo "por favor"?, imposible, el nunca pedía las cosas por favor.

Cuando llegó al antro, se sentó con unos amigos que pertenecía al mundo del espectáculo entre ellos Mitzuki, un atractivo modelo que poseía los ojos más extraños del mundo, estos se asimilaban a los de una serpiente, eso le hacía ver más atractivo.

-Boruto. Así que estás vivo eh. ¿Dónde te había metido? –le preguntó Mitzuki

-Simplemente no tenía ganas de salir Mitzuki, dudo que me haya perdido de mucho ¿O sí?

-No mucho en realidad, yo estuve trabajando asi que me estoy tomando un descanso ahora

-Oigan ustedes dos, tenemos una chicas, ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos? –Ofreció uno de ellos

Justo cuando Boruto iba a contestar Sarada intervino y le recordó su presencia.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses. –le advirtió Sarada seriamente

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres para…? –Boruto cayó al instante, pues sus amigos, incluido Mitzuki le miraban con sorpresa ¿a quién le hablaba Boruto?.

-¿Qué te pasa Boruto? –preguntó Mitzuki

-No, no es nada yo… iré por algo de beber –boruto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra en donde Sarada lo esperaba sentada sobre la misma y moviendo los pies como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Intentas volverme loco? ¿Es eso? Porque lo estás logrando.

-No es así, en tanto comiences a hacer las cosas bien…

-Ya párale con eso, yo no necesito de nadie para que cuide de mí, la única persona que lo hacía ya no está hace dos años ¿entiendes?

-Por eso estoy aquí. Boruto, quien me mandó fue… -Sarada no pudo terminar, pues Boruto se había retirado del lugar luego de tomarse una copa de un trago, ella suspiró y lo observó.

-Boruto, ya nos estamos yendo ¿Vienes o no? –dijo Mitzuki

Boruto miró hacia la barra y Sarada seguía ahí mirándolo fijamente. Por un momento se quedó atrapado en sus ojos obscuros, además de que no se le paso el detalle de que esa chica se veía hermosa y encantadora con ese vestido blanco, corto y esas botas cortas de color negro.. Parpadeó ¿En qué estaba pensando?. Era un fantasma.

De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Mitzuki.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿A quién miras?

-¿Eh?. Ah! No yo… la verdad será mejor que me vaya tal parece que no estoy de humor.

Mitzuki se encogió de hombros –Como digas tú te lo pierdes. –le dijo y se retiró con los demás, Boruto solo suspiró y también se dirigió a la salida. Unos tipos lo interceptaron en el camino al estacionamiento parecían molestos y uno de ellos habló:

-¿Nos recuerdas niño bonito?

Boruto solo les miró con aburrimiento –No ¿Debería?

Esa respuesta molestó a todos y el que parecía ser el líder volvió a hablar.

-Mira basura, no te quieras creer más de lo que realmente vales, así que te recordaré quién soy.

-No, olvídalo no es que me interese en realidad solo apártense de mi camino. –les dijo con evidente aburrimiento.

-Escucha escoria, tú te metiste con mi mujer ¿lo recuerdas?

-En realidad, no.

-Hijo de perra!, ¿¡CREES QUE PUEDES METERTE CON LA MUJER DE OTROS Y SALIR COMO SI NADA!?

-Esto es raro porque hasta ahora con todas con las que he estado me han dicho que son solteras, entonces, que las mujeres te nieguen no es mi problema, seguro que nos les das lo que yo puedo ofrecerles y no me refiero a las necesidades económicas.

Sarada, quién se mantenía al margen escuchaba lo que decía Boruto, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Por qué rayos los provocaba? Era evidente que estaba en desventaja. Era verdad, a él no parecía importarle su vida, pero ella lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡ACABEN CON ESTE DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PERRA! –gritó el líder y los ocho tipos corrieron sobre Boruto mientras sacaban una bates de beisbol.

Boruto comenzó a pelear contra ellos uno a uno iban cayendo pero volvían a levantarse, un rato después de puñetazos, patadas y esquivas él ya se encontraba jadeando. El cansancio se iba apoderando de él. Cuando el penúltimo de ellos caía al suelo, el jefe que aún seguía de pié tomó el bate e intentó golpearlo en la cabeza pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Sarada lo miraba cansado, de repente estaba nerviosa, se sentía extraña y de pronto sintió las intenciones negativas de aquel hombre. No lo pensó más, tocó su dije de alas, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se volvió sólido. Segundos después se encontraba corriendo en dirección a Boruto. Cuando Boruto volteó, Sarada se encontraba dándole la espalda frente a él mientras detenía el Bate con sus manos, el tipo la miraba con sorpresa y enojo y dijo:

-¿Quién eres tú zorra? Muévete o te golpearé –Al escuchar eso Boruto abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿Ese tipo la podía ver?, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Sarada le arrebató el Bate de las manos y lo arrojó al otro extremo del lugar, el tipo intentó golpearla pero ella fue más rápida, con sus dos manos le dio un empujón en el estómago y el tipo salió volando cayendo sobre un auto que se encontraba a metros de ahí mientras la alarma sonaba por el impacto del mismo. Boruto tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Esa chica tenía una fuerza sobrenatural.

Sarada volteó a verlo como si nada y Boruto señaló al tipo que había lanzado Sarada mientras le temblaba el dedo –T-tu co-co-como, es decir, tu, tututututu…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –sarada lo tomó de la mano y al hacerlo, a los dos les recorrió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Ambos se soltaron al instante y se miraron sorprendidos

-No hagas eso, sea lo que sea. –le dijo ella

-Yo… yo no he hecho nada, tú eres la extraña aquí-

Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse y Sarada con algo de desconfianza tomó de la chaqueta a Boruto y lo jaló hacia su auto. Boruto entró al auto primero y Sarada antes de entrar miró las cámara de seguridad, cerró los ojos y en unos segundos lo que ésta había captado se borró, no había evidencia alguna de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, entró y Boruto arrancó.

Ya lejos del lugar y en la autopista, él respiró profundo y la miró con desconfianza -¿No que nadie más que yo podía verte?, incluso pudiste tocarlo.

-¿Ves este collar? –Boruto asintió.

-Con él puedo tomar una forma sólida solo una vez cada 7 días, no pude hacerlo esta semana por que lo utilicé la primera vez para traerte cargando esa noche hasta tu apartamento.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Té me cargaste sola?

-No fue la gran cosa, digo, poseo una gran fuerza cuando mi cuerpo toma solidez. Aunque de eso me acabo de dar cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué me protegiste?

-Porque estoy aquí para ti.

-Otra vez con eso.

-Es la verdad.

-Esto es de locos. Yo no creía en estas cosas y de repente te apareces en mi vida de esta manera. Dime la verdad, estas aquí para castigarme o algo así ¿no?

-No. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

-¿Cuidarás de mí?

-Si.

Boruto miró hacia otro lado y soltó una media sonrisa. Su ego estaba algo elevado.

-Vaya, sé que soy irresistible, en serio, las chicas me persiguen y no debería sorprenderme de que un Ángel venga del cielo por mí. –Pronto Boruto comenzó a alucinar. –OH!, ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo? Soy simplemente genial. Creo que ser quien soy es un crimen.

Sarada le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Boruto murmuraba cosas, tal vez los golpes que había recibido le habían afectado.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento. Boruto recibió una llamada de su manager.

-¿Qué sucede Konohamaru?

-Boruto. ¿Acaso has firmado algún contrato sin consultarme?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me acaban de informar que tienes unas fechas para conciertos y yo no sabía nada al respecto.

-¡Y POR QUÉ RAYOS ME PREGUNTAS A MÍ? ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ES ESE TU TRABAJO?

-PRESISAMENTE POR ESO TE LO PREGUNTO MOCOSO! ¡¿FIRMASTE ALGO SIN QUE YO ESTUVIERA PRESENTE?!

-¡NO LO SÉ! MALDITA SEA, TAL VEZ FUE ESE DÍA QUE LLEGASTE TARDE Y POR DESESPERO LO HICE! EN TODO CASO ES TU CULPA POR NO ESTAR AHÍ!

-Bien, pues olvídate de tu descanso, felicidades ahora tienes 4 fechas que cumplir, al parecer aceptaste un tour con Sumire Kakei.

-¿con ella?, maldición de todas tenía que ser mi ex

-Pues te lo ganaste. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana en el estudio para la sesión de fotos que se utilizarán para los carteles. –luego de eso él cortó.

-Maldición!

-Esa es una palabra prohibida.

Boruto la miró –No estás en tu mundo, estás en la tierra. –luego de eso con un dedo le empujó le frente. Ella arrugó la cara mientras miraba a Boruto irse a su habitación.

Boruto abría los ojos lentamente y al hacerlo vio a Sarada que tenía el rostro muy cerca de él mientras se encontraba de horcajadas sobre él y lo miraba fijamente. Gritó de la impresión y cayó de bruces al suelo. Ella lo miraba desde la cama.

-¿Se-se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

-Estabas murmurando algo. Pero me di cuenta que seguías dormido.

-¿Y para eso tenías que acercarte tanto?

-¿Eso es malo?

-Lo es, es decir, tienes que respetar el espacio personal ¿entiendes?

Ella sólo asintió lentamente. Él se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño. Más tarde en el estudio las maquillistas lo preparaban. Sarada se sorprendió ¿ese chico podía verse aún mejor?

-Estás listo, por favor espera al llamado –le dijo la maquillista.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Sarada.

-Este es mi trabajo.

-No pareces muy contento, al menos deberías disfrutarlo.

-Suelo hacerlo pero hoy no es un buen día.

-¿Porqué?

-Hola Boruto, ya nos esperan para las fotos ven. –dicho esto Sumire desapareció.

-Por ella. No la soporto, no entiendo cómo es que fuimos novios, es tan hipócrita y yo no me dí cuenta hasta después.

-Entonces no hagas esto.

-Este es mi trabajo, además yo me lo busqué.

Luego de un rato Sarada observaba las poses extrañas que hacía Boruto con esa chica. De repente la chica aprovechó y le robó un beso a Boruto. Ella frunció las cejas.

-¿qué te pasa sumire? –boruto la separó y ella sonrió.

-Perdón, pensé que me extrañabas y que no te importaría –le dijo ella

-Pues si me importa, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí –luego de eso, Boruto abandonó el set

-Espere Namikaze-san, las fotos…

-Creo que ya tomaron suficientes.

Antes de salir también, Sarada observó a sumiré quien tenía una cara de indignada. ¿porqué Boruto la trató así?, ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

HASTA AQUÍ….. Soredewa mata ashita.


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Peligro!

BORUSARA ¡CUIDADO CON ESE… ¿ANGEL?!

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

Nota del autor: Aquí comienza la acción…

CAPITULO 6: "PELIGRO"

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Boruto se fue directo a su habitación y se encerró. De eso ya casi 5 horas, ¿acaso no iba a comer?, decidió ir a su habitación y hablar con él, traspasó la puerta y lo encontró sentado en la cama mientras miraba a un punto fijo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

Boruto saltó del susto, no se había dado cuenta de ella -¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?, y ¿por qué entras sin mi permiso?

-No me digas que llevas 5 horas en esa posición, ¿Es por ese beso?

-No es algo que te importe ¿vale?

-Habla conmigo

Bruto sonrió irónicamente –Ahora eres mi psicóloga?

-Si hay algo que te haga daño entonces yo debo hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Este la miró sorprendido –No, en realidad, ni siquiera importa ah… tengo hambre así que iré a comer –Boruto se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la cocina seguido de Sarada. Ella se sentó en la repisa de la cocina mientras balanceaba los pies y observaba a Boruto cocinar.

-No sabía que podrías cocinar

-Te falta conocerme, no sólo canto ¿sabes?

Sarada asintió. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Boruto contestó: -Konohamaru ¿Qué pasa?

-Boruto, las 4 fechas ya están confirmadas, harás el tour con Sumire Kakei durante un mes. Sé que no puedes estar cerca de ella pero tienes que ser profesional.

-Esta bien como digas.. ¿eso es todo?

-Si prepárate, mañana salimos, ya le he avisado a tu padre.

-Si claro.

….

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto, ella estaba sentada al lado de Boruto mientras él estaba metido en su celular, de repente sintió la presencia de alguien muy cerca de él. Volteó rápidamente y vio a Sarada con la vista fija en su celular

-¿Qué?, ¿Nunca has visto un celular?

-¿Qué es tan interesante que no dejas de mirarlo durante la última hora?

-Solo es un juego, no hay nada más que hacer ¿sabes?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tengo una gira.

-¿Una gira?

Boruto suspiró, ¿Por qué esa chica era tan lenta? Sin embargo decidió decirle, no tenía con quien hablar y el celular ya no era un opción para des aburrirse. –significa que voy a cantar frente a miles de personas.

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad de escucharte cantar –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Boruto se quedó impresionado por esa declaración y la sonrisa que ella le había dado, de verdad era linda. De pronto escuchó la voz de Konohámaru.

-¡Boruto!, ¿A dónde miras?

Boruto saltó del susto -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué rayos me gritas?

-Te estoy hablando y tú estás mirando como idiota a un asiento vacío.

Boruto se sonrojó, pues Sarada estaba escuchando todo. La miró y se tranquilizó, pues ella solo parpadeaba y miraba con curiosidad a Konohámaru. Excelente, ella no sabía nada.

-Mírate, otra vez te estás comportando extraño mirando a la nada.

-¡Cállate!, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-si vamos, el vuelo ya fue anunciado.

Boruto, quien llevaba ya una gorra oscura puesta sólo se puso su cubre bocas y se dirigió a su vuelo.

….

°*~Konoha~*°

-¿Padre? –habló Himawari-.¿Mi hermano vendrá?

-No, al menos no este mes hija. Tu hermano tiene una gira –contestó Naruto.

Konohámaru le había hablado para avisarle que le había surgido un gira a Boruto debido a que el mismo chico había firmado algo sin su presencia y ahora debía cumplir su contrato. Suspiró. Realmente su hija estaba emocionada por que su hermano vendría pero al final las cosas habían resultado de esa manera. Aún así, se sorprendió cuando su hija le sonrió sinceramente. Justo como lo hacía Hinata.

-Bueno, al menos podré verlo por televisión y tal vez el siguiente mes venga y podremos visitar juntos a mamá.

Naruto le sonrió. Su pequeña era tan comprensiva y siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas. A su parecer, su hija era muy madura a pesar de tener 15 años.

-Tienes razón, yo mismo me encargaré de ordenarle a Boruto que se asegure de venir directamente para acá.

Himawari asintió satisfecha….

Boruto llegaba al Aeropuerto entre tanto las fangirls gritaban y el equipo de seguridad trataba de resguardarlo. Cuando llegó a la camioneta que lo esperaba, respiró ya más relajado y se quitaba el cubre bocas. Sarada ya estaba dentro del auto y le miraba seriamente. Él no se daba cuenta de su presencia por lo que pegó un gritó en cuanto ella le habló.

-Valla vida que llevas…

-Ahhhhh

Konohámaru, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, le miró asustado.

-¿Qué pasa Boruto?, ¿Por qué gritas?

-¿Eh?, ah… nada yo creí ver algo… no es nada.

Konohámaru le miró y luego suspiró –No me des esos sustos ¿Cómo te pones a gritar de la nada? –murmuraba mientras ponía su vista al frente.

Boruto ignoró las quejas de Konohámaru centrándose en Sarada.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –le preguntó él.

Sarada solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Decías algo Boruto?

-Nada Konohámaru. Nada.

Boruto suspiró y decidió relajarse. Solo haría de cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

Al llegar al hotel, decidió instalarse. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era un masaje. Intentó dárselo él mismo en los hombros mientras movía la cabeza. De pronto vio a Sarada en su cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Acostándome?

-No chiquita, esa es mi cama y como tal la ocuparé.

-Pensé que era propiedad del hotel y no me llames chiquita.

Boruto se había dado cuenta que ella se había ruborizado aun sea por unos instantes porque se recompuso y le habló. Vaya, ¿Así que los ángeles también podían sonrojarse por unas palabras?. Sonrió. No estaría mal jugar con ella, después de todo fea no era y podía materializarse por lo menos una vez a la semana. Además, quería saber lo que se sentía estar con un ángel. Sonrió estaba decidido, además, si ella le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, ¿Por qué él no?.

-Cierto, aún no sé tu nombre.

Sarada, quien se encontraba acostada en la cama le dijo: -Mi nombre es Sarada.

-¿Sólo Sarada? que, ¿Los ángeles no tienen apellidos?

-Sí, pero yo no lo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

Sarada cerró los ojos decidió ignorar su pregunta. Cada vez que intentaba recordar, sólo conseguía imágenes borrosas y con ello un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-No. Y es todo.

Boruto alzó sus manos en señal de rendición –Ok, chiquita. No diré nada más.

-No me llames así, ya sabes mi nombre.

Boruto sonrió y se encaminó a la cama. Se dejó caer a su lado. Por el impacto, la cama se movió y Sarada se movió quedando muy cerca de él.

-Pensé que no podías materializarte.

-No puedo aún, pero eso no significa que no pueda tocar cosas sin traspasarlas, cuando me materializo, es cuando las personas pueden verme –dijo ella quedamente, pues estaba muy cerca de él. Y este no le ayudaba en nada sonriéndole galantemente mientras la miraba intensamente.

Ella desapareció y apareció en el sofá. Boruto se sorprendió y se giró para mirarla sentada en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?, decidí compartir la cama contigo preciosa.

-No entiendo por qué de repente quieres molestarme.

-Estoy cansado así que si quieres aquí hay un lugar para ti –le dijo él para después acomodarse.

.-.-.-.-..-…..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.

Se encontraban en el lugar del concierto, y mientras Boruto era preparado por las maquillistas, Sarada solo observaba, hasta que escuchó la voz de Hinata.

("Sarada, ellos aparecerán hoy, no te separes de él. Lo más probable es que intenten provocar algún accidente, así que ponte en alerta")

Sarada solo asintió y miró a Boruto, quien se paraba y se ajustaba los micrófonos. Cuando la miró, ella por fin se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que se veía. Su cabello estaba ajustado a una pequeña coleta y sus ojos estaban remarcados mientras se veía levemente maquillado. Se veía tan diferente, tan irreal.

-Peparados… 40 segundos, Sumire espera.

Boruto asintió y salió rápidamente del camerino. Sarada sacudió la cabeza y le siguió.

….

Ella le observaba desde atrás del escenario mientras él cantaba con esa chica Sumire, entre tanto ella se le acerca demasiado y movía sus caderas insinuosamente. Sarada frunció el ceño y pudo darse cuenta de que Boruto discretamente trataba de apartarla. Pero la chica parecía no querer separarse. Aún así, se sorprendió del profesionalismo que Boruto demostraba y a pesar de las miles de personas que había ahí mientras gritaban su nombre, él seguía cantando sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo. Y si, su voz era maravillosa.

Pronto sintió la presencia de un Shinigami, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, cuando uno estaba cerca, los ángeles podían sentir frío. Cuando volteó hacia la multitud, vio que entre esas personas se encontraba Hidan y mientras sonreía miraba hacia arriba. Ella miró en su dirección y lo vió.

Cuando el concierto finalizó y Boruto se disponía a salir del escenario, Una de las luces del reflector que estaba sobre él se soltó. Él miró hacia arriba y justo cuando iba a golpearle, Sarada corrió y lo empujó mientras las personas gritaban por lo sucedido.

Él estaba aturdido mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en el suelo, miraba a Sarada que le miraba preocupada. Pronto el equipo de seguridad y Konohámaru se aglomeraron a su alrededor y lo levantaron. Boruto fijó su vista en el reflector que se encontraba en el suelo destruido por el impacto. Aún se encontraba aturdido y sólo podía escuchar varias voces en la lejanía mientras sentía como era conducido hacia el camerino.

Eso había estado cerca.

:-_-_-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

Naruto y Himawari veían lo sucedido desde la televisión. Himawari lloraba mientras Naruto hablaba por teléfono visiblemente alterado, asustado. Dios, su hijo, el primer regalo que Hinata le había dado y lo más preciado para él junto con Himawari estuvo a punto de…. No, eso no.

-Konohámaru, ¿Estás seguro?

"Si. No te preocupes Naruto, él está bien, no ha sufrido ninguna contusión, por ahora solo es el susto."

-Como sea, encárgate de que lo revise un médico y me llamas por cualquier cosa.

"Está bien"

-Ah, y que llame a Himawari, está alterada.

"Ok"

Luego de eso colgó y miró a su hija.

-Papá, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?

-Tranquila hija, tu hermano está bien, no le pasó nada. –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Quiero hablar con él.

-Tranquila dejé dicho que te llamara.

-Ella asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

Hasta aquí

Ya comenzaron los ataques… vendrán más…

Nota de la autora: La próxima actualización será el 6 de diciembre, tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad y los trabajos se entregan el 5 sí que después de eso las actualizaciones serán más seguidas…

Gracias por leer…

,


	7. Capítulo 7:Los ataques continúan Par I

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

CAPITULO 7: "Los Ataques Continúan… Parte I"

.

.

.

Boruto entró al camerino seguido de su manager Konohámaru. Aún estaba alterado por lo sucedido. Había estado esperando una oportunidad para acabar de una vez con su vida, pero hace unos momentos, cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo aunque fuera accidentalmente; tuvo miedo, se había arrepentido tan pronto lo vio cerca, y lo primero en lo que pensó cuando miró a Sarada a su lado después de haberlo salvado fue: "No quiero morir" "Realmente tengo miedo". ¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Karma? ¿Por haberlo deseado? No lo sabía y de repente se sentía enfurecido consigo mismo por comportarse como un cobarde. De pronto la voz de Konohámaru lo sacó de sus divagaciones:

-Pase por aquí, revise que no tenga una contusión –le dijo el Manager aun doctor que entraba al camerino.

Boruto se molestó, él no tenía nada.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien Konohámaru! ¿¡Por qué rayos no me dejan en paz!? –gritó

-Vamos Boruto, tenemos que ver que no resultaste afectado –contestó su manager

-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! ¡QUERO ESTAR SOLO!

-Claramente se trata de un ataque de nervios provocado por el susto de lo sucedido… –el doctor no terminó porque Boruto le interrumpió.

–NO ES VERDAD! YO NO TENGO NINGUN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS Y AHORA SALGAN DE AQUÍ!

Konohámaru y el Doctor se dispusieron a salir de ahí, antes de cerrar la puerta, Konohámaru le dijo.

–Por cierto, tu padre y tu hermana estaban viendo el concierto así que… bueno… ellos vieron lo que sucedió y Naruto llamó para saber cómo estabas, le dije que bien pero él me sugirió que te dijera que llamaras a Himawari, porque está muy asustada y no dejaba de llorar así que… llámala y cálmala –luego de eso Konohámaru cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Konohámaru volteó a ver al doctor algo apenado por el comportamiento de Boruto.

–Lo siento Doctor Sai, el chico está en esa edad rebelde… ya sabe –trató de explicarse.

–Si, lo entiendo. Mi hijo a veces se pone difícil, así que leí un libro de adolescentes en el que decía que se trataba de algo hormonal, es eso a lo que muchos llaman "La edad de la punzada"… -comentó el doctor Sai con una sonrisa.

A Konohámaru se le resbaló una gotita, que raro era ese doctor.

–Bueno, me voy, tengo consultas que atender. Si necesitan algo llámeme ya tiene mi número.

Luego de quela puerta se cerrara Boruto suspiró y tomó su celular. Llamó a su hermana quien le contestó rápidamente.

–Hermano, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien Hima, solo fue un susto jajaja, ya sabes que nada puede contra mí así que no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo él con una voz animada. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hablar con su hermana, hablar con ella era como escuchar a su madre.

Del otro lado del teléfono, Boruto escuchó el sollozo de su hermana. Ella había comenzado a llorar.

–Te extraño mucho hermano, hace mucho que no vienes. Prométeme que vendrás.

–Si. Te lo prometo pero no llores. Después de la gira iré para allá ¿está bien? –dijo él.

-Bueno pero ya lo has prometido, no puedes retractarte.

–No lo haré… ah… y como está el viejo, ¿sigue dejándote sola?

–Él está bien aunque algo preocupado por ti y No me lo vas a creer pero ahora trabaja en casa, casi siempre está aquí.

Boruto se sorprendió.

–Pues qué bien, es lo que debió hacer desde hace mucho… me tengo que ir, debo irme al hotel, no le digas que pregunté por él.

–No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, cuídate mucho.

–Tú también, adiós –Boruto colgó.

Suspiró y de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien no estaba con él. ¿Dónde se había metido esa chica?

Cuando Himawari colgó fue directo a la cocina en donde Naruto Cocinaba con un mandil rosa puesto. Ella sonrió, su padre se miraba chistoso.

–Papá, hablé con mi hermano.

Naruto desvió la mirada del sartén.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó ansioso.

–Está bien dice que solo fue el susto, además…

–¿Qué?

–Me preguntó por ti.

Naruto sonrió como bobo, su hijo quería saber de él.

–Pero no le vayas a decir que te dije porque me dijo que no te lo dijera.

–Baya, mi niña sí que es muy considerada –le dijo para luego abrazarla, estaba muy contento.

–¿Papá?... ¿no hueles a quemado?

–La comida!

–El equipo de seguridad ya está preparado para que salgas, la prensa se ha juntado para hacerte preguntas sobre lo sucedido pero no te preocupes yo hablaré –le dijo Konohámaru.

Boruto asintió y se cubrió con una capucha oscura y salió siendo seguido por su mánager.

Afuera todo era un caos, la prensa se arremolinaba alrededor de Boruto mientras era protegido por su equipo de seguridad. Los flashes de las cámaras le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza.

"¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué sucedió ahí? ¿Se trató de un accidente?"

Él solo podía escuchar a su mánager contestando. Entró a la camioneta y se asustó al ver a Sarada ahí dentro.

–Por dios tú otra vez…

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó ignorando la pregunta de ella. No sabía porque pero le molestaba que ella se desapareciera así de repente sin decirle nada, ¿Qué no se suponía que era su ángel? Rápidamente cayó en cuenta de su comportamiento. A él no debería importarle.

–No quería molestarte, creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy…

–olvídalo no es como si me importara que rayos haces.

Sarada frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de soltarle un buen golpe por esa actitud que para ella era muy infantil. Por otra parte se alegró de que no insistiera en el asunto, ya que realmente ella había estado siguiendo a Hidan hasta que el shinigami se perdió de vista.

Ahora tendría que estar más alerta.

–¿Lo has hecho? –preguntó Kakuzu.

–No, justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo una chica apareció de la nada y lo salvó.

–Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer y trae al muchacho ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, es sólo un mocoso por dios.

–Ya lo sé. Solo fue un golpe de suerte… la próxima vez no fallaré.

Una semana después…

Esto era extraño para ella, normalmente ese shinigami habría hecho su siguiente ataque, pero durante los últimos 7 días no había aparecido. De pronto, como si lo hubiera invocado, sintió un escalofrío dentro del cuarto de hotel donde se encontraba; hace unos minutos, Boruto le había dicho que se daría una ducha e incluso bromeó con ella al decirle que podría acompañarlo si quería.

"Sarada es en el baño rápido"

Ella escuchó la voz de Hinata y de pronto lo vió. El shinigami caminaba lentamente hacia el baño, él suponía que ella no podría verlo… pero ella si lo veía y pudo fingir que no lo hacía.

Esto era peligroso… trató de pensar en algo pero no tenía tiempo. Hidan estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño y sonrió… luego desapareció.

Ella suponía que él ya había hecho algo y corrió hacia el baño, no lo pensó dos veces y entró. Boruto, quien estaba completamente desnudo y a punto de meter los pies a la bañera se sorprendió cuando ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó ella

De pronto, un aparato para dar electroshocks que funcionaba como protección cayó al la bañera provocando una descarga eléctrica en el agua. Boruto se sorprendió por lo sucedido, si él hubiera entrado, tal vez… sacudió la cabeza y la miró.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Cómo rayos se supone que llegó eso aquí?! –preguntó él.

–No lo sé… sabía que algo andaba mal y solo vine aquí –dijo ella tratando de que éste le creyera-. Oye… ¿Podrías ponerte algo sinvergüenza?

Boruto cayó en cuenta de su situación. Pero al ver a Sarada desviar la mirada algo ruborizada sonrió traviesamente.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? –dijo para extender los brazos y mostrarse sin pena alguna.

Sarada sabía que él quería molestarla y ella no le daría gusto. lo miró al rostro con el rostro apacible y conteniendo las ganas de ruborizarse. El chico era tan atractivo.

–Vaya… pensé que podría ser más grande. ¿Ese es un tamaño normal? O ¿Es promedio? Realmente no lo entiendo –dijo ella.

Boruto se sonrojó. No se suponía que ella reaccionara así. Tomó la toalla rápidamente y se cubrió. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo te atreves? Por supuesto que está grande, aunque te entiendo, no es como si estuviera en acción. Pero si quieres verlo, podrías ayudarme. –dijo él intentando recuperar la compostura.

–Por lo visto ya se te olvidó que te acabo de salvar de morir electrocutado ¿no?

–Eres una aburrida, me iré a bañar a la otra habitación.

Boruto salió de ahí ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Por que no solo caía?

Sarada se recargó en la puerta y dejó salir todo el aire que había contenido, no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación, nunca la había sentido y no sabía qué hacer.

Hinata había visto la escena y se apenó por Sarada. su hijo necesitaba unas buenas lecciones de moral. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso frente a una chica? Definitivamente Naruto debía hablarle sobre su comportamiento. Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer algo, después de todo algo similar le había pasado a ella con Naruto en la Universidad. De solo recordarlo se sentía tan apenada.

Faltaba una fecha más para terminar la gira y Boruto sentía que pronto explotaría contra Sumiere, esa loca seguía con sus insinuaciones y para acabarla, Sarada casi ni le dirigía la palabra por lo sucedido en el baño. Pensándolo bien, aceptaba que se había pasado un poco, ¿en qué rayos pensaba cuando lo hizo? A, si, quería provocarla, ver su reacción. Pero al parecer eso no había funcionado.

Se encontraba en una sala de reuniones, esperaba a Sumire y otras personas para hablar sobre el contrato de la gira. Sabía por dónde iba la cosa, querían alargar la gira porque al parecer estaba teniendo una respuesta positiva por parte de los fans. Pero no. El no aceptaría trabajar más con ella.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Sumire entró. Cuando lo vió, ella sonrió y se acercó. Se sentó junto a él. Justo en ese momento Sarada apareció tras él sin que este se diera cuanta.

–Hola Bor… –ella no terminó de hablar

–Te pediría de favor que no me dirijas la palabra… por lo menos aquí deberías dejar de fingir.

Sumiré sonrió –Vamos Boruto, pensé que habías olvidado que te engañé con mi mánager.

Sarada se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

–Te dije que no me hablaras.

Sumire se carcajeó –No es posible que sigas resentido, pero tú tuviste la culpa, no hacías más que llorar por tu madre y eso no me parece de hombres… aunque ahora te vez mejor que nunca y yo quiero que retomemos las cosas.

Sarada se molestó por aquella muestra de cinismo y salió de ahí. Afuera tomó su collar y se materializó. Sin pensarlo entró a la sala. Boruto se encontraba parado y visiblemente alterado mientras miraba a Sumire con resentimiento. Volteó a mirarla y se su expresión cambió a una de asombro.

–Boruto, lo siento pero tengo mucha hambre y quiero que me lleves a comer. Además no conozco este lugar.

–¿Y quién rayos eres tú? –preguntó Sumire algo molesta.

Boruto la miró sorprendido, ella estaba materializada, así que Sumire la podía ver.

Sarada se acercó a él ignorando a la chica. Él se encontraba hipnotizado por ella, sin pensar le preguntó.

–¿Ya no estás molesta por lo que pasó?

–No. Solo quiero ir a comer algo.

El sonrió. Y le gustó que ella se ruborizara levemente. Obviamente lo había recordado.

–¿Quién es ella?! –gritó sumiré alterada por el comportamiento de Boruto al ignorarla.

–No te interesa nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

Sumire le miró indignada.

Boruto tomó a Sarada de la mano y pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba. Sintió un paz que creyó no sentiría más. la guió a una de las silla y la sentó junto a él.

–¿Qué haces? ¡Ella no puede estar aquí!

–íngórala… –le dijo Boruto a Sarada. Ella asintió.

Las personas entraron junto con Konohámaru y tomaron asiento.

–¿Quién es esta chica tan hermosa? –preguntó Konohámaru mientras la miraba sonriente.

–Ella viene conmigo, así que se quedará aquí –contestó Boruto.

–Bien… entonces continuemos –dijo uno de ellos.

Sumire golpeó la mesa y se levantó.

–¡No!, si ella no sale de aquí entonces me salgo yo!

–Entonces vete –contestó Boruto fríamente.

Los hombres que estaban en la mesa incluyendo abogados y empresarios los miraron impresionados, ellos no sabían que ellos se llevaran tan mal. Es decir, en los conciertos se mostraban muy cariñosos.

Boruto decidió hablar.

–Supongo que se han dado cuenta que no nos soportamos… pues bien, si la razón de esta reunión es que el contrato se alargue para mas fechas, desde ahora les digo que no voy a firmar nada. No voy a trabajar más con Sumire Kakei, así que si es todo me retiro.

Boruto se levantó de la mesa, tomó a Sarada de la mano nuevamente y salieron de la sal ante la atenta mirada de todos.

–¡Oye! ¡Boruto! –gritó Konohámaru pero este ya se había ido-. Jejejeje bueno señores, creo que ya es todo.

Por fín actualización …. Perdón por la tardanza.


	8. Chapter 8: Los ataque continúan parte II

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** En estos capítulos tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

 **Otra cosa más:** Otros de mis animes favoritos es Kurositsuji, así que voy a meter a un personaje a la historia. Se trata de "Undertake" el enterrador.

CAPITULO 8: "Los Ataques Continúan… Parte II"

.

.

.

.

Sarada y Boruto se encontraban en un restaurant mientras esperaban la comida, este habló:

–Sarada, ¿Porqué apareciste así de repente?

–Esa chica… parecía que te molestaba y quería sacarte de esa situación.

Boruto parpadeó sorprendido y luego desvió la mirada.

–Mi madre me enseñó a respetar a las mujeres pero… ella realmente me desagrada –Boruto se preguntaba por qué de repente mencionó a su madre como si fuera normal frente a Sarada.

Ella asintió. Conocía a Hinata y no le quedaba duda alguna de que fuera una mujer respetuosa y dedicada. Boruto decidió cambiar el tema.

–¿Cómo es que un fantasma tiene hambre?

–Cuando tomo una forma materializada, mi cuerpo toma todas las funciones que un cuerpo normal tiene… además, no soy un fantasma, soy un ángel.

–Me sorprendes –Dijo Boruto con una leve sonrisa. En realidad estaba algo divertido. En cuanto escuchó de Sarada de que su cuerpo tenía las mismas funciones que uno normal, rápidamente pensó en que lo pondría a prueba con sus juegos de seducción. Genial, estaba deseándola.

De pronto, el mesero llegó con la comida y nadie más dijo nada.

Más tarde, mientras Boruto manejaba de camino al hotel, pensaba que debía hacer una jugada para atraer la atención de Sarada. Sonrió. Primero tenía que saber que terrenos pisaba con un Ángel.

–Dices que eres un Ángel… ¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas? Realmente tengo curiosidad.

Sarada asintió en respuesta.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas hacen en tu mundo?

–No mucho, en realidad. Hacemos pequeñas labores de campo para obtener nuestros alimentos y llevamos una vida pacífica… yo diría que normal.

–¿Solo hacen eso?

Sarada se encogió de hombros –Si. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?

–Vamos, yo me refiero a si no hacen algo para relajarse… ya sabes… etto…. ¿Pasarla bien con alguien más?

Sarada lo pensó, no comprendía muy bien la pregunta pero tenía una idea. Al parecer Boruto se refería a los momentos divertidos con otras personas, pero ella no conocía a nadie más que a Hinata-san. Sonrió.

–Sí.

Boruto se tensó un poco, pensaba que ella era inocente pero no era así.

–A veces, cuando no tengo nada más que hacer para entretenerme me pongo a tejer. Es algo que disfruto mucho hacer. De hecho, una amiga me enseñó a tejer.

Boruto la miró sorprendido por lo dicho por ella. No se esperaba esa respuesta tan inocente. Mientras el andaba de pervertido, ella no tenía idea de lo que él pensaba. De pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas en cuanto se detuvieron en el semáforo.

Ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué le sucedía?

–¿qué es tan gracioso?

–Perdón… yo… –respiró profundo y se calmó–. No esperaba que dijeras eso. Me refería a si no hay parejas de enamorados y esas cosas.

Sarada se sonrojó por lo dicho. Solo Negó.

Él suspiró. Eso sería difícil. Pero no sería divertido si no lo fuera.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Hotel, Sarada se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a ver los programas. Boruto la observó parado tras ella y sonrió con arrogancia. Debía hacer su movimiento ahora que estaba materializada. ¿Por qué no cobrarse con ella el que esta misma le impidiera tener sexo con otras? Caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer a su lado al mismo tiempo que extendía los brazos y pasaba uno por su hombro de ella.

Sarada le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué haces eso?

–¿De qué hablas? Solo te estoy abrazando. Eso es normal aquí. ¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó él con fingida inocencia.

Ella pareció creerle, pues inmediatamente volvió su vista al televisor.

Mientras Boruto sonrió de lado y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo de arriba hacia abajo con el suave toque de sus dedos. Inmediatamente sintió como ella se ponía rígida. Por su parte, ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda por ese gesto que Boruto estaba teniendo con ella.

–No hagas eso.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

–Relájate, solo es para que te sientas mejor.

–Pues no lo necesito estoy bien.

Boruto dejó de acariciarla y se acomodó mejor en el sofá de modo que quedaba frente a ella.

–Está bien. Pero sígueme contando de tu mundo.

–Realmente no hay nada más que contar… todo es… tranquilo… aburrido… no lo sé. Además, no llevo mucho tiempo ahí.

–Entiendo. Dices que era aburrido.

Ella asintió.

–Si tú quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a que te diviertas.

–En primera, no comprendo muy bien el significado de esa palabra. Y en segunda, no sé que esperar de ti realmente.

Boruto sonrió –Vamos, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que te lastimara, créeme que si aceptas, yo podría hacerte sentir realmente bien.

A Sarada le entró curiosidad de saber qué es lo que haría él para que ella se sintiera "bien".

–¿De qué se trata?

Boruto sonrió victorioso, aunque a la vez se sentía como un patán engañando a una niña.

–Dime, ¿No te gustó lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos?

–S-sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

–Se trata de eso. Las personas aquí se sienten bien con las caricias de otra persona, aunque no con cualquiera. Solo puedes sentirlas con la persona correcta y bueno… si te gustó lo que hice, es porque yo soy la correcta para ti en ese aspecto ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió algo confundida.

–¿Me permites?

Ella volvió a asentir. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Boruto tragó duro y luego procedió. Primero pasó sus dedos sobre su hombro para luego bajar lentamente. Se levantó para ponerse frente a ella y poner sus manos en sus tobillos. Ella se encontraba descalza así que fue fácil para él. Procedió a acariciarla ascendiendo lentamente, cuando llegó a sus rodillas comenzó lentamente a subir sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras estas se metían bajo su vestido que iba subiendo al igual que sus manos. Vio como ella se tensaba, pero no decía nada. Boruto comenzaba a excitarse más por la inocencia de esa chica que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que él le estaba haciendo realmente… la estaba tocando y además ella tenía una piel demasiado suave.

Él se incorporó sin dejar de tocarla mientras su rostro quedaba a la altura de la de ella y ella comenzaba a respirar con dificultad mientras le miraba a los ojos azules algo oscurecidos.

–Lo que sigue es… -susurró él para luego acercarse a sus labios y robarle un beso suave y lento.

Sarada se sorprendió, nadie le había hecho eso, y se sentía tan bien. Era como si estuviera probando los labios de aquel chico, como si sentirlos fuera… dejó de pensar cuando él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y esta gimió en respuesta.

Boruto se puso duro al instante. Rayos, eso se había oído genial. Comenzó a inclinarse más hasta que quedó sobre ella. Boruto continuó acariciándole las piernas hasta que comenzó a subir más a su zona íntima. Sarada se tensó, pero él subió la intensidad de sus besos y pronto ella se dejó llevar mientras comenzaba a sentir que unos dedos jugaban con esa zona baja de su cuerpo. Llevó su mano a la de Boruto que se encontraba tocándola y trató de retirarla pero él se resistía. Sentía que eso ya no estaba bien aunque se sentía bien. Así que hizo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para apartarlo de ella. Boruto salió volando cayendo sobre la televisión. Inmediatamente Sarada se asustó y corrió a él.

–Lo siento!, yo… no quería lastimarte –le dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse. Boruto se llevó la mano a su espalda mientras gemía de dolor.

–Creo que me lastimé la espalda.

–Ven siéntate.

–¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Fuiste tú quién se volvió loco… intenté que detuvieras tu mano pero… no querías y solo reaccioné instintivamente.

Boruto comenzó a toser para disimular lo escuchado.

–Debiste decirlo…

–No podía, tenías tu lengua metida en mi boca…

El se sonrojó. Carraspeó y luego se levantó.

–Iré a darme una ducha…

Si. Él realmente necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. No quería que ella viera el bulto que se asomaba debajo de sus pantalones.

Mientras se encontraba bajo la regadera. Pensaba en lo sucedido. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía estar con un ángel? Se había sentido tan bien, que no había caído en cuenta que estaba a punto de hacerla suya rápidamente.

Sonrió. Por ahora ya había comenzado con la seducción, estaba seguro de que a ella le había gustado. Haría sus movidas durante la siguiente semana y cuando volviera a materializarse, la tomaría mientras ella cediera voluntariamente y claro que lo haría, porque la haría desearle.

Mientras tanto, Sarada se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Tocó su parte baja y pensó que tal vez no hubiera reaccionado así. Después de todo él había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que la haría sentir bien. Miró el cuarto de baño en el que se encontraba Boruto y suspiró.

.

.

.

Tres días después…

Boruto se sobaba la espalda. Aún se sentía adolorido, y como no, incluso había destrozado la TV con su espalda. Sarada le miró desde la cama, hace tres días que él no dejaba de hacer ese gesto.

–¿Estás lastimado no?

–No, ¿por qué lo piensas?

–Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy orgulloso. Aún cuando si te duele, tu continúas haciéndote el fuerte.

Boruto sonrió de lado. –¿Eso crees?

Ella asintió y él decidió que utilizaría la culpa esta vez. Estos días había hecho con ella cercamientos y toques leves para después dejarla queriendo más.

–Bueno, si me duele, y estoy seguro de que sabes quién es la culpable.

–Lo siento, pero te repito que tú también tuviste la culpa.

–Sí, bueno… no sé si sabes que en tres días más voy a tener mi último concierto y estoy lastimado ¡Ah! Cómo me duele. Tienes razón, no puedo soportarlo más… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Creo que estoy en serios problemas –se quejó Boruto con mucho dramatismo, sin embargo, Sarada estaba asustada. Le había fallado a Hinata-san, ella estaba ahí para cuidar de él y sin embargo lo había lastimado.

–Lo siento, de verdad… yo… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Preguntó ella con preocupación.

Boruto sonrió –Bueno… podrías sólo mantenerte al pendiente de mí para cualquier cosa que necesite y…. también podrías darme un masaje en la espalda.

Dicho esto, Boruto se sacó la playera y se acostó en la cama boca abajo. Sarada le miraba sorprendida.

–¿qué esperas?, anda, apresúrate que me duele.

Sarada asintió y se encaminó a él –¿Tienes algún ungüento?

–En el primer cajón…

Sarada lo tomó y comenzó a masajear la espalda de Boruto lentamente, más en el lugar en el que estaba lastimado y efectivamente tenía una marca roja en ella. Se sintió culpable.

Mientras Boruto se sentía realmente bien. Si esa chica hacía eso con sus manos, no querría imaginarse…. Sacudió la cabeza al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando sus pensamientos, si no tenía cuidado, sería él quien caería ante ese inocente ángel. Ante sus pensamientos poco a poco se fue quedando dormido…

**Sueño de Boruto**

Se encontraba descansando en el regazo de alguien, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama se incorporó y se sorprendió de ver a su madre. Ella le sonrió.

–Has crecido mucho mi niño.

A Boruto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que no podía contener más –Ma… ¿Mamá?

Hinata le miró con ternura y lo abrazó. Le había costado mucho trabajo poder entrar al sueño de su Hijo.

Boruto se aferró a ella, no quería soltarla.

–Los extraño tanto… a ti y a Hima-chan, que son el primer regalo Naruto-Kun me dio. Y también a él, mi primer amor…

–Madre… ¿Por qué nos dejaste?. El tonto de mi padre no es un inútil, él no puede hacer nada sin ti.

Hinata sonrió. –No digas eso, Boruto. Papá es un buen hombre y creo que está haciendo un gran trabajo con Hima… además, siento que está triste porque su Boruto-chan no está con él.

–en realidad, yo… solo… no quiero verlos tristes y… soy un cobarde por no saber que decir o hacer en esa situación.

–Mi pequeño… has tenido que crecer tan rápido… lo siento.

Boruto se incorporó, se talló los ojos y la miró.

–Sé que suena tonto pero… ¿has estado bien?

–Sí. Aunque a veces me pongo triste cuando no puedo proteger a mi familia del peligro… yo solo quiero que te cuides y que no desperdicies tu vida.

Boruto abrió los ojos grandemente.

–Tu…. ¿me has observado?

Hinata asintió.

–Me sorprende que aún pueda sentir angustia. Aún sigues sacándome canas verdes pequeño travieso.

Boruto bajó la mirada, Konohámaru tenía razón cuando le dijo que su madre podría estar observándole –Mamá… yo… solo quiero ser fuerte…

–Sé cómo te sientes, pero ahora las cosas se han puesto algo peligrosas, habla con ella…

Hinata fue desapareciendo

–Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños…

–Espera, yo aún….

**Fin del sueño**

Boruto abrió los ojos. Se encontraba acostado en su cama y con las sábanas encima. Se tocó la espalda y sintió un parche para el dolor. Suspiró, había soñado con su madre y le había parecido tan real… salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con Konohámaru mirándole preocupado.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso no me ves?

El mánager suspiró, el sarcasmo del chico a veces lo irritaba. Pasó adentro con unos papeles en la mano.

–Boruto, estoy aquí para ver si realmente quieres que la gira termine aquí. La verdad es que está teniendo una respuesta positiva por parte del público y sería una pena que este fuera el último.

–No sé si comprendas esto, pero… a veces nosotros necesitamos descansar, como imagen pública nos mostramos ante las cámaras con una sonrisa y sin preocupación alguna… pero realmente estamos cansados… yo lo estoy y no he visto a mi familia por eso. Es verdad que he estado huyendo pero después de escuchar llorar a mi hermana tras el teléfono, pienso que ya es suficiente.

Konohámaru se sorprendió. Nunca había escuchado a Boruto hablar así. Sonrió orgulloso.

–Tienes razón. Y dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de ese ángel?

Boruto se alteró cuando le escuchó. ¿Cómo sabía Konohámaru de ella?

–Vamos, no me veas así. Me refiero a esa chica con la que te fuiste hace unos días. Parecían muy cercanos –le dijo su manager mientras lo codeaba.

–¿Por qué dices que es un ángel? –le dijo Boruto con el ceño fruncido.

–Porque parece que ella tiene que ver con tu cambio

Boruto suspiró. Al perecer él no sabía nada. De pronto vio como Sarada pasaba de ellos y se sentaba en el sofá mientras miraba a Konohámaru.

–No te incumbe con quien ande, tu trabajo es ver que yo lo tenga.

–Bien, bien… una cosa más. Nuestro contrato se vence hoy… ya eres mayor de edad así que está en ti si quieres renovarlo.

–Deja de decir tonterías, sería problemático tener que buscar a otra persona. Solo renuévalo y ya.

Konohámaru sonrió como tonto y le miró ilusionado

–Boru-chan… después de todo me aprecias –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y le abrazó a la fuerza.

Boruto trataba de apartarlo de él.

–¡Déjame!, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

–Ok. Me retiro entonces, ja, ja, ja.

La puerta se cerró y Boruto se dejó caer en la cama.

–No puedo creer que siga soportándole… que tonto…

Sarada s acercó a él.

–Se ve que aprecia mucho ¿no?

–Tal vez…

–¿Cómo te sientes? Ayer te quedaste dormido y ya no despertaste.

Boruto recordó el sueño con su madre y sonrió levemente

"Feliz cumpleaños" recordó perfectamente la aterciopelada voz de su madre.

–Parecía tan real…

–¿De qué hablas?

–Nada…

–Feliz cumpleaños, debes estar feliz… me han dicho que el cumpleaños es el mejor día para una persona.

Boruto se incorporó y la miró incrédulo.

–Eso no es verdad ¿Acaso me vez feliz?

–¿No lo estás?

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿Es por tu espalda?

–Tal vez… ¿Recuerdas lo que hice para hacerte sentir bien?

Sarada asintió y Boruto sonrió.

–¿Por qué no intentas darme un beso en los labios?

–Incluso para mí suele ser difícil concentrarme para lograrlo sin traspasarte…

–Pero ya has podido tocarme antes.

–Es diferente…

Boruto bufó exasperado.

–Tal vez podríamos salir –le dijo ella.

–Eso es mejor a estar encerrado aquí "Sin poder tocarte" –se dijo Boruto esto último mentalmente.

.

.

.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una Iglesia antigua. Era enorme y tenía un porte arquitectónico e histórico. Sarada se maravilló y quiso entrar. Boruto le siguió.

–Buenos días tengan jóvenes –habló un anciano que parecía ser el cuidador.

Boruto y Sarada se sorprendieron, pues nadie más que Boruto podría ver a Sarada.

–¿Usted puede verme?

El anciano asintió

–Por supuesto, se que tienes una energía diferente… no eres un humano en sí. Al menos no uno normal.

El anciano miró a Boruto –Jovencito… no muchos tienen la suerte de ser cuidados por un ángel… sean bienvenidos.

Boruto parpadeó mientras el anciano se retiraba y Sarada se inclinaba en modo de saludo.

–Ese anciano da escalofríos…

–Debería ser más respetuoso… tal vez sea una divinidad o algo así.

–Oye… yo puedo verte y no por eso soy una divinidad ¿O sí?

–Tiene razón…

Unas rosas blancas llamaron la atención de Boruto, quien se dirigió a ellas para entrar a un hermoso y tranquilo jardín.

–Vaya, este lugar sí que transmite paz…

–Tienes razón –dijo Sarada para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la brisa que mecía sus cortos cabellos. Mientras Boruto la observaba atento y en cámara lenta.

Sarada le miró –Boruto…

–¿Si?

–Tengo curiosidad sobre ese Oji-san así que iré a hacerle preguntas.

Boruto se encogió de hombros –como quieras te espero aquí.

Sarada se fue en busca del anciano.

El shinigami Hidan estaba observándole desde arriba, justo en el campanario de la iglesia mientras sonreía vilmente.

.

.

Sarada buscaba al anciano hasta que lo encontró barriendo el patio trasero.

–Oji-san, ¿Cómo es que usted puede verme?

El anciano sonrió –Puedes llamarme Undertake chiquilla.

Ella asintió y él continuó.

–Soy una persona especial, puedo verlo todo chiquilla.

–Usted parece saber porqué estoy aquí.

–Yo lo sé todo después de todo… antes fui un shinigami. Pero más importante ahora… puedo sentir a un shinigami más aquí. Parece que quiere llevarse al chico... y está a punto de lograrlo…

Sarada abrió los ojos enormemente y comenzó a sentir escalofríos por lo dicho y porque el anciano tenía razón. Corrió en busca de Boruto quien se encontraba en el jardín cerca de la entrada.

Boruto sintió una pequeña piedra caerle en la cabeza y por reflejo miró arriba y con miedo vio que un pedazo de roca de la iglesia venía hacia él.

–¡Cuidado! –escuchó el grito de Sarada para luego ver que ella lo tiraba al suelo y la roca caía y se rompía en pedazos.

Boruto miró todo atónito y Sarada se contuvo de mirar hacia arriba. Si lo hacía podría darle a entender al shinigami que sí podía verlo y eso no sería bueno. El shinigami desapareció molesto, otra vez esa mocosa.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella.

–¿Sabes? Creo que alguien no me quiere vivo…

Ella le miró sorprendida –No digas eso… ha sido… una casualidad.

–No lo sé… pero es curioso que en todas estas veces tú me sigas salvando.

–Soy tu ángel protector ¿no?

Boruto se carcajeó. Pero aún así, sentía que ella le ocultaba algo… tres accidentes en los que pudo perder la vida ya eran extraños para él….

.

.

.

Hasta aquí..

No podré actualizar porque me voy de viaje hasta el 9 de Enero, pero si tuviera la oportunidad y la inspiración me atacara de repente, prometo actualizar.


	9. Quiero saber la verdad

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** En estos capítulos tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

Otra cosa más: Otros de mis animes favoritos es Kurositsuji, así que voy a meter a un personaje a la historia. Se trata de "Undertake" el enterrador.

CAPITULO 9: "Quiero saber la verdad"

.

.

.

.

(Día del último concierto)

Boruto aún se encontraba pensativo sobre lo sucedido, había sido extraño, de hecho todas las circunstancias en las que esos accidentes habían sucedido fueron extrañas. No sabía que pensar al respecto, pero sabía que Sarada sabía algo que él no.

-Última llamada… -dijo una mujer.

Boruto asintió y respiró profundo. Ese era el último concierto y por ahora se olvidaría de eso. Llevaba ropas oscuras y el cabello lo llevaba atado a una coleta baja, mientras iba maquillado y tenía los ojos delineados. Parecía todo un chico malo.

Caminaba hacia el escenario y se dio cuenta de cómo Sarada le seguía atrás. Desde ese último incidente en la iglesia, ella no se le despegaba. Por supuesto que ella sabía algo.

Subió al escenario y se centró en su público junto a Sumire. Logró concentrarse hasta el final…. El concierto por fin había terminado. De pronto, de la nada, un cable proveniente de la planta de luz se soltó de alguna manera y comenzó a moverse de manera descontrolada mientras sacaba chispas. El equipo de seguridad tomó a Sumire, quien ya estaba por salir y la sacaron de ahí. Mientras que Boruto estaba atrapado entre ese cable que parecía una especie de serpiente queriendo atacarlo. Las personas gritaban asustadas mientras Boruto retrocedía lo que podía. Sarada tomó el cable ante la mirada sorprendida de Boruto y la lanzó lejos del alcance de él. Ante las personas, parecía que el cable se había movido por la fuerza de los movimientos. Pero esta vez el Shinigami Hidan había visto a Sarada y frunció el seño, tenía sospechas de ella y ahora lo confirmaba, esa chica n era normal y cuando ella lo miró directamente, se sorprendió, para luego sonreír perversamente, bien, esto se pondría bueno. Aunque la pregunta era… ¿Quién era ella y por qué protegía tanto ese chico?

Naruto corrió hacia su hijo muy asustado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Boruto estaba en shock, había visto a su padre correr hacia él en cámara lenta. ¿Cómo había llegado el viejo ahí?. Sarada miraba todo a una distancia considerable, miró a Himawari quien era detenida por Konohámaru para que no corriera con su hermano.

Naruto había decidido darle una sorpresa a Boruto por su cumpleaños al presentarse en su último concierto, para después asegurarse de que juntos regresaran a Konoha y descansara de su carrera por lo menos tres meses. Todo iba bien, Naruto no podía creer lo talentoso que era su hijo, obviamente Konohámaru le había dado a él y a Himawari un lugar VIP. El concierto terminó, y el pánico atacó a Naruto en cuanto ese cable se soltó para querer dañar a su pequeño, porque sí, Boruto a pesar de ser mayor de edad para él era su pequeño.

Corrió hacia él dispuesto a todo para protegerlo, pero inesperadamente el cable se hizo a un lado y él no se detuvo hasta ver que su hijo estaba a salvo.

–Boruto, ¿estás bien hijo? –preguntó un desesperado Naruto.

Él solo asintió.

El equipo de seguridad se acercó a ellos pero Naruto molesto se abrió paso y guió a su hijo a los camerinos correspondientes junto con Himawari.

Cuando llegaron adentro Boruto por fin reaccionó

–¿Padre? ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó sorprendido

–¡Hermano! –gritó Himawari mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

–Hima –le dijo contento Boruto.

Naruto se dirigió a Konohámaru visiblemente molesto.

–¿Qué rayos pasa con la seguridad aquí Konohámaru?, ya van dos veces seguidas en las que mi hijo casi tiene un accidente!

–Padre, estoy bien… no tienes que….

–escucha, no pienso permitir que te siguas exponiendo así, o cambian a las personas irresponsables que se encargan del escenario o no permitiré que sigas en esto.

–Papá tranquilízate, mi hermano esta bien.

Sarada apareció al lado de Boruto –Baya, tu padre tiene carácter cuando se trata de sus bebés.

Boruto la miró, se había acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones que ya ni siquiera saltaba del susto como hacía las primeras veces y himawari miró a su hermano ver a la nada.

Naruto respiró profundo y se calmó.

–Tienes razón Naruto, estas negligencias no son aceptables. Me encargaré de todo –dijo Konohámaru, antes de salir volteó hacia Boruto–. ¿Quieres que llame al Doctor Sai?

Boruto negó –No es necesario…

–Si, llámalo para que lo revisen –habló Naruto

–Papá, ya dije que no tengo nada.

–Silencio

Boruto frunció el ceño Y Konohámaru salió de ahí.

–Hermano, queríamos darte una sorpresa, pero nosotros fuimos los que nos sorprendimos, mejor dicho nos asustamos. Eso estuvo horrible –comentó Himawari asustada.

Este le sonrió sinceramente y Sarada vio una faceta diferente en él por primera vez.

–Estas cosas no siempre pasan, de hecho es la segunda vez.

–Hijo, mañana mismo regresamos a Konoha.

–Como quieras…. –Boruto solo se encogió de hombros.

La puerta se abrió y Sai entró con su maletín.

–Bien, hagamos un chequeo principalmente….

–No tengo nada, puede irse.

–Silencio Boruto, no puedes hablarle así al doctor, el solo hace su trabajo –regañó Naruto.

–Usted debe ser su padre.

–Así es doctor.

Naruto le dio la mano y ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa.

–Hija, vamos afuera, dejemos que el doctor haga su trabajo.

Ella asintió y salió con su padre.

.

.

.

Más tarde, los tres salían del lugar hacia la camioneta logrando pasar entre la multitud de reporteros que querían saber sobre lo sucedido, todo era un caos y como siempre Konohámaru era el que respondía.

–¿qué sucedió?, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Cree que se trate de un atentado?...

Naruto se tensó en cuanto escuchó eso. ¿Sería posible que alguien estuviera intentando matar a su hijo? Sacudió la cabeza y se aferró a sus dos hijos a quienes abrazaba y cubría de las cámaras. Cuando llegaron a la camioneta todos respiraron profundo.

–no puedo creer que soportes esto hermano, eres increíble –le dijo Himawari

–Lo siento, no quería que pasaran por esto nunca –les dijo Boruto.

Naruto se sorprendió y sonrió –No te preocupes por eso.

Himawari se abrazó a Boruto –Ten más cuidado ¿si?

Boruto sonrió –si, como usted diga.

Sarada, quien iba a lado de Boruto miraba la escena y luego a Naruto.

–Vaya Hinata-san, tiene usted razón, el señor Naruto es guapo.

"–Lo es…. " claro que ella estaba sonrojada.

.

.

.

Naruto y Himawari se quedaron en la habitación de hotel de Boruto, pues al despistado de su padre no se le había ocurrido reservar un cuarto de hotel…. Que descuidado, por suerte él les había ofrecido quedarse en su habitación

–Lo siento hijo, creo que te estamos molestando…

–Descuida viejo, no importa…. Himawari, dormirás en la cama, papá y yo nos tenderemos una colchas en el suelo.

–¿Seguro?

–Eres mi hermanita, ¿crees que te dejaría dormir en el suelo?

–No.

–He ordenado algo de comida por si tienen hambre

Himawari prendió el televisor, de inmediato aparecieron las Noticias.

"Esta tarde, el pánico envolvió nuevamente a los fans del famoso cantante Japonés Boruto, pues, durante su último concierto luego de finalizar su presentación, un cable de alta tención proveniente de una planta eléctrica se salió de control y estuvo a punto de lastimar a nuestro ídol. Las autoridades investigan si se trató de una falla técnica o de un atentado, pues esta es la segunda vez que ocurre un altercado cerca del Idol"

Himawari cambió el canal, pero estaban hablando de él solo que algo llamó la atención de los tres.

Persona 1: "Revisando estos sucesos, todos parecen ser accidentes, pero un reciente video que esta circulando por las redes sociales, nos dice que tal vez sea la muerte quien está persiguiendo a este famoso cantante"

Persona 2: "Me imagino que los televidentes aún no han visto este fuerte video, pues acaba de ser puesto en las redes debido a que es muy reciente, de hecho se trata de hace unos días"

–¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablan? –Boruto frunció el ceño.

Persona 1: "¿Por que no vemos el video y luego los últimos dos accidentes?" Juzguen por ustedes mismos….

En el video se capta a Boruto en un jardín cuando de repente un pedazo grande de concreto viene hacia él pero una fuerza extraña lo empuja a salvo y cae hacia atrás mientras el pedazo de concreto se destroza. El video se termina ahí para luego mostrar los dos últimos accidentes.

Himawari se tapó la boca.

–Hermano esto ya no es normal.

Y Boruto lo sabía, y también sabía que Sarada sabía algo. La miró y vio que ella se levantaba para salir de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Tomó a Boruto de los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

–¿¡Por qué no me dijiste de ese accidente!?, ¡POR DIOS CASI MUERES! ¡POR QUE NO TIENES CUIDADO!

Boruto vio miedo e impotencia en los ojos de su padre, estuvo a punto de discutirle por su regaño, pero no lo hizo también por su hermana.

–No me pasó nada… solo me paré debajo de una estructura antigua que simplemente no aguantó más.

Himawari tocó el hombro de su padre y este se tranquilizó. Siempre sus arranques, provocaban que su hijo se pusiera a la defensiva ante sus gritos y terminaran discutiendo y gritándose. Él ya no quería eso, así que tendría que tranquilizarse.

–Hijo yo… soy muy supersticioso y eso que acaban de decir me deja mucho que pensar… si se tratara de algo sobrenatural que quiere algo de ti… entonces esto es muy peligroso.

–Padre… ¿Tú crees en esas cosas? –preguntó Himawari con incredulidad

Boruto no discutió lo que su padre había dicho. Si lo hubiera escuchado antes de conocer a Sarada, le habría dicho que eran tonterías, pero Sarada misma era prueba de que su padre tenía razón.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien…

Naruto se sorprendió.

–¿Me crees?

Boruto se encogió de Hombros. –Tranquilízate, saldré un rato…

Boruto tomó su gorra y lentes oscuros y salió de la habitación, si quería dejar tranquilo a su padre debía saber primero lo que Sarada tendría que decirle. Buscó a Sarada y la encontró en el estacionamiento. Con un ademán de la cabeza le dijo que subiera al auto, ella así lo hizo y Boruto arrancó. Pronto comenzó a manejar sin rumbo

Entonces Boruto habló:

–Se que sabes algo… así que dímelo, dime todo lo que sabes… Alguien no me quiere vivo ¿no es así?

Sarada suspiró.

–Desde que llegué… he intentado decírtelo, pero desde el principio no querías escucharme…

–No me salgas con excusas

–Estoy aquí porque alguien me envió…

–¿Quién?

–¿Quién mas va a ser? Tu madre por supuesto… Hinata-san.

–Espera, no te permito que juegues con la memoria de mi madre ni con mis emociones –dijo él algo molesto.

–No lo hago, soy un ángel, y tu madre también es uno, ella quería venir en mi lugar pero fue imposible. Además, ella te habló ¿No es cierto?

Al escucharla Boruto abrió los ojos, entonces recordó el sueño que había tenido… ella en algún momento le había dicho "Habla con ella". Se tapó la boca con una mano.

–¿Me juras que es verdad?

–Es verdad.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo la conoces?

–Hinata-san está bien, ella siempre los está observando, es… como si continuara conectada con ustedes… de alguna manera.

Boruto sonrió.

–¿De verdad solo te envió por mi seguridad o hay algo más? llevo un tiempo sin meterme en problemas… pero es como si me persiguieran. ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

–El plan es evitar que mueras.

–¿De… de qué hablas?

–Boruto. De donde vengo nosotros los ángeles convivimos con los shinigamis, ¿Sabes lo que son los shinigamis?

–Son una mitología japonesa, ellos son ángeles de la muerte, se supone que transportan las almas al otro mundo.

Sarada asintió –A uno de ellos se le ha dado la orden de venir por tí.

Boruto abrió los ojos a más no poder.

–¿qué?, espera, yo ¿voy a morir? Jajaja no seas tan bromista. –dijo nerviosamente

–Es la verdad, mi intención no es asustarte. Pero esto es serio.

Boruto se estacionó cerca de un parque muy tranquilo y apagó el motor del auto. Guardó silencio un rato y luego la miró. -¿Por qué yo?

–Por tu comportamiento, tal parece que no te importa tu vida, que has perdido el interés de vivir. La orden se ha dado. Hinata-san se enteró, ella estaba triste y asustada. Fue ella quién me envió a cuidarte y evitar a esos shinigamis.

Boruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo eso era de locos, sin embargo, era verdad.

–No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte, esto no durará mucho. Lo que debes hacer es cambiar tu comportamiento y aférrate a la vida por las personas importante para ti. Solo así la amenaza de tu vida se retira y ese Shinigami ya no podrá hacerte nada más. Hasta que eso suceda, debes estar a mi lado y yo te protegeré –le dijo ella con convicción.

Esto último se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Boruto quedó embrujado por esa mirada y esas palabras. Diablos! Esa chica…

Sin pensarlo la tomó de la mejilla y le robó un rápido y pequeño beso. Sarada se sonrojó, por unos segundos logró sentir el tacto de él.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Lo necesitaba –le dijo sonriente.

.

.

.

.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el primer Capítulo del 2018 ¡Feliz 2018!... bueno si quieren saber sobre mis actualizaciones visiten mi página de Facebook: **AMV de Animes, Mangas y un poco de Fanfic :**

Naruterafanfics/?ref=bookmarks


	10. Chapter 10: Regreso y… ¿Tranquilidad?

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** Tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

Si quieren saber sobre mis actualizaciones visiten mi página de Facebook: **AMV de Animes, Mangas y un poco de Fanfic**

Búsquenme como Naruterafanfics

CAPITULO 10: "Regreso y…. ¿Tranquilidad?"

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber escuchado la verdad de la boca de Sarada, él se encontraba algo tenso, debía aceptar que estar bajo la mira de un Shinigami no era para nada bueno. Ella le miró mientras él se concentraba para manejar.

––No te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy aquí para protegerte.

––¿Quién está preocupado? Yo no lo estoy… estás imaginando cosas.

––Solo relájate –le dijo ella al ver que apretaba el volante con ambas manos.

––Estoy relajado ¿Ok?

––Lo que digas…

––Mi padre… parece creer que si hay algo sobrenatural tras de mí.

––Escucha Boruto. Esto es serio, por nada del mundo debes involucrar a tu padre y tu hermana en esto… es decir, no puedes decir nada de esto. Inventa algo para que se tranquilicen, pero Hidan no puede saber que ellos saben algo.

––¿A qué te refieres? ¿Puede lastimar también a mi familia?

––A sí es.

––Entonces no debería ir con ellos a Konoha…

Sarada Negó.

––No te preocupes, ya te dije que mientras ellos ignoren lo que pasa. Él no puede tocarlos. Además, debes pasar tiempo con ellos…. Es los que necesitas. Para que esto termine rápido.

––¿Me prometes que estarán bien?

–Si. Por ahora es lo mejor.

.

.

.

Mas tarde, Boruto llegó al hotel. Himawari se encontraba dormida y Naruto estaba despierto, lo estaba esperando.

––¿Qué sucede viejo? ¿Por qué no te has dormido?

––te estaba esperando.

––Se que estás preocupado, pero he hablado con Konohámaru y solo fueron fallas….

––¿De verdad?

––A sí es…

––Aún así… cuando lleguemos a Konoha, lo primero que haremos será visitar a tu madre y pedirle que te proteja…

–––No creo que sea necesario… es decir… yo creo que ella me ha estado protegiendo ya… mira lo que ha sucedido… y aún así yo… estoy aquí sano y salvo.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y sonrió. Recordó cuando la conoció, él tenía 16 años.

FlashBack…

Naruto se arrastraba en medio de un bosque, parecía que apenas y tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pié… mientras su mejor amigo yacía inconsciente a unos metros de él. Ambos estaban visiblemente lastimados y golpeados. Se volteó de espaldas y cerró los ojos… cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y una dulce voz hablarle:

––¿Estás bien?...

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mudo ante el Ángel que se mostraba frente a él. Con un vestido veraniego color violeta y el cabello suelto y largo. Sonrió como tonto y dijo:

––Que hermosa eres…

La vio sonrojarse.

––Tú… tú también eres lindo…

Sonrió aún más y luego cayó en la inconsciencia. Cuando despertó se encontró en una cabaña y a su amigo a un lado de él.

Después de eso, se habría enterado que ese ángel de Nombre Hinata, era quien los había ayudado y cuidado, para luego conocerse más y casarse más tarde…

FIN DE FlashBack

––¿Padre?... oye viejo ¿estás bien?

––Ah… si, si…. Tienes razón hijo.

.

En otra parte, Sarada caminaba en el loby del hotel mientras que desde las sombras, aparecía Hidan con una sonrisa ladina.

––Sabía que no eras normal, ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi camino?

––No tengo porque contestarte, pero yo no voy a permitir que te lleves al chico –le dijo ella seriamente.

Hidan sonrio.

––No soy de los que respetan las reglas, así que si te metes en mi camino, sea, quien seas voy a deshacerme de ti.

De pronto, el shinigami sacó una enorme especie de Guadaña y se lanzó hacia ella dispuesto a atacarla pero inesperadamente el cuerpo de ella reaccionó y realizó un contraataque con una espada que apareció en su mano como una especie de defensa.

Ella esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques del shinigami. Pero en un momento este fue más rápido que ella y le dio una patada que la aventó hacia una ventana de vidrio que atravesó sin ningún problema. El shinigami iba a atacarla, pero su anillo comenzó a brillar. Eso significaba que lo estaban convocando.

––¡Maldición! ¡Te juro que voy a regresar!

Sarada solo le sostuvo la mirada. El shinigami desapareció y ella hizo desaparecer su espada. Se hincó en el suelo, de pronto se sentía agotada.

"Tranquila pequeña… solo respira profundo…"

Sarada hizo lo que Hinata le decía y pronto se calmó. Cielos, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba en una batalla a un Shinigami y para su confusión ella logró reaccionar ante los ataques como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué ella tenía esos conocimientos? ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Sacudió la cabeza, por ahora lo importante era proteger a Boruto.

Sarada entró a la habitación y se acostó a lado de Himawari, esa chica desprendía una calidez como la de Hinata.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha, Sarada se sorprendió de lo hermoso y tranquilo que era el lugar. Ella se maravilló con los paisajes. Aún cuando sabía que Boruto no podía contestarle estando presente su hermana y padre en el auto ella igual le hablaba.

––Que hermoso es aquí Boruto, no puedo creer que prefieras la ruidosa ciudad a este pueblo tan cálido.

Boruto se sentía tenso. Claro que la escuchaba, pero la situación era extraña, que ella le hablara y que solo él la escuchara. Porque ni su padre, ni hermana la veían o la escuchaban y sinceramente él temía que de un momento a otro solo le contestara cuando corría el riesgo de que lo miraran como si estuviera loco. El solo rogaba internamente que se callara pero parecía que ella quería molestarlo.

––Wow, ¡Mira eso! Son unas vacas. ¡Oh! Y caballos! Que lindos. Vamos corran, corran.

Boruto iba a ponerse sus auriculares cuando Naruto le habló.

––¿No es bueno regresar a casa?

––Supongo.

––¿Quisieras algo en especial para comer?

Boruto frunció el ceño ––¿Tú cocinarás?

Naruto sonrió.

––Tomé clases. Pídeme lo que quieras.

––Hamburguesas.

Naruto se carcajeó.

Cuando llegaron a casa Naruto los envió a su habitación y les dijo que él les llamaría cuando terminara las hamburguesas.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver que todo seguía igual que como lo había dejado la última vez. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el retrato de su madre para admirarlo. Su madre aún seguía con ellos… cerca… cuidándoles.

––¿Sarada?

––Um?

––Antes dijiste que ella quería venir, pero que no podía, pero tú si…¿Cómo está eso?

––No lo sé… es extraño, se supone que los ángeles pueden ir a la tierra después de cumplir tres años de su muerte, según tengo entendido Hinata-san lleva solo dos años y yo también pero tu madre me dijo que yo era diferente a los seres que estaban ahí como ángeles, que yo era la única que podía entrar a la tierra y así fue, aquí estoy.

Boruto la miró un momento.

––Entonces tu ya…

––Si. Por eso soy un ángel.

De alguna manera, él se sentía triste… ella ya no estaba Viva…

Sarada se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

––Hermoso lugar.

Él la miró mientras el viento movía los cortos cabellos de ella. Era un hecho, ella ya le gustaba. Un ángel, alguien que ya había muerto. Mordió su labio y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí. Sarada le miró sorprendida mientras se veía a Naruto en la puerta. Boruto se sorprendió de ver a su padre frente a él.

––Vamos a comer tu hermana nos espera.

Boruto asintió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Mientras comían, él no decía nada, que patético era…deprimirse solo por lo que había descubierto hace unos momentos.

––Gracias por la comida… ––dijo Boruto para luego retirarse.

––¿No te gustó? ––preguntó Naruto.

––estuvo buena viejo… me sorprende que no hayas incendiado la cocina.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Más tarde Boruto entró a su habitación con una hamburguesa. Sarada le miró.

––Materialízate, te traje una para que la pruebes.

Tomó su dije y así lo hizo.

––Ummmm es delicioso.

Sarada repiqueteaba los pies en el piso mientras disfrutaba la hamburguesa. Ante la mirada oscurecida de Boruto. Esa chica no sabía que le estaba dando una muestra de placer inocente. Comenzó a sentirse caliente con solo escucharla gemir. Se encaminó a la ventana y dejó que el aire lo tranquilizara. Respiró profundo.

Más tarde a la hora de acostarse, este se tiró en la cama miró a Sarada y vio como esta se sentaba en un rincón de su habitación mientras tomaba sus rodillas. Boruto se incorporó.

––Vamos, no pensarás dormir en el suelo ¿verdad?

––Bueno… tu cama no es tan grande. Solo cabe uno y tú ya la has tomado.

––No me importaría compartirla. Anda ven aquí ––Boruto palpó el espacio en su cama.

Dudosa, ella se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él. Se acostó a su lado y se volteó a lado contrario de Boruto. Él sonrió de lado y la abrazó por detrás. Ella brincó y volteó a verlo seria.

––Debo abrazarte para que ninguno de los dos caiga al suelo. Descuida no tiene nada de malo.

Ella pareció creerle.

Boruto se pegó más a ella y escondió su cara en la nuca de ella. Lentamente fue acercando su nariz al cuello de ella. Tenía un aroma dulce, no podía explicarlo pero era único. Un olor que lo hipnotizaba y lo llenaba de ansias. Ella sentía que Boruto hacía algo extraño en ella y más cuando este comenzó a mover sus manos desde su cadera hasta sus piernas.

––¿Qué… qué haces?

––Tranquila… solo… intento que te relajes…

Inesperadamente ella gimió cuando sintió todas esas sensaciones al sentirlo hablarle en su oído y como consecuencia Boruto sintió un tirón debajo de sus pantalones de Pijama. Entonces la volteó rápidamente y se posicionó sobre ella. La miró al los ojos y vio confusión en ellos, ambos estaban agitados y él le sostenía las manos contra la cama. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

––¿Boruto?

El la besó rápidamente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella e inconscientemente con una de sus manos la tomó de sus caderas y la alzó. Ella sintió una parte dura y caliente que le hizo sacar un gemido que él ahogó con su propia boca. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Sarada logró posicionarse sobre él y agitada le dijo:

––No estás…. Para nada haciendo… que me relaje… ahora estoy… agitada.

Boruto reaccionó y al verla así sobre él… se mordió el labio y trató de calmarse. Había perdido el control rápidamente.

––Ok…. Solo…. Acuéstate… ¿bien?

Ella se quitó de encima y ambos volvieron al lugar en el que estaban al principio.

Después de un rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Realmente Konoha era una pequeña ciudad que al estar rodeado de pura vegetación y campos de cultivo daba aires de un pueblo. Era un lugar especial.

Dos semanas después de lo sucedido, Ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre lo sucedido. Aunque Sarada parecía indiferente ante el asunto pues realmente ella no tenía conocimientos sobre ese tipo de acercamientos. Naturalmente se avergonzaba ante el hecho de ver a un chico completamente desnudo, pero de ahí a diferenciar sobre el sexo era muy diferente. Por otra parte, Boruto si se sentía extraño, es decir, la chica o Ángel que le gustaba se había mostrado muy dispuesta a él y sabía que ella ignoraba todo. Pero su simple inocencia le prendía, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ambos caminaban en el campo.

––Dime Sarada…. ese shinigami… ¿cuál crees que sea el siguiente movimiento?

––Pues… no lo sé, es extraño, ya han pasado dos semanas y no he sentido su presencia.

––¿Crees que se haya rendido?... es decir, he estado conviviendo con mi familia y realmente la he pasado bien, no he bebido ni… he tenido sexo con chicas así que… ––Boruto calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

––¿Sexo con chicas? ¿a qué te refieres?

––Ahhhhhhhhhh, me refiero a relacionarme con ellas… ya sabes…

––¿Cómo conocerlas?

––¡Sí! Sí… así es… ––él respiró profundo

––Bueno, ese día que te dije la verdad, el shinigami fue al hotel.

Boruto la miró sorprendido.

––¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso?

––Lo olvidé… ––dijo ella fría y rápidamente.

––¿Qué pasó? ––le preguntó él inmediatamente y algo confuso por su extraño y repentino cambio de actitud.

–– Sentí su presencia y fui hacia él. Apareció y conversamos un poco…

––¿Sobre qué?

––Me preguntó quién era yo y porqué te protegía, no le contesté, y se molestó, luego me atacó y peleamos un rato. Inesperadamente recibió una especie de llamada y se fue. Desde entonces no ha aparecido. Tal vez le han dicho algo… no lo sé.

––¿Te lastimó?

––No.

––Ok…

––¡Oye! ¡Boruto!

Boruto Volteó a ver a quien le hablaba, se trataba de Shikadai, su amigo de la infancia. Sonrió.

––¡Shikadai! Amigo! ¿Cómo estás? ––preguntó Boruto

––Estoy bien, viejo… pensé que te habías olvidado de tus amigos.

––Claro que no amigo, he estado muy ocupado.

––Entonces ¿estás de vacaciones?

––Si.

––Viejo… que loco eso de tus accidentes, has estado cerca.

––Ahh, si… tengo un Ángel guardián que me protege –dijo sinceramente.

Sarada le miró sorprendida ¿a caso estaba loco?

––Pues tienes razón, solo un Ángel que estuviera cuidando de ti te protegería de esos fatales accidentes.

––jajajaja, soy un hombre con suerte…

––Supongo que no estarás ocupado esta noche.

––No ¿Por qué?

––Habrá una fiesta en el gran lago… ya sabes de esas que se ponen buenas, ¿Por qué no vienes?

––Si… ¿Por qué no? ––al decir esto Boruto creyó que Sarada le diría algo, pero inesperadamente ella no dijo nada.

––Genial… entonces nos vemos más tarde. Todos se sorprenderán cuando te vean.

Boruto asintió y Shikadai se fue.

.

.

.

Sarada tenía planeado visitar a Hinata en un plano Astral para poder hablar con ella mucho mejor sobre el shinigami Hidan y así prepararse para un contraataque. No sabía que había pasado, pero por alguna razón Hinata no se había comunicado con ella. Estaba preocupada. Tan preocupada que no prestó atención a los planes de Boruto. Ni siquiera cuando él se había arreglado para la fiesta.

––Sarada… voy a salir. No escomo si estuviera haciendo algo malo… al contrario… solo voy a divertirme… así que… ––Boruto se sorprendió de escucharse dando explicaciones ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa chica? Además, Sarada no le había prestado atención.

Molesto consigo mismo salió de la habitación.

––Hijo, ¿Vas a Salir?

Boruto miró a su padre quién tenía sus lentes puestos mientras trabajaba en su computadora.

––Me encontré con Shikadai esta mañana y me invitó a una fiesta.

––¿Hablas de esas fiestas que dan en el gran lago?

––Si.

––Ten cuidado hijo, y por favor, no bebas mucho.

––No lo haré… solo… iré a ver qué tal esta.

––Hermano, te has vaciado toda la colonia. La casa huele mucho.

––No es verdad Hima.

––¿No cenarás?

––No, ya me tengo que ir.

Dicho esto Boruto se fue.

.

.

.

Sarada respiró profundo, se acostó en la cama y tocó el dije, sabía que esto sería difícil, pero sin Boruto rondando por ahí, le sería más fácil concentrarse para entrar al mundo astral.

Cuando entró, comenzó a llamar a Hinata. Tardó un poco pero finalmente logró hacer que ella viniera.

––Hinata-san, gracias a dios… pensé que algo le había sucedido… realmente hay algo que…

––¡Sarada-chan!

––¿Qué pasa? ¿está bien? ¿Por qué no me puedo contactar con usted?

––No tengo mucho tiempo, escuchame… Hidan fue llamado ante Pein.

––¿Habla del líder de los shinigamis?

––Sí. Lo que sucedió fue que se dieron cuenta de que había alguna inestabilidad cerca de él… creo que se trata de ti. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que eras especial?

Sarada asintió.

––Al parecer… hay una irregularidad contigo, creo que eso tiene que ver con tus recuerdos borrados. Creo que se trata de la forma en que moriste. Solo pasa cuando no fue muy bonita… es decir… tal vez moriste de una forma…

––Entiendo Hinata-san pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con usted? ¿Está bien?

––Lo que sucede es que… Hidan les habló sobre ti. Y te han declarado un ser Inestable.

––¿Eso qué significa?

––Que no puedes ser definida tu situación y por lo tanto debes ser eliminada.

Sarada abrió los ojos grandemente. Hinata continuó:

––Pero no te preocupes Sara-chan, fui a ver la diosa Konan, según tengo entendido, Pein le tiene aprecio y haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

––Pero… que….

––Escucha, hablé con ella y llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella permitirá que te quedes con Boruto hasta que él recupera completamente sus ganas de vivir, después se te dará la oportunidad para que descubras la verdad sobre ti en la tierra y puedas convertirte en un ángel completo… aunque… solo cuentas con 2 meses a partir de hoy para lograrlo. No hay mucho tiempo, Hidan es un shinigami rebelde y el orgullo es lo más importante para él, su trabajo de llevarse a Boruto ha ido mal debido a ti, y con tal de recuperar su orgullo, es capáz de todo, él no respeta las reglas, así que en cualquier momento regresará para llevarse a Boruto y acabar contigo… ahora ambos son sus objetivos. El líder de los shinigamis ha dejado en tus manos la eliminación de Hidan debido a que comienza a representar serios problemas. Sé que puedes lograrlo… Sara-chan…

Terminó Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

––Bien… pero… ¿Por qué no había podido hablar contigo? ¿Por qué actúas extraño?

Hinata negó varias veces ––Todo está bien Sara-chan… pero me temo que no podremos hablar más. esta misión ahora es solo tuya, así que… por favor… cuida de mi niño por ahora ¿está bien?

Después de eso… ella desapareció…

.

.

.

A partir de ahora las cosas se complican…

¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto cuando tenía 16 y conoció a Hinata?

¿Quién es realmente Sarada? ¿Por qué puede defenderse?

¿Cuál fue el trato que hizo Hinata con Kona


	11. Chapter 11: Mis sentimientos

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** Tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

Si quieren saber sobre mis actualizaciones visiten mi página de Facebook: **AMV de Animes, Mangas y un poco de Fanfic**

Búsquenme como Naruterafanfics

––

La historia es completamente mía. Los personajes son de Papá Kishimoto… Di NO al plagio…

CAPITULO 11: "Mis sentimientos"

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sarada despertó, miró a su alrededor y no vio a Boruto. Estaba preocupada, sentía que Hinata no le había dicho todo, ella actuaba extraño, parecía nerviosa en realidad.

De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho, ahora Hidan estaba furioso por su intervención y las cosas se complicarían de ahora en más. ¿Qué debería hacer?. Primero debía buscar a Boruto y estar a alerta.

Salió y miró a Naruto enfrascado en su computadora. Pero en ningún lado vio a Boruto ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto, como un flash recordó esa mañana en la que Boruto fue invitado por Shikadai a una fiesta en un lago.

Salió rápidamente hacia el lugar.

.

.

.

.

Boruto se encontraba con Shikadai en la fiesta, ambos bebían una cerveza mientras conversaban.

––Hace mucho que no venía a una de estas fiestas, había olvidado lo buenas que se ponen –comentó Boruto.

––Y que lo digas amigo… ––shikadai dio un trago.

La fiesta estaba prendida, habían chicas en bikini bailando y chicos igual y bebiendo. Uno de ellos el DJ. Comenzó hablar por el micrófono.

––Pero miren quién está aquí amigoooooooos ¡SI! Es el gran ¡Boruto Namikaze! Creo que por fin se acordó a donde perteneceeeeeeeeeeee ––decía el chico con burla.

Todos miraron a Boruto quien no se inmutó. Ese chico era Kei, y también estaban su grupo de amiguitos. Él y sus amigos molestaban a Boruto desde la secundaria. Pero Boruto siempre sabía defenderse. Es por eso que un intento de molestarlo como ahora ni siquiera le importaba. En lugar de eso levantó la botella hacia él y le saludó con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Acción que enfureció al chico.

––Viejo, no hagas eso o nos darán una paliza, date cuenta que solo estamos tú y yo ––se quejó Shikadai.

––¡Mírenlo! ¡El niño bonito tiene agallas! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te borre yo mismo esa sínica sonrisa?!

Shikadai interfirió antes de que a Boruto se le ocurriera decir o hacer otra pendejada.

––¡VAMOS TODOS, QUE CONTINÚE LA FIESTA!

Todos escucharon a Shikadai y gritaron animados.

––Viejo, estás loco, deja de llamar a la muerte ¿quieres?

Al escucharlo Boruto se tensó. Rápidamente se recriminó por ser un tonto. Claro que no debía hacer eso, pero él era así.

––Tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí… -dijo Boruto pensativo.

––Olvídalo, mira… ¿la recuerdas? Es Yuki. Le chica que te gustaba, ahora no deja de mirarte. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? Tal vez cumpla tus fantasías. Esta es tu noche.

––No lo creo…

––Hola Boruto, no sé si me recuerdes… soy yuki… me sorprendí cuando te vi aquí… ¿caminamos?

Boruto se encogió de Hombros ¿Qué podía pasar? No estaba haciendo nada malo.

.

.

.

.

Sarada caminaba directo a la fiesta, había tenido que materializarse para poder preguntar por el lugar y ahí estaba. De pronto escuchó la voz de Boruto, caminó entre los arbustos y se encontró con algo que no le gustó. Era Boruto y una chica besándose, Boruto le estaba haciendo a esa chica lo mismo que a ella. No, eso no le gustaba para nada.

Boruto se había intentado resistir a la chica que se le insinuaba hasta que recordó a Sarada y todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo. Imaginó que la besaba a ella y se dejó llevar hasta que justo frente a ellos se encontró de frente con Sarada. Rápidamente apartó a la chica y la miró. Supo que estaba materializada cuando Yuki habló.

––¿Quién eres? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

Sarada se dio media vuelta y caminó. No quería estar ahí. Lo único que quería era golpearlo. No sabía porque se sentía así pero no le gustaba nada.

–– ¡Sarada! ¡Espera!

Boruto intentó detenerla y fue tras ella.

––¡Boruto!

El ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Solo le importaba ella. Necesitaba explicarle.

Se detuvo en seco en cuento pensó en eso ¿Porqué? Porque se estaba enamorando de ese angel y no quería que ella lo odiara… por eso.

Sarada caminaba entre el Bosque hasta que se topó con un grupo de chicos algo tomados.

––Mira nada más, pero que chica tan linda ¿Qué haces aquí solita? ––preguntó Kei.

––Oye estamos buscando a un chico, es rubio, ojos azules, afeminado… ––preguntó otro.

––jajajaja esa estuvo buena.

––No lo sé ––dijo Sarada secamente y trató de continuar con su camino pero fue tomada del brazo por Kei.

––Vamos preciosa ¿por qué no nos divertimos?

––Suéltame o no respondo.

––Así me gustan

––¡SUÉLTALA KEI!

––Pero miren nada más, es el imbécil que se cree más que nosotros.

––Suéltala! No lo repetiré.

Sarada miraba a Boruto y como los chicos lo rodeaban. Olvidó su enojo por un momento, ella no iba a permitir que se metiera en problemas. Tomó al chico que le sostenía el brazo y lo lanzó a metros de ahí ante la mirada asustada de los otros chicos.

––¿Qui… quién rayos eres tú? –preguntó uno de ellos asustado.

Sarada dio un paso al frente con el rostro neutral y ellos retrocedieron para luego correr. Al pasar cerca de Boruto le golpearon levemente el hombro, cosa que no le inmutó debido a que él también la miraba seriamente.

––Es peligroso para ti estar aquí tan tarde así que vámonos ya ––dijo Sarada para luego voltear y continuar su camino.

Boruto la tomó rápidamente del brazo.

––Espera Sarada… lo que viste… no… no significa nada para mí… yo…

––No es necesario que expliques nada ––Sarada se soltó y volteó a verlo––. Solo te advierto que no permitiré más que intentes hacer que me "relaje" porque yo no soy como las chicas de aquí, soy diferente… Así que no trates de compararme con todas las chicas a las que acostumbras conocer.

––Acepto que tenía otras intenciones contigo… pero eso fue al principio.

––¿De qué hablas?

––De que una persona nunca planea lo que puede pasar con sus sentimientos. Estas emociones no pueden ser manejadas fácilmente… yo… puedo decirte con seguridad que me gustas y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado aún si la amenaza que tengo se termina.

Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo dicho y luego frunció el ceño.

––Tu… le has dicho lo mismo a esa chica ¿no?

Boruto se acercó más a ella.

––No, si me dejé llevar por ella fue porque de alguna manera quería imaginar que eras tú, pero yo te prometo desde ahora que no volverá a pasar si tú me perdonas por lo que has visto y te quedas conmigo.

Sarada negó varias veces.

––Yo no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre… soy un ángel y sólo estoy aquí para cumplir con mi misión.

––Si puedes estar ahora mismo aquí con conmigo así… debe haber alguna manera de que te quedes para siempre conmigo ––Boruto la tomó de los hombros ––. Sarada, yo te prometo que cuidaré de ti. No te faltará nada. Solo quédate así…

Boruto la abrazó, pronto comenzó a llover y quedaron empapados al instante.

Sarada estaba inmóvil, ¿Qué debía hacer? Ahora ella sentía que tampoco quería dejarlo y le gustaba esa sensación, entonces se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar. Boruto se apartó de ella y la miró preocupado

––¿Qué sucede?

––No lo sé… yo… me siento feliz pero también triste… no lo sé.

––¿Tu quieres estar conmigo?

––S-si… pero… no puedo… pertenecemos a mundos distintos.

––Buscaremos la forma, debe haber alguna manera.

––¿Tú crees? ––preguntó ella inocentemente.

Boruto sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

––¿Sabes? Yo… tenía ganas de golpearte hace unos momentos.

Boruto se sorprendió y continuó escuchándola:

––No sé que me pasó… yo estaba molesta.

Él sonrió y la miró

––No te preocupes, lo que sucede es que estabas celosa…

Sarada lo miró confundida.

––¿Celosa? ¿Eso es malo?

Boruto la miró intensamente. De verdad, esa chica era única y solo para él, no la dejaría ir.

––Pues… con eso demuestras que te importo y que debes tener sentimientos por mí.

––yo… quería ser la única que estuviera contigo.

Boruto sonrió, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó. Sarada se dejó llevar. Ahora mismo esto se sentía diferente para ella… para él.

Un trueno los sacó de su mundo y se separaron. Ambos miraron hacia arriba.

––Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ––Boruto la tomó de la mano y corrieron directo a casa. Ya estaba oscuro, pues la noche había caído rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sarada se soltó de él.

––Te espero adentro –– ella voló ágilmente hacia la ventana de su habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de él, quien luego sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta.

Cuando entró, Naruto estaba a punto de salir.

––No me digas que ibas a buscarme viejo…

––La tormenta está muy intensa, y parece que hay alerta. El clima se soltó así de repente y me preocupé porque creí que estarías cerca del lago.

––No te preocupes ya estoy aquí, iré a darme una ducha y luego a dormir.

––Que tengas buenas noches Boru-chan.

––¡Ya no soy un niño!

––Jajajajajaja

Boruto se encaminó a su habitación a grandes zancadas mientras escuchaba las risas de su padre aunque dejó de prestar atención en cuanto entró a la habitación y se encontró con Sarada parada en medio de la habitación frotándose los brazos, ella tenía frío.

Él se encaminó al ropero y sacó una manta. Caminó hacia ella y la cubrió desde la cabeza tratando de secarle el pelo.

––Debemos darnos un baño de agua caliente para quitarnos este frío.

––tengo mucho frío y no quiero sentirme así ––le dijo Sarada temblando.

Boruto suspiró. No quería aprovecharse de ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que él ya sabía lo que sentía, solo quería ser sincero con ella y no dudaría en demostrárselo.

––Vamos ––le dijo él para guiarla al interior del baño. Él tenía uno dentro de su habitación, así que no corría riesgos de que los descubrieran.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Boruto le quitó la manta.

––Debes quitarte el vestido, yo también me quitaré la ropa.

––¿Po… por qué? ––contestó ella algo dubitativa.

––Nos quitaremos el frío mientras te demuestro mis sentimientos. Seré sincero contigo, ¿Confías en mí?

Sarada asintió. Más que nerviosa, estaba curiosa de lo que haría él para demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Boruto sonrió comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la camisa, el pantalón mientras ella se deshacía de su vestido y quedaba en braguitas.

La mirada de Boruto se oscureció al mirarla por fin sin ese vestido. Él se acercó a ella y la guío a la regadera, la prendió y comenzó a caer el agua cliente bajo ellos. Entonces él la besó lentamente mientras aferraba su mano a la cintura de ella para acercarla más. Sarada aún se sentía extraña, el cuerpo de Boruto era hermoso a su vista, era delgado, pero tenía el músculo visiblemente marcado y ni hablar de los pectorales que podía sentir cerca de ella. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos. Él se apartó de su boca para comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello para después ir bajando a sus pechos, tomó uno en su boca mientras la escuchaba respirar más agitadamente y emitir bellos y queditos sonidos. No importaba si hacían más ruido, pues afuera la tormenta bloqueaba todo el ruido que ambos pudieran ocasionar.

Sin dejar de besar ambos pechos con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra lentamente comenzó a descender llevándose sus pantys hasta retirarlas por completo. Sarada estaba tan metida en todas esas sensaciones que no le importó quedar totalmente desnuda para él, quien fue descendiendo su mano hasta llegar a esa parte sensible de ella, el cuál había comenzado a molestarle como si necesitara algo. Ella se aferró a él en cuanto sintió dos de sus dedos entrar en el interior de ella y comenzó a gemir. Boruto la besó con ansias, como si estuviera sediento de ella, escucharla gemir lo prendía y hacía que su miembro doliera aún más. ella separó su rostro de él y entre jadeos le dijo.

––Boruto… yo… no sé que me pasa… yo… más…más…

Boruto supo lo que ella estaba pidiendo y por supuesto que no se lo negaría. Sacó sus dedos lentamente, pero ella detuvo su mano.

––No… no quiero que…

––Tranquila hermosa, te daré lo que me pides…

Él se apartó lentamente de ella para tomar las manos de ella y guiarlas a su abdomen bien formado, ella se estremeció al sentirlo y con la ayuda de él la alentó a tirar de sus bóxers hacia abajo y retirarlo lentamente. Cuando su miembro quedó al descubierto, erguido y apuntando a una sola dirección, ella se sonrojó pero no dejaba de mirarle.

––¿Ahora si me crees que tengo un gran tamaño? Y te advierto que está en acción, como te dije antes.

––¿estás bien?, no parece… que esto… sea normal…

Boruto sonrió ––Es normal, tranquila. Te daré más y te demostraré lo que siento por ti ––le dijo él mientras le tomaba el rostro con una mano y la cercaba a él para besarla mientras la pegaba más a él.

Ella gimió en su boca, al sentirlo duro y caliente en su vientre. Este la levantó un poco y lentamente se fue introduciendo en su interior porque efectivamente su cuerpo era virgen aún.

Ella rompió el beso ––Me duele… yo…

––Tranquila, solo será un instante; te lo prometo.

Ella confió en él y se dejó llevar una vez más. Boruto entró por fin completamente y se quedó un rato quieto, ambos respiraban agitadamente y el vapor del agua caliente cubría todo a su alrededor. Sarada comenzó a sentirse bien y pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas, Boruto la tomó de las caderas y la cargó hasta recargarse en la pared y comenzó a arremeter contra ella, él entraba y salía de ella mientras ella se perdía en su boca. Al cabo de un rato él terminó dentro de ella.

––¿Qué… qué acaba de pasar?

––lo que siento por ti… más que gustarme… ahora entiendo que te amo… nunca sentí esto… es diferente y no quiero que termine, aré lo que sea para que te quedes a mi lado.

Sarada le miraba mientras jadeaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

––¿Soy importante para ti? Hinata san una vez me dijo que amar es cuando esa persona es importante para ti y que por ella harías lo que sea… incluso arriesgar tu propia vida.

Boruto le sonrió y luego asintió.

––Si, te has vuelto importante para mí… y te repito que haré lo que sea para que te quedes conmigo.

––Entonces yo también te amo… pues me siento igual…

Boruto la miró, sus labios estaban enrojecidos por la fuerza de sus besos. Aún así volvió a besarla e inevitablemente repitieron lo anterior…

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana… Boruto se encontraba despierto mientras Sarada dormía en su hombro y abrazada a él. Él acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente y sonreía mientras la miraba, no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación; ese Ángel había venido metérsele hasta en sus sueños y le resultaba increíble que se sintiera en paz… incluso feliz, desde que su madre había muerto el no había vuelto a sonreír. Pero ahora lo hacía, lo hacía con esa chica entre sus brazos. La presionó más contra él y ella suspiró. La miró y entonces comprendió que ella aparentaba los 16 o 17, eso explicaba por qué era más alto que ella, pero no importaba la edad que ella tuviera, él la quería a su lado y no la soltaría.

Al día siguiente, Boruto despertó y miró a Sarada parada frente a la puerta. Se incorporó y le habló:

––¿Sarada? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella le miró y señaló la puerta.

––Tu hermana acaba de hablarte, dice que bajes a desayunar e intentó abrir la puerta pero no lo logró.

––Había olvidado que le puse seguro.

Ella tenía puesto su vestido.

––¿Tu vestido se ha secado?

––Si, no importa lo que le pase, vuelve a la normalidad.

Boruto se levantó y se acercó a ella, la tomó rápidamente de la cara y le dio un rápido beso. Él era un chico inteligente y rápidamente encontró la técnica perfecta para poder besarla sin traspasarla. Solo tenía que hacerlo rápidamente.

Ella se sorprendió.

––¿Cómo lo haces?

Boruto sonrió galantemente ––Solo hay que encontrar el truco.

Sarada le sonrió y él quedó anonadado por su sonrisa que la hacía más hermosa. Dios, quería tocarla como la noche anterior.

––¡Hermano! Vamos a desayunar.

Boruto parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta.

––Ya voy, ya voy ––se dirigió a Sarada––. Enseguida vuelvo

Le guiñó el ojo para después salir de la habitación.

Sarada suspiró. ¿Debería decirle a Boruto sobre la decisión que había tomado el líder de los shinigamis?

Ella pensaba que sí porque Boruto tendría que estar alerta igualmente.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy…. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que es mi primer Lemon y no se si llené sus expectativas… aún así espero que les haya gustado. Próximo capitulo: "Acabaré con ustedes"


	12. Chapter 12: Acabaré con ustedes

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** Tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

Pasen y lean mi nuevo fic: **NaruHina "Sucubos… la Guerra"**

 **CAPITULO 12: "Acabaré con ustedes"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después….

Sarada gemía bajo el agua. Ella y Boruto estaban en la ducha nuevamente, Boruto había esperado para volver a tocarla y se sentía tan bien… la ducha era la única manera en que podían estar juntos sin que su padre y su hermana escucharan algo.

Boruto la acarició por todo el cuerpo mientras la envestía contra la pared, ella se aferraba a sus caderas con sus piernas y trataba de apegarlo más a él. Pronto alcanzaron el clímax y ambos terminaron. Ella bajó de él y este la pegó a él con las manos en la cintura de ella mientras unía sus frentes.

––te prometo que te protegeré… ––le dijo él

––soy yo quien lo hará, esta paz no durará mucho… Hidan ya debe estar aquí… en cualquier momento…

––No te preocupes, créeme que ya no tengo ganas de morir… así que no creo que venga más por aquí ––le dijo él sonriente.

––Boruto… hay algo que… debo decirte…

El la miró expectante.

––sabes, llevas una semana intentando decirme algo… ¿qué es?

––primero hay que vestirnos.

Boruto asintió.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban sentados en la cama, era de noche y la lluvia caía levemente.

––Hablé con Hinata-san hace unos días…

Boruto abrió los ojos ––¿De qué hablaron?

––los problemas están por comenzar, si te cuento esto es porque ahora la situación ha empeorado y el peligro es inminente, quiero que te mantengas cerca de mí y no te alejes ¿de acuerdo?

––¿Es el shinigami cierto? ––preguntó el manteniéndose serio.

Ella asintió ––escucha, él ya no está haciendo su deber, de hecho ahora es un problema para los mismos shinigamis y el líder lo ha declarado una amenaza, lo que significa que ahora no se molestará en seguir órdenes, actuará por sí mismo. Su orgullo ha sido herido, él tenía que haberte llevado, sin embargo yo no se lo permití y ahora no solo te atacará sino que también quiere vengarse de mí. Yo tengo órdenes de acabar con él así que debes mantenerte a mi lado hasta que él ya no exista. Lo puedo ver Boruto… parece que ya estás bien pero sin embargo él no va a descansar hasta llevarte con él. Ahora que ya no respetará las reglas incluso tu padre y tu hermana podrían estar en peligro, por lo que debemos irnos de aquí y mantenerlos alejados hasta que acabe con él.

Boruto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse.

––Debemos irnos entonces.

––No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

Boruto la miró ––¿Cuál?

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él ––seremos la carnada, tal vez él ya esté aquí para mañana así que debemos irnos a un lugar aquí mismo pero apartado del pueblo… ¿Conoces algún lugar?

––si… mi familia tiene una cabaña en las montañas, tal vez podría funcionar…

––perfecto, nos iremos allá y lo atraeremos lejos de tu familia. Pero debes hacer lo que te digo no quiero que te pase nada.

Ella le abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

––debes pensar en qué le dirás a tu padre, pero debes convencerle de que no quiera venir contigo.

––entiendo… haremos esto juntos ¿está bien?

––te mantendré a salvo… yo…

––esta bien tranquila.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunaban Boruto aprovechó para hablar.

––Padre… estoy un poco… estresado yo… siento que necesito respirar aire puro y despejar mi mente así que iré a la cabaña por unos días.

Naruto le miró serio, luego sonrió ––bien, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos los tres juntos?

Boruto se tensó ––me parece buena idea, pero… quisiera estar solo por… unas semanas si no te importa… tal vez dos y después me podrían alcanzar…

Himawari miró a su padre y Naruto pareció pensárselo. Luego asintió.

––esta bien hijo, pero debes tener cuidado, no le abras a extraños ni les sigas el juego. Recuerda que la cabaña está algo apartada.

––si, entonces… me voy ahora.

––Tan rápido hermano?

––si hima, además quiero escribir algunas letras y que mejor que ahí.

Ella solo asintió y Boruto desapareció por las escaleras.

Tanto Naruto como Himawari se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

Boruto preparó sus cosas y salió como rayo. Naruto le interceptó en la puerta.

––Hijo, he llamado al encargado, la cabaña estará preparada para cuando llegues. Lo que necesites estará ahí. Llevará víveres para estas semanas.

Boruto lo miró sorprendido ––Gra..gracias papá…

Naruto le sonrió

––Entonces… me voy…

Llegó al auto, metió sus cosas y entró, ya adentró Sarada le esperaba.

––Tenemos 2 semanas para acabar con él ––le dijo Boruto.

Ella asintió.

Luego de unas horas, ambos llegaron a la abaña, Boruto se estacionó y salió del auto, tomó sus cosas. Sarada le imitó y miró todo maravillada.

Un anciano llegó a él y le saludó.

––Joven Namikaze ––se inclinó ––. Aquí están las llaves, le he traído los alimentos, tiene lo necesario.

––Gracias, puede retirarse.

El anciano se retiró y Boruto junto con Sarada se encaminaron a la cabaña.

Cuando entraron ambos se sentaron un rato en la sala y hablaron sobre lo que harían. Más tarde, Boruto comió algo y volvieron al tema.

––¿Por qué no quieres esconderte mientras yo me encargo de él? ––reclamó ella.

Boruto frunció el ceño.

––No soy ningún cobarde Sarada, no podría estar oculto mientras tu estas en peligro.

––Mi deber…

––olvídate de eso, te dije que haremos esto juntos y no hablaré mas sobre esto.

Sarada se levantó de golpe y le dijo molesta.

––¡Eres un terco, parece que te gusta dar órdenes ¿no?! ¡Que la gente haga lo que Boruto Namikaze quiere!

Boruto se levantó y la encaró.

––Tampoco tienes que gritar, ¡te dije que aremos esto juntos y se acabó!

Sarada le miró sorprendida ––¿Se acabó? Estas terminando lo que se supone tenemos.

Boruto se sorprendió al escucharla, ella había malinterpretado su última frase, olvidó que debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

––No! No es eso yo me refería…

Sarada dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

––¡Sarada! ––el corrió tras ella, esa tonta. La alcanzó y la encaró, ya que no podía tocarla.

––Cuando dije se acabó me refería a la discusión, no a lo nuestro, yo no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado ¿no lo entiendes?

Ella le miró con el seño fruncido, cruzó sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

Él elevó sus brazos intentando tocarla pero sabía que no la podría tocar.

––Te amo, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Sarada volteó a verlo sorprendida ––Pero ¿cómo puedes sentir algo así con una desconocida?

Boruto se acercó a ella, estaba unos centímetros de su rostro, ella le sostuvo la mirada ––Aún cuando estás conmigo… te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo, la sola idea de que puedas desaparecer de mi vida me vuelve loco, créeme que si llegara a pasar, no sé si podría soportarlo. Lo que ha pasado esta semana solo me hizo darme cuenta de lo indispensable que eres para mí, me enamoré de ti Sarada, te lo puedo asegurar porque he conocido a otras chicas antes que a ti y nunca sentí algo como esto. No me gusta que peleemos como hace unos momentos, pero debes entender que para mí eres importante y no acepto ocultarme mientras tu corres peligro. Yo no soy así.

Sarada pudo sentir su corazón "materializado" latir a medida de que escuchaba las palabras de Boruto, sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y lo sintió cálido, esa sensación no la había sentido excepto por las veces en las que él estaba cerca.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Boruto estaba sorprendido, pues se suponía que él no podría tocarla, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, tocándolo, él la abrazó para comprobar que también podría tocarla y la sintió tan sólida como cuando ella se materializaba. Él se separó de ella.

––Se supone que no puedo tocarte…

Sarada se sorprendió y cayó en cuenta, miró sus manos y luego se llevó una de ellas a su dije de alas, pero no vio nada fuera delo normal. Llevó sus manos a las de Boruto y las sostuvo, luego las soltó y las llevó a su rostro. Ella le sostuvo ambas mejilla y él le miraba mientras su respiración se volvía irregular.

––Creo que hora incluso puedes tocarme-

Boruto se lanzó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Se separó y la miró sonriente.

––esto debe ser una buena señal…

––¿de qué?

––ahora no solo puedo verte, sino también tocarte, ya no necesito esperar una semana para hacerlo, tal vez estas…

Sarada retrocedió al escucharlo.

––¡NO! ––dijo mientras negaba y Boruto calló.

––¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No te da gusto que tal vez haya una posibilidad de que tu y yo…

––Quiero estar contigo Boruto, pero ese momento no puede ser ahora, si tienes razón en lo que dices… No… no puedo dejar que eso pase justo ahora, antes debo acabar con Hidan, así no puedo protegerte…

Boruto entendió lo que ella sentía, así se sentía él, pues no tenía ningún tipo de poder para protegerla a ella y ser capaz de enfrentar a aquel Ángel de la muerte. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

––Tranquila, sé cómo te sientes ¿lo vez? Así es como me siento al no darme oportunidad para protegerte.

––Mis habilidades es lo único con lo que contamos ahora, no puedo…

––Está bien, mira, porque no entramos e intentas liberara tu poder, tal vez solo el hecho de que pueda tocarte ahora, no significa que hayas perdido tus poderes.

Ella le miró y asintió. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro de la cabaña.

.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la sala con las piernas cruzadas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era verdad, sentía su energía fluir como siempre. Boruto bajó las escaleras, vistiendo solo unos vaqueros mientras se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla. La miró y sonrió.

Caminó hacia el sofá que se encontraba tras ella y se acostó sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando ella terminó, abrió los ojos y suspiró relajada. Entonces Boruto le habló:

––A juzgar por tu reacción todo parece ir bien.

Sarada saltó del susto y se volteó a mirarle, él estaba sonriente y acostado en el sofá mientras sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos.

––¿Desde cuando…?

––Dame un beso.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, se acercó ante un Boruto sorprendido quien no reaccionó hasta que sintió sus cálidos labios moverse sobre él, entonces la cercó más a él y la guió a subirse sobre él.

Ella se separó lentamente y le miró.

––Me gusta besarte ––le dijo él.

––A mi también…

––Me doy cuenta… ––dijo sonriente.

––Esta noche, quiero dormir contigo abrazado.

Sarada se aferró a él.

.

.

.

Hidan llegaba a Konoha, por fín, después de días buscando la presencia del chico y de la ser inestable, ahí se encontraba, caminó por las calles de Konoha, sentía las presencias, pero sería difícil poder ubicar la dirección exacta.

––Escóndanse mientras puedan pequeños ratoncillos, cuando caigan en mi trampa, no habrá nadie que logre salvarlos…

.

.

Durante la primera semana, ella y Boruto habían llegado a idear un plan sin terminar peleando, ambos habían convivido de lo mejor, salían a caminar al lago que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña, él le preparaba de comer, veían películas, entre otras cosas…

Pero las cosas buenas no duran siempre… Hidan, los había encontrado, se encontraba cerca de la cabaña. Adentro, tanto Boruto como Sarada se preparaban.

––¿Estás segura que es él?

––es él, está aquí. Puedo sentir su presencia…

Boruto se terminó de poner su chaqueta oscura de cuero y unos guantes en las manos.

––Aún puedes retractar….

––Ya te dije que lo haré Sarada, no te preocupes.

Sarada suspiró. Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella para plantarle un beso.

Boruto se dirigió a la puerta y salió, caminó hacia el bosque, estaba inquieto, nervioso, pero debía ser fuerte, pues si el plan resultaba, ella y él estarían a salvo, incluida su familia.

Escuchó el ruido de unas hojas secas siendo aplastadas. Se quedó quieto.

––Supongo que este lugar estará bien… ok… entonces… escribiré… ––dijo Boruto en voz alta, sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su chaqueta, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a escribir cualquier cosa.

Hidan sonrió perverso, caminó hacia él sin importarle el ruido que provocaban sus pasos, Boruto no podía verle, pero escuchaba bien sus pasos, levantó la mirada hacia la nada y frunció el ceño.

––Maldito muchacho, eres el único que me ha dado problemas, por ti le he dado motivos a Pein para liquidarme, pero no importa en tanto te lleve conmigo al infierno… a ti y a esa inestable…

Hidan sacó su guadaña, dispuesto a atacar a Boruto quien se había levantado y miraba a todos lados.

Sarada aprovechó y rápidamente lo atacó por detrás, pero él logró esquivar su espada. Él miró a ella, quien se incorporaba y se ponía delante de Boruto.

––Sarada, ¿está frente a nosotros?

Ella asintió en respuesta.

Hidan sonrió ––El chico no puede verme, esto lo hará más fácil.

––Yo soy tu verdadera amenaza, enfócate en mí ––respondió fríamente ella.

Boruto iba a decir algo, pero inesperadamente comenzó a sentirse mareado, débil, entonces cayó al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla, estaba jadeando, se le dificultaba respirar. Sarada volteó a verlo rápidamente.

––¡Boruto! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Hidan comenzó a reír descontroladamente ––¡Jajajajajajajajajjajaja! Estabas tan concentrada en atacarme por detrás que no te diste cuenta de la pequeña zenbon que le lancé al chico. Sabía que te desconcentraría.

Sarada le miró mal.

––te haré caso, me enfocaré en ti ––dijo el shinigami, quien se lanzó rápidamente a ella.

Ella hizo lo mismo para evitar que se acercara a Boruto. Tanto la espada de ella como la guadaña de Hidan chocaban y se resistían entre sí. Ella no podía evitar sentirse desconcentrada, de vez en cuando miraba hacia Boruto y este no se veía nada bien, aún se encontraba en el suelo. Hidan se dio cuenta de eso y la provocó.

––¿Qué esperas tonta? ¿No piensas atacarme?

––terminaré con esto rápido.

Ella se lanzó nuevamente, esta vez ella desprendía una energía muy alta y con ello era más rápida. Hidan debía forzar sus movimientos impresionado por que una inestable fuera tan fuerte. Apretó los dientes, su guadaña se le hacía cada vez más pesada. Una cortada en el cachete de él le hizo retroceder varios saltos.

A Boruto se le comenzaba a nublar la vista… maldición, si tan solo fuera más fuerte…

En el mundo de los shinigamis, el manejo del poder no era tan fácil, este se conectaba de lleno con las emociones pero se debía andar con cuidado con las negativas… Dolor, tristeza, desesperación, ira, rabia, entro otras. Hidan estaba experimentando la desesperación, mezclado con la ira y con ello sus movimientos se hacían torpes, él no se esperaba que esa chica incluso tuviera una gran cantidad de energía. Tenía que controlarse, debido a su inestabilidad de emociones, se le dificultaba manejar su guadaña. Así que decidió retirarse, pero no se iría solo, por ahora disfrutaría de la angustia de la chica llevándose a Boruto con él. Aprovecharía que se encontraba drogado. Utilizó una técnica y debajo de Boruto comenzó a formarse un círculo con runas, esta brilló y Boruto traspasó el suelo para ser transportado a algún lugar.

Sarada no pudo hacer nada… todo había pasado tan rápido que solo lo vio desaparecer en cámara lenta, volteó a ver a Hidan, quien se carcajeaba.

––¡MALDITO! ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ BORUTO?

––Jajajajaja me retiro por ahora, pero espero que puedas encontrarlo, de ti depende que lo encuentre vivo o muerto….

Sarada jadeó y Hidan desapareció del lugar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus pies no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó al suelo.

––¡BORUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En medio de aquel bosque…. El eco de desesperación se hizo presente…

.

.

.

.

En el próximo cap. Una etapa termina para comenzar otra.

..


	13. Chapter 13: Enfrentamiento

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** Tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

Pasen y lean mi nuevo fic: **NaruHina "Súcubos… la Guerra"**

 **CAPITULO 13: "Enfrentamiento"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando despertó, sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y se le dificultaba levantarse. Se arrastró por el suelo y se apoyó de una pared para incorporarse lentamente. Trataba de mirar a todos lados para saber donde estaba, pero no lo logró, se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, buscó una salida como una puerta o lo que fuera, pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces gritó.

––¡Auxilio! ¡¿Hola?! ¡Hay alguien ahí! ¡Sarada!

De repente la puerta se abrió y el shinigami Hidan entró con una sonrisa sádica.

––Mira cuanta energía tienes muchacho estúpido, gracias por gritar, así me avisaste que has despertado y he venido a darte una lección.

Boruto apretó los dientes mientras le miraba con rabia.

––Si lo que quieres es matarme de una vez, hazlo. Pero no te atrevas a acercarte a ella ¡¿me has escuchado?!

––Jooooooooo, ya veo ––dijo con burla el shinigami––. Así que los tórtolos tienen sentimientos prohibidos ––pasó su lengua por sus labios y continuó––. No voy a matarte, no por ahora, pero sí te voy a hacer sufrir en lo que esa inestable nos encuentra. Esto será divertido.

Hidan caminó lentamente hacia él y le asestó un golpe en el estómago. Boruto no podía defenderse, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba y sus movimientos eran lentos. Cayó al suelo mientras tosía, Hidan no tuvo compasión de él y continuó con la ronda de golpes pateándole la cara y derribándole en el suelo nuevamente. Aún así, Boruto se incorporó, y cuando lo hizo mientras jadeaba le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Pasó su mano por su labio, limpiándose la sangre ––¿De verdad… crees… que con eso… voy a suplicarte?

Hidan descompuso su rostro en uno de furia y se lanzó a él nuevamente, golpes, patadas, puñetazos, y ese crio aún seguía moviéndose. Iba a golpearlo nuevamente pero se detuvo, aún faltaba lo mejor y no lo arruinaría matando al mocoso.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró con él fuera de la habitación, cuando llegaron a otra que se encontraba más iluminada, lo arrojó a una esquina y se sentó frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en esa pequeña sala. Mientras Boruto se apoyó en la pared sentado y nuevamente cayó en la inconsciencia.

.

..

…

.

Sarada corría por todo el bosque, de alguna manera podía sentir la débil presencia de Boruto, se sentía angustiada, sentía un maldito nudo en la garganta y también sentía rabia. Si ese maldito se atrevía a tocarlo siquiera ella no tendría dudas en acabarlo.

Se detuvo en seco al visualizar una cabaña. Cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse. La imagen de Boruto lastimado e inconsciente al interior de la cabaña le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Apretó sus puños, caminó lentamente hacia la cabaña, se detuvo frente a ella, de pronto, una especie de humo comenzó a surgir del suelo en donde ella se encontraba parada y comenzó a rodearla, su rostro parecía sin emociones y sus ojos repentinamente se volvieron rojos en los que aparecieron tres aspas negras.

La puerta se abrió y Hidan salió de la cabaña posicionándose frente a unos metros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

––¿Qué sucede?, pareces molesta… jajajajaja, ¿es porque utilicé al chico como costal de box?

––Tengo órdenes de eliminarte, así que eso haré, ya no tienes donde esconderte basura.

––Me has robado las palabras ––dijo el shinigami mientras aparecía una catana corta en su mano––. Veo que has obtenido un poder increíble, no sé como lo hiciste ni quien rayos eres tú, pero eso no funcionará… ¿Sabes por qué?...

Sarada se mantenía escéptica.

––Puedo darme cuenta de que ahora mismo no soy rival para ti, tal vez me puedas eliminar con un solo golpe, pero eso no será posible…––hidan elevó su mano libre mientras que con la otra sostenía su catana.

Sarada vio que esta estaba manchada de sangre.

––¿Sabes de quién es esta sangre?

Sarada frunció el ceño.

––Correcto, es la de él… ––dijo para después dirigir la mano a su boca y lamer la sangre.

Hidan parecía excitado, y respiró profundo, pronto su apariencia cambió transformando su piel a un oscuro con líneas blancas por todo el cuerpo. Parecía una especie de calavera.

––¿Qué has hecho? ––preguntó Sarada

––un ritual de sangre, al probar la sangre del chico, lo eh metido en una maldición, ahora nuestros cuerpos están conectados, cualquier golpe o herida que me hagas, se lo harás a él.

Sarada abrió los ojos grandemente ––¿Qué estás diciendo?!

––Mi cuerpo no sentirá dolor alguno, pero el del chico sí. Todo ataque lo recibirá él ––dijo mientras sonreía.

––Maldito! ¡Estás loco!

––Jajajajajajaja! Lo sé, cuando era un shinigami tenía prohibido usar esta técnica por considerarse indigna e impura, pero ahora no tengo nada que reprimirme. Ahora… ¿No piensas atacarme? Adelante… ––él extendió los brazos.

Sarada comenzó a respirar agitadamente y retrocedió.

––¿Qué sucede? ¿no vas a atacar?... entonces lo haré yo. Primero te eliminaré a ti.

Sarada pensaba que lo primero que debía hacer era alejar a ese psicópata de Boruto. Así que corrió al interior del bosque mientras Hidan le seguía.

Mientras tanto Boruto se incorporaba lentamente del suelo, y camino de igual forma hasta llegar a la salida, había escuchado la voz de Sarada, en aquella conversación, así que decidió buscarla. Caminó por el bosque tratando de escuchar algo. Tenía que protegerla, y si para eso él debía sacrificarse para acabar con Hidan lo haría.

En otra parte Sarada ya se encontraba lastimada, no había podido esquivar todos ls ataques de Hidan, quien gritaba como loco y se lanzaba frente a ella. Con su espada. No sabía qué hacer, no podía lastimar a Boruto, pero tampoco podía permitirse ser eliminada. Si algo le pasaba a ella, Boruto también estaría perdido y eso no lo permitiría, por ahora continuaría esquivándole sin atacarle.

Saltó por el aire, esquivando la guadaña que Hidan había sacado para guardar la catana que tenía. Este se lanzaba a ella tratando de desgarrarla con la misma arma mientras sonreía sádicamente, ella no lo pensó más y sacó su espada para chocarla contra la guadaña de él. Era tanta su frustración, su ira, su impotencia que inconscientemente todas esas emociones se canalizaron en su arma justo en ese momento rompiendo la guadaña de Hidan, quien abrió los ojos grandemente mientras veía como esta se partía en varios pedazos y caían al suelo.

El arma de un shinigami representaba parte de su alma, por lo que este se sintió inestable y bajó de golpe al suelo. Sarada también bajó y le miró rogando a dios que Boruto no hubiera sufrido algún efecto estando ellos conectados.

Escuchó ruidos a unos metros y vio con angustia que se trataba de Boruto, quien se apoyó de un árbol y le miró.

––Sarada… tienes que acabar con él, no importa lo que me pase ¿entiendes?

Sarada negó varias veces ––¡NO! ¡No lo haré! Te protegeré…

Boruto la interrumpió ––¡TÚ MISMA LO DIJISTE! ¡ÉL ES UNA AMENAZA! ¡¿sabes lo que significa?!... es probable que después de nosotros vaya y lastime a más personas…

Sarada abrió los ojos grandemente, puede que él tuviera razón, pero tampoco se atrevía a lastimarlo, mucho menos quitarle la vida ¡Ella lo amaba!

––Hazlo Sarada, no importa… quiero que todos estén a salvo….

Sarada lo miró con dolor, ella sabía a lo que él se refería con "todos"… su padre y su hermana estarían en peligro y él no quería eso… pero… ¿Hinata le perdonaría el que ella no hubiera podido protegerlo?

––No es necesario que se lo pidas… ¿Qué tal si lo hago yo? ––dijo Hidan para sacar su pequeña catana y clavársela en el hombro izquierdo, desangrándose rápidamente.

Boruto sintió un dolor horrible en el hombro y se llevó la mano a él mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y gritaba.

––AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

––Boruto! ––ella corrió hacia él asustada. Pronto miró horrorizada como él comenzaba a sangrar––. ¡NO!

––Sa… Sarada… escúchame… ya estoy herido… no importa… solo hazlo…¡Aaaaaah! ––gritó nuevamente él y sangre comenzó a salir de su mano derecha.

Sarada miró a Hidan y este sonreía perversamente con su catana clavada en su mano derecha.

––¡Basta! ¡No sigas! ––decía llena de rabia.

Sus ojos rojos y con las tres aspas se intensificaron más y pronto comenzó a sangrar de los ojos.

Boruto la miró sorprendido, ella se incorporó y caminó a él. Cuando Hidan iba a clavarse nuevamente la catana, esta vez en el estómago, ella desapareció y apareció frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sujetó su brazo para detener su mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le ordenó.

––Cancela el ritual ahora… ––dijo ella con voz trémula. Hidan le miró asustado, esa ya no era la chica, parecía poseída y sus ojos sangraban ¿Quién era ella? Lo peor de todo es que él parecía ser controlado.

Soltó la catana y juntó sus manos ––Liberación del alma…

Hidan comenzó a volver a su estado normal. Sarada no esperó más y lo lanzó a metros de ahí de una patada. Sin voltearse a ver a Boruto le dijo:

––No te muevas mucho. Enseguida regresaré ––dicho esto, ella saltó a una gran velocidad.

Boruto la miraba sorprendido, luego se recargó a un árbol y trató de detener su sangrado.

––Maldición!...

.

..

.

.

Hidan intentó incorporarse y escupió sangre al instante, las heridas que se había hecho ahora le afectaba también. Miró como ella llegaba de un salto hacia él, y no le dio tiempo de levantarse, pues lo golpeó una y otra vez.

Ella iba a darle el golpe final cuando de repente comenzó a ver borroso y a tambalearse. Hidan sonrió débilmente y se incorporó.

––¿Qué pasa? ¿No… ibas a matarme? ––dijo mientras escupía sangre.

Sarada cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a tocarse los ojos, le dolían demasiado.

Hidan no lo pensó más y comenzó a patearla, la tomó de los cabellos y la levantó.

––Ahora me pagarás la paliza que me diste.

Boruto, quien había caminado en dirección a la que Sarada se había ido, miró con enojo como Hidan sostenía a Sarada, sin importarle su estado corrió hacia él, para ese entonces Hidan ya la había lanzado contra un árbol, aún después de la caída, ella seguía sosteniendo sus ojos.

Boruto se lanzó a él y comenzaron a pelear. Hidan estaba impresionado por la fuerza de Boruto, a pesar de estar herido, él le hacía frente, así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que Hidan lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó a varios metros de ahí.

Él cayó en un lago cercano al lugar, con dificultad, nadó a la orilla. Le sorprendía que aún después de la golpiza que le hubiera dado el shinigami, las heridas que tenía y luego de ser lanzado así, él sentía una especie de adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, que lo hacía moverse así. Tal vez era el sentimiento de protegerla a ella y a los suyos y el miedo de sentir nuevamente ese dolor que experimentó al perder a su madre.

Al llegar a la orilla, Hidan lo tomó nuevamente y le golpeó el estómago provocando que regresara al agua. Pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente y el cielo relampagueaba. Boruto salío del agua mientras tosía y caminaba hacia él. Sabía que era un suicidio, y él no quería morir, pero lo haría por ellos.

Intercambiaron puños, pero luego de un forcejeo Hidan lo golpeó en la cara y lo envió de vuelta al lago. Para esta vez, lanzarse a él sin darle la oportunidad de salir del agua, mientras ambos forcejeaban en el agua, Sarada llegó con dificultad al lugar y miró con horror la pelea de ambos, el dolor había pasado un poco, pero eso no le importaba más que salvar a Boruto, y acabar con esa amenaza.

Cerró los ojos e invocó su espada. Boruto era sumergido al fondo del agua y Hidan lo tomaba del cuello, estaba claro que lo quería matar. Sarada concentró todo el poder que le quedaba y su espada se llenó de llamas negras, saltó y con gran rapidez llegó a Hidan y le clavó la espada por completo, Hidan abrió los ojos por completo mientras se arqueaba por el impacto y sacaba sangre por la boca. Ella se separó de él y este caminó hacia ella tambaleante con la espada clavada en él.

––Ma… maldita… tal vez… acabaste contigo… pero… yo… acabé con él… jajajajajajaja….

Hidan se desvaneció y la espada desapareció. Sarada corrió y se aventó al lago, Boruto se sumergía lentamente, ella lo alcanzó y lo llevó a la superficie. Cuando salieron, él comenzó a toser, ella lo abrazó y juntos salieron a la orilla, cuando llegaron, cayeron al suelo, la lluvia continuaba incesante.

––Boruto… ¿estás…. Bien…?

Él la miró débilmente y le sonrió ––Estoy bien… ¿tú?

Ella asintió ––todo terminó… él ya no está…

––Que bueno… ––Boruto quedó inconsciente y Sarada se alarmó.

––¡Boruto! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Ella lo tocó y estaba pálido y tenía fiebre. Claro, había perdido la sangre. ¡Tenía que llevarlo al hospital! Ella no podía curarlo.

.

.

No sabía como lo había hecho, pero de alguna manera se había transportado junto con Boruto a el Hospital de Konoha, en donde lo atendieron de inmediato un grupo de doctores y enfermeras, como estaba materializada, logró dar el nombre de él y sus datos. Ella se presentó como una desconocida… y afortunadamente, había encontrado en el camino su celular, que traía el número de su padre.

.

.

.

Naruto despertó en cuanto su teléfono sonó, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y para él era extraño, dudaba que fuera su jefe Bee, pues esa misma tarde había entregado su trabajo final. ¿Sería Boruto?

––¿Bueno? ––contestó algo adormilado.

––¿Es usted familiar de Boruto Uzumaki?

Naruto se tensó y se incorporó rápidamente, su corazón latía fuertemente.

––Si, soy su padre ¿Quién es usted?

La enfermera comenzó a hablarle ––El joven Boruto fue encontrado en el bosque inconsciente y en estado de gravedad por una joven, quien lo trajo de inmediato al hospital de Konoha, debe venir cunato antes, el joven se encuentra grave.

––¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?! ––Gritó Naruto alterado.

––Aún no lo sabemos, mi deber era informarle. Venga de inmediato para que el doctor le informe los detalles sobre la salud de su hijo.

––Iré de inmediato! ––seguido de eso, Naruto colgó y se vistió rápidamente. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Buscó a Himawari.

––Papá… ¿qué sucede? ––preguntó ella angustiada.

Narutó abrazó a su hija ––Boruto está en el hospital, tenemos que ir, dicen que no está bien.

Al intante ella también comenzó a llorar ––¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

––No lo sé hija, pronto lo sabremos.

Mientras iban en el auto, Naruto estaba angustiado y ni se diga de Himawari, él pensaba que fue un idiota al haberlo dejado ir solo a la cabaña del bosque. Miró el parabrisas, que se movía incesantemente mientras retiraba el agua de la fuerte lluvia que caía.

Entró rápidamente al interior del hospital seguido de su hija. Llegó al mostrador alterado.

––Soy Naruto Uzumaki, trajeron a un chico, Boruto Uzumaki, es mi hijo.

La enfermera comenzó a buscar en la computadora ––Uzumaki, Boruto… si, lo trajeron inconsciente y con fiebre alta… ehhhh… está en el tercer piso, habitación 308, suba por ese elevador.

Tanto Naruto como Himawari corrieron al ascensor

––¿escuché bien? papá… que… ¿qué hacía mi hermano inconsciente y con fiebre en el bosque? es decir… ––ella sollozó ––no entiendo…

––tranquila hija… ––Naruto la abrazó tratando de calmarla. El también se preguntaba lo sucedido y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando llegaron justamente el doctor se encontraba saliendo de la habitación. Naruto se acercó a la ventana y miró con miedo y dolor que su hijo estaba en una cama conectado a un respirador y con el hombro y la mano vendadas. Himawari al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca.

El doctor se acercó a él ––¿Es familiar del joven?

––Doctor! ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo? ¿se pondrá bien?... ¡DÍGAME!

––Tranquilícese, una joven encontró a su hijo y lo trajo mal herido, presenta golpes por todo el cuerpo, una herida en el hombro y en la mano de al parecer un arma de filo punzo cortante, tiene una contusión en la cabeza y también presentaba fiebre, eso complicó su salud, tuvimos que operarlo de emergencia, esta estable ahora, pero no ha reaccionado, me temo que las próximas horas serán de vital importancia.

––¡¿ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE TAL VES NO RECCIONE?!

––Por el momento no podemos hacer nada más, pero el chico es fuerte y eso es bueno. Puede entrar y hablarle, eso podría ayudar a que reaccione.

––Hermano ––Himawari lloraba y entró a la habitación, se acercó a su hermano.

Naruto solo observaba por la ventana y el doctor pasó por su lado y le tocó el hombro para después retirarse.

Naruto marcó a su amigo Shikamaru.

––¿Naruto? Viejo… ¿Qué pasa?

––Shikamaru… ––Naruto no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, al otro lado de la línea, Shikamaru se preocupó, no había escuchado a Naruto así desde la muerte de Hinata, lo que significaba que algo había sucedido.

––¿Qué pasó Naruto?

––Mi hijo… Boruto… alguien lo atacó y está grave… lo lastimaron gravemente y el doctor dice que las próximas horas son de vital importancia… por dios… está conectado a un respirador… yo… no debí dejarlo solo… Hinata no me lo perdonará… le prometí que los cuidaría… no merezco a mis hijos… ¿Qué clase de padre soy?

––No digas eso… ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que le sucedería?... tranquilo iré para allá.

––Te lo agradezco amigo… por favor… llama a Bee y dile que no podré trabajar por ahora, tengo que estar con mi hijo.

––No te preocupes yo me encargaré.

Luego de eso Naruto colgó y un policía apareció frente a él.

––¿Es el padre del chico?

––Si, soy yo. ¿Sabe algo de las personas que le hicieron eso a mi hijo? ––dijo Naruto serio mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

El oficial negó ––lo siento, la única testigo, la chica que lo trajo desapareció, no dio su nombre, solo desapareció y las cámaras de seguridad no la grabaron, no sabemos cómo es ella, solo por la descripción de la enfermera… ella también estaba cubierta de sangre… lo cual es muy extraño, la buscamos por todo el perímetro pero no la encontramos.

––¿Cree que esa chica haya tenido algo que ver?

––No parece que fuera así, la enfermera dijo que la chica estaba muy asustada y preocupada por el chico. Aún así… no tenemos nada más… solo nos queda esperar a que su hijo despierte. También necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

––Dígame.

––¿Sabe usted qué hacía su hijo en el bosque en medio de una tormenta?

––Hace una semana, Boruto me pidió que le prestara la cabaña que tenemos porque quería estar solo y relajarse, mi hijo es cantante y… bueno, el me dijo que también quería escribir algunas letras, así que lo dejé. Desde entonces no le vi durante la semana y solo hablamos por teléfono…

––¿Notó algo extraño en una de sus llamadas?

––No, él se escuchaba tranquilo y normal… al contrario, se escuchaba animado e incluso me decía que se sentía bien.

––Dijo que es cantante… ¿sabe si tiene enemigos o algún problema?

––No, que yo sepa… pero… en sus últimos conciertos el… sufrió varios accidentes y se comenzó a especular que alguien quería hacerle daño… esa fue la razón por la que lo traje de vuelta a Konoha hace poco.

––¿No escuchó nada sobre posibles amenazas?

Naruto suspiró ––De hecho… mi hijo… hasta hace poco se metía en problemas, y también se metió con varias mujeres… ya sabe… entró en esa etapa de rebeldía justo después de la muerte de mi esposa, él se refugiaba en las fiestas… y… no sé si se enemistó con alguien durante ese tiempo.

––Bien… tendremos estos detalles en cuenta para la investigación. También necesito su permiso para registrar la cabaña y los lugares cerca de ahí, para la investigación.

––Por supuesto, haga lo necesario.

El oficial guardó su libreta y se retiró del lugar.

Naruto entró y miró a su hija dormida a lado de Boruto. Sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a ella.

––Vamos hija ––la cargó hasta el sofá y la recostó. Ella se removió un poco mientras él se posicionaba a lado de su hijo, le tomó la mano y lo miró detenidamente.

––¿Quién te hizo esto hijo?

Naruto no sabía que pensar **…¿ y si… había regresado?**

Apretó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos… **no… era imposible… ¿cierto?...**

.

.

.

Fin de la primera etapa…

.

.

.

Sarada caminaba por el bosque con el rostro sin emociones, llegó un pequeño lago en medio de la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luna, tomó un poco de agua con sus manos y se lo llevó a la cara, lavó toda la sangre, producto del sangrado de sus ojos. Limpió sus brazos, se incorporó y miró a la luna…

––Hinata san… ¿Por qué no me habla?

.

.

Hinata caminaba por un pasillo muy angosto, estaba descalza y llevaba un vestido blanco, se detuvo frente a una especie de jaula, una mujer la abrió y ella entró, la puerta se cerró y ella se recostó en el suelo… como si estuviera… esperando… por algo…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?, dejen sus reviews, pronto subiré la contiiiiii


	14. Chapter 14: Oscuro Pasado

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

 **Aclaración importante:** Tanto Sarada como Boruto tienen 19 años, solo que Sarada tiene la apariencia de cuando desapareció que es de 17.

Pasen y lean mis nuevos fic´s: **NaruHina "Súcubos… la Guerra" y Mi adorable multitud.**

Aquí inicia la segunda etapa titulada: "Los orígenes"

 **CAPITULO 14: "Oscura Verdad"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru había llegado al hospital tan pronto terminó de hablar con Bee sobre la situación de Naruto. Miró a Naruto hablando con un doctor. Se encontraba visiblemente preocupado.

Se acercó a él ––¿cómo sigue Boruto? ––preguntó él.

Naruto negó ––no ha reaccionado…

El doctor habló ––aún es pronto, esperaremos unos días, su cerebro se está desinflamando, eso es bueno. Lo tendremos en observación. ––el doctor se retiró.

––ya escuchaste al doctor, Boruto es un muchacho fuerte y saldrá de esta.

––Shikamaru… ¿crees en lo paranormal?

Shikamaru le miró incrédulo ––¿De qué rayos hablas en un momento así?

Naruto suspiró ––mi hijo ha estado sufriendo accidentes desafortunados, la última vez, casi muere aplastado por un enorme pedazo de concreto….

––Y tú piensas que un fantasma le ha provocado esto….

Naruto desvió la mirada

––oye viejo… necesitas descansar… ve a casa y llévate a Himawari, duerman y vengan mañana. Yo me quedaré con Boruto.

––Hace tiempo… ––inició Naruto ignorando el comentario de Shikamaru ––cuando era joven… inevitablemente terminé involucrado con este tipo de cosas…si te digo que mi hijo pudo ser víctima de algo así es porque yo viví algo así una vez…

––¿hablas enserio viejo? ––preguntó Shikamaru sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Naruto asintió ––no puedo decir más… tengo que esperar hasta que mi hijo despierte y me diga que fue lo que pasó, si fue atacado por algo o por alguien, eso es todo.

––Entonces espera a que despierte y por ahora vete y llévate a Himawari, date un baño y ponte presentable, no querrás que tu hijo despierte y en lugar de ver a su padre vea a un pordiosero.

Naruto sonrió débilmente ––aún en estos momentos no dejas de ser tan directo ¿verdad?

––¿Qué esperabas? Mírate, estas hecho un asco, anda vete ya.

Rato después, Naruto y Himawari se marcharon. Shikamaru esperaba afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba Boruto.

 **1 semana después…**

Sarada caminó tranquilamente en el interior del hospital, sus botines negros parecían hacer eco a cada paso que daba, pero las personas a su alrededor no la escuchaban al igual que no le podían ver, su vestido corto de color blanco se ondeaba con el aire que la rodeaba, su mirada era seria. Quería verlo…

Atravesó la puerta de la habitación y lo encontró durmiendo en una cama mientras se encontraba rodeado de máquinas y cables. Se acercó a él y acarició su frente con una mano… se inclinó y le susurró a oído.

––Despierta… vuelve a mi…

Boruto abrió los ajos al instante y la máquina comenzó a sonar. Él la miró y sonrió bajo esa máscara de oxígeno. Sarada le sonrió de vuelta y lo abrazó, escondió su rostro en su cuello, solo fueron unos segundos, ya que un grupo de enfermeras y doctores entraron al lugar. Boruto se dio cuenta de que ellos no podían verla. Ella se separó y observó lo que esas personas hacían con Boruto.

Naruto entró como un remolino e hizo a un lado a esas personas hecho un mar de lágrimas.

––¡Hijo! ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¿te sientes bien?

Boruto sonrió y trató de calmar a su padre ––papá… estoy… bien…

Naruto le sonrió y lo abrazó

El doctor le tocó el hombro a Naruto ––vamos… salga un momento, debemos revisarlo.

Naruto se separó y a regañadientes salió del la habitación.

––¡papá! ¿qué pasó? ¿mi hermano está bien? ––preguntó Himawari angustiada. Naruto la abrazó al instante y le dio vueltas.

––¡Boruto despertó! Está bien… incluso me habló… ––dijo frenético.

––¿de verdad? ––preguntó ella ilusionada.

Naruto asintió y la abrazó ––todo va estar bien ahora.

Rato después, el doctor salió y Naruto lo abordó al instante.

––doctor! ¿cómo está mi hijo? ¿ya puedo verlo?

El doctor le sonrió ––No se preocupe, el muchacho está bien, de hecho…es inexplicable para nosotros… simplemente es extraordinaria la manera en que ha reaccionado, sus heridas internas han… desaparecido… es un milagro…

Naruto se sorprendió, pero luego pensó; que seguramente su Hinata había protegido a su hijo.

––es verdad… es un milagro…

––Lo trasladaremos a otra habitación. Ya no necesitará de las máquinas, así que solo se quedará unos días más para tenerlo en observación y luego podrá llevárselo a casa.

––gracias doctor.

Más tarde Naruto entró a la nueva habitación de Boruto y Himawari lo abrazó desde la cama.

––Her… hermano… tenía miedo… ––gimoteó Himawari

Boruto sonrió ––tranquila… no fue nada… no llores Hima…

Naruto apartó a su hija lentamente ––vamos hija, no lo asfixies, aún se recupera.

––es verdad, lo siento!

Boruto negó ––te digo que estoy bien.

––Hija… es hora de que te vayas a clases ––le dijo Naruto.

Ella asintió y se despidió de Boruto con un beso en la mejilla ––Debes tomar tus medicinas y aceptar la inyecciones ¿entendiste? ––advirtió Himawari sabiendo lo quisquilloso que se ponía su hermano con respecto a medicinas e inyecciones. Igual que su padre.

Boruto asintió no muy convencido.

––Anda hija… Naruto le besó la frente y Himawari salió rápidamente.

Boruto suspiró.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y le miró seriamente ––Sé que acabas de despertar… pero necesito saber quién te hizo esto… que fue lo que pasó….

Boruto ni siquiera había pensado en que decirle su padre, él no le creería… tendría que pensar muy bien que le diría.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la pelea mental de su hijo, sonrió ––no te preocupes, hablaremos en casa, ahora descansa… hay algo que debo decirte.

Boruto le miró interrogativo y Naruto le puso una mano en la cabeza ––no te preocupes… hablamos en casa.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde en la noche, Boruto se encontraba despierto. Se incorporó cuando miró a Sarada aparecer por la puerta, extendió sus brazos y ella se apresuró a refugiarse en él. Se recostó con ella y ella se abrazó a él.

––Todo terminó Sarada… ahora estaremos juntos…

Ella no pudo responderle… aún habían cosas que resolver…. Se aferró más a él, Boruto sonrió y cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después…**

Naruto ayudaba a Boruto a sentarse en el sillón lentamente…

––papá, estoy bien… no soy un bebé… ––dijo Boruto fastidiado por su excesiva sobreprotección y delicadeza con el que su padre le trataba.

––vamos hijo… hace unos días estabas gravemente herido y prácticamente en coma, no me digas que exagero.

––Pero ya estoy bien.

––Hermano, ¿quieres algo de tomar o de comer?, te puedo preparar lo que sea ––ofreció Himawari sonriente.

Boruto suspiró mientras su padre le acomodaba los cojines para que estuviera cómodo. Ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

Más tarde…

––Papá, iré a comprar unos vegetales para hacerle una rica sopa a mi hermano, necesito buenos ingredientes, enseguida vuelvo ––dijo Himawari dirigiéndose a la puerta.

––Si, buena idea hija, compra todos los vegetales frescos que encuentres ––apoyó Naruto mientras le entregaba varios billetes a su hija.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto suspiró, luego miró a Boruto. Él entendió al instante que ya era hora de hablar. Desvió la mirada. Ya le había dicho una buena historia al detective que investigaba su caso, así que solo lo repetiría, su padre siempre fue un despistado, así que sería fácil convencerle.

Naruto se sentó frente a él ––Ahora sí, vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó.

Boruto sonrió ––Ya se lo eh dicho al detective papá, y también lo sabes, eso sucedió… unos tipos problemáticos… ya sabes… aunque parecían más bien ladrones… ellos querían… ––estaba nervioso, su padre no dejaba de mirarle directamente con el ceño fruncido.

––Me refiero a lo que sucedió realmente hijo, sé cuando mientes, lo hacías de pequeño, cuando hacías una travesura y yo te pedía explicaciones, me desviabas la mirada y tratabas de no verme a los ojos… justo como ahora ––le dijo su padre seriamente. Se sorprendió, pocas veces lo veía así.

Boruto suspiró vencido ––¿qué esperas que te diga?

––Lo que pasó exactamente, no importa lo que haya sido… si fue de este mundo o no…

Boruto le miró sorprendido, parpadeó ––¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Naruto le miró aún más serio ––Ese día en el hotel… te dije que… yo si creía en esas cosas… cosas paranormales… dime… ¿esto que te pasó tiene algo que ver con tus accidentes?

Boruto se tensó… su padre estaba en lo cierto, pero dudaba, tenía miedo de involucrarlo en algo que tal vez no debería.

––Escucha, no te preocupes, solo han sido accidentes desafortunados.

Naruto negó varias veces.

––Cuando era joven…

Boruto le miró a su lado en el sofá mientras miraba como Sarada aparecía y se sentaba a su lado, se encontraba curiosa por lo que su padre diría. Naruto continuó.

––Tenía… 16 años… en ese entonces tenía un mejor amigo… su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha… él y yo éramos de esos amigos que siempre andaban juntos, éramos como hermanos vaya, nosotros nos conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años. Nos conocíamos bien el uno al otro y… aunque yo era muy enérgico y siempre sonreía ante todo… él era todo lo contrario, siempre tenía una actitud demasiado fría y seria, rara vez sonreía… pero todo tenía una razón. Cuando teníamos 10 años, su familia fue asesinada, sus padres y su hermano mayor… a quién quería y admiraba. Entonces él cambió y desde entonces cuando me hablaba, solo era para decirme que se vengaría. En los ojos de mi amigo solo podía ver oscuridad y sed de venganza… nada más… cuando cumplimos los 16, después de investigar en el caso por nuestra propia cuenta…

––Espera…––interrumpió Boruto ––¿Quiere decir que tú le estabas ayudando en su venganza?

Naruto asintió.

––No tenía opción, en ese entonces éramos muy jóvenes y sinceramente temía que si dejaba a mi amigo solo… terminaría en un mal camino… yo me mantuve a su lado para evitar que perdiera el control y para demostrarle que me tenía a mí… a un hermano, porque yo lo veía de esa manera. Tú bien sabes que soy huérfano hijo ––Boruto asintió y él continuó––. Y Sasuke era mi única familia aparte de mi padrino quien siempre se encontraba viajando… en fin… cuando encontramos pistas… nunca nos imaginamos que nos toparíamos con algo sobrenatural… no… eso era el mismo demonio…

Boruto abrió los ojos grandemente ¿Su padre había estado en una situación realmente sobrenatural?

––¿Qué era eso padre? ¿Qué encontraron?

––La pistas nos llevó a un culto demoniaco, que utilizaban rituales y sacrificios para experimentos científicos… la familia de Sasuke… fue asesinada con ese fin, decían que la familia Uchiha eran una especie de dinastía… que poseían poderes oculares en la antigüedad, capaces de mostrar ilusiones y no sé qué tantas cosas… eso explicaba el porqué los cuerpos de su padre y hermano no tenían ojos… Sasuke no quería ir a la policía, quería vengarse el mismo… fue por eso que ambos decidimos crear un plan de ataque… aunque realmente yo tenía planeado acompañarlo para evitar que hiciera una tontería… las cosas no resultaron bien, por supuesto nosotros éramos escépticos ante esas cosas, pero fuimos sorprendidos cuando entramos a la guarida de esas personas y… nos enfrentamos a él… su nombre era Orochimaru…

Boruto terminó interesándose en la historia y alentó a su padre a continuar.

––¿Quién era ese tipo?

Naruto suspiró ––A lo que a mí respecta, un maldito loco, un maniático… un asesino a sangre fría… ni Sasuke ni yo teníamos idea en lo que nos habíamos metido… aunque no lo creas, sus cultos y adoraciones a demonios, le dieron poder, una especie de poder sobrenatural, pero maligno al fin y al cabo. Ambos éramos jóvenes y fuertes, desde los diez años, una pandilla de chicos rebeldes nos tomó en la mira a Sasuke y a mí, nos molestaban por lo que inevitablemente tuvimos que aprender a defendernos y así crecimos. Cuando nos infiltramos, nos enfrentamos a un grupo de hombres que trabajaban para Orochimaru, los vencimos a todos con forme íbamos avanzando al interior del lugar… y cuando llegamos…nos encontramos con un lugar bastante tétrico, habían partes de cuerpos humanos metidos en cápsulas y nos topamos con él y con otro chico, él parecía tener la misma edad que nosotros. Aún así, nos dio batalla, sabía pelear muy bien. Yo me enfrenté a él y Sasuke buscó a Orochimaru, cuando logré derribar a mi oponente corrí a buscar a Sasuke y… me encontré con algo escalofriante.

––¿Qué viste padre? ––preguntó Boruto ansioso, la historia de su padre le estaba atrapando, si él no hubiera conocido a Sarada y enfrentado a un dios de la muerte, ni siquiera le hubiera tomado importancia a la historia de su padre.

Naruto continuó:

––Habían más cuerpos, mucha sangre y mi amigo se encontraba en el suelo en un charco de sangre, su brazo había sido atravesado por una especie de varilla y frente a mí se encontraba ese hombre… llevaba un kimono blanco y nos miraba con una sonrisa, sentí escalofríos, su presencia era… atemorizante…

––¿Qué pasó con tu amigo?

––él seguía consciente, corrí a él y le ayudé a incorporarse. Le dije que debíamos irnos, que debía ir a un hospital pero, él se negó, sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía y se dispuso a enfrentar a ese tipo, decidí apoyarlo, porque vi en sus ojos sed de venganza y no podía dejarlo solo. Fue… increíble, el tipo tenía una fuerza sobrenatural, sus golpes dolían y terminaba enviándonos al suelo, era un adicto a la limpieza, porque se molestó cuando se ensució el traje debido a nosotros. Cuando nos disponíamos a atacarlo… solo bastó con elevar una de sus manos para que una fuerza invisible nos lanzara de lleno a unos metros del lugar. Tal vez porque éramos jóvenes, pero por un momento nos olvidamos del miedo y la confusión por lo sucedido y nos llenamos de ira y adrenalina, aún lastimados nos levantamos nuevamente y nos enfrentamos a él… pero el tipo nuevamente nos lanzó lejos…finalmente habló, y lo que dijo, nos confirmó nuestras sospechas, dijo que él había ordenado el asesinato de su familia y que fue por sus ojos, que se sentía feliz de que él, el último de lo Uchiha hubiera ido directamente a él porque le haría lo mismo….

Naruto se quedó un rato en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, Boruto estaba curioso.

––¿Qué pasó después?

––El tipo se transformó… la mitad de su cuerpo era una serpiente…

––¿Lo dices enserio?

Naruto asintió ––parte de la cintura para abajo era una cola de serpiente, su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba era de un humano, su rostro estaba pálido y de su boca salía una lengua demasiado larga… como la de una serpiente…

––Papá… ¿tu viste algo así?... ––preguntó él ansioso.

––Aunque no me lo creas… mi amigo y yo presenciamos algo así, estábamos muertos del miedo, pero no podíamos permitirnos ni siquiera pensar en eso, cuando estás cerca de la muerte y frente a una cosa que sabes que podría ser la causante de la misma, tu instinto de supervivencia es la que gobierna en ti ––Boruto asintió ante ese comentario, eso mismo le había sucedido, Naruto continuó ––Y… nosotros no queríamos morir, así que nos defendimos, pronto me di cuenta de que su objetivo principal era mi amigo. Así que traté de protegerlo… un golpe bastó para que ese tipo me lanzara lejos de su lado con fuerza, el lugar era una especie de biblioteca, llena de pergaminos antiguos, así que yo caí sobre un estante lleno de esos. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía moverme; y mi amigo se defendía como podía de esa cosa… estaba cerca de matarlo cuando con esfuerzo me incorporé, y al hacerlo, tomé accidentalmente un pergamino, estaba algo desgastado y viejo, aún así lo tomé por pura curiosidad y una especie de bruma roja me envolvió al instante…

––¿Qué era eso? ––preguntó Boruto

––No lo sé hijo, pero sea lo que sea, nos salvó la vida, no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió, pero…lo último que escuché fue un grito de terror de ese tipo diciendo "No, que has hecho".

Naruto negó varias veces ––No recuerdo nada más, ni tampoco Sasuke. Después de eso nos encontraron inconscientes en medio de un bosque, ambos estábamos lastimados… así como tú, pero a pesar de los golpes que sufrimos, no pasó a mayores. Es como si algo nos hubiera curado de las heridas de gravedad que teníamos…––Naruto sonrió ––de hecho… así conocí a tu madre, ella fue quien nos encontró.

Boruto abrió los ojos de la impresión y vio en su padre, esa mirada especial que solía dedicarle a su madre cuando estaba viva.

––¿Mamá? ¿Ella los encontró?

Naruto asintió y suspiró, sonrió ––Me encontraba débil y creí que moriría… de repente, tu madre apareció, pensé que tal vez había muerto porque creía ver a un ángel ––suspiró nuevamente ––un hermoso ángel…

Boruto vio como Sarada miraba a su padre con una sonrisa ––Amor verdadero y puro… tú y tu hermana son la representación de eso Boruto… ––le dijo ella, Boruto la escuchó y sonrió, ella tenía razón.

Naruto continuó ––tu madre vivía con su padre en una cabaña en ese bosque, nos llevó con ella y trató nuestras heridas. Después de eso me atreví a pedirle su número y luego de algunas salidas y de conocernos, nos hicimos novios y eventualmente nos casamos. Tal vez lo que vivimos mi amigo y yo fue algo aterrador, pero no me arrepiento de esa experiencia porque con eso conocí a tu madre y los tengo a ustedes, mis hijos… nunca pensé que podría tener un miedo más aterrador que lo vivido ese día… pero… hace unos días… cuando te vi… en ese estado… sufrí un miedo incluso peor… necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó…

Boruto miró levemente a Sarada, como pidiéndole un consejo al respecto.

––Hazlo Boruto… puedes hablarle de mí…

Boruto suspiró ––Primero que nada… ¿Por qué si era un buen amigo… no lo conocemos?

Naruto sonrió ––cuando me casé, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia… se fue al extranjero y perdimos contacto… no volvimos a encontrarnos y no sé nada de él porque tu madre y yo nos mudamos a este hermoso pueblo del cual él no tiene idea… espero que esté bien y que tenga una familia como yo.

Boruto asintió.

––Tienes razón… me pasó algo sobrenatural…

Naruto se levantó de golpe y caminó por toda la sala ––¡Lo sabía! Tal vez son ellos… buscan venganza por lo sucedido hace años…

Boruto miró a Sarada y ella asintió.

––En realidad…. Parece ser que fue mi culpa…

Naruto se detuvo y le miró ––¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué tu culpa?

––Yo me lo busqué… fueron mis acciones…

Naruto volvió con su hijo ––¿Acciones?

––Te lo voy a contar todo porque sé que me creerás… ahora lo sé…

Naruto asintió seriamente.

––Antes que nada… debes saber que mi madre está involucrada…

Naruto jadeó ––¿Co… cómo?

––Yo… tu sabes que de un tiempo para acá he descuidado mi vida… o lo hacía… el punto es que…padre… yo… quería morirme y en mis acciones buscaba la manera de… quitarme la vida…

Naruto le miró con dolor ––Boruto…

––Esta bien, no te preocupes, ya no tengo esos pensamientos. En fin, debes saber que mi madre nos observa y nos cuida, ella vio lo que intentaba hacer y debido a mis acciones yo… atraje a los shinigamis, ellos asimilaron que como buscaba la muerte eso tendría, mi nombre apareció en su lista y enviaron a un ángel de la muerte por mí. Eso explica mis desafortunados accidentes. Mi madre se enteró y me envió un ángel para cuidar de mí hasta que yo recuperara las ganas de vivir, es por eso que siempre me salvaba de esos accidentes ––Boruto sonrió ––. Mi ángel me protegía.

Naruto le miró sorprendido ––Entonces… hijo… lo que te sucedió hace unas semanas fue… ¿un shinigami?... y… ¿tu madre… te ha estado protegiendo?

Boruto asintió ––si padre, cuando me fui a la cabaña, sabía que me buscaría, mi ángel y yo planeamos atraerlo lejos de ti y de mi hermana, porque hubo problemas con ese shinigami y se volvió un rebelde, lo único que quería era acabar conmigo, al parecer su orgullo había sido herido debido a que falló en todas las veces que intentó matarme. Una pelea se desató en el bosque y con ayuda de mi ángel logramos enfrentarlo. Me enfrenté a él cuando vi que la lastimaría a ella, peleamos cerca del lago y allí trató de matarme, mi ángel aprovechó su descuido y acabó con él. Luego quedé inconsciente por las heridas provocadas por el shinigami y ella me fue quién me llevó al hospital. Ahora ya todo terminó padre, la amenaza que tenía desapareció.

––¿Y… dónde está tu ángel?

––Ella… está aquí… ––dijo señalando a su lado.

––Es… ¿una chica? ––preguntó Naruto y Boruto asintió ––y está aquí ahora mismo… ––preguntó de nuevo y Boruto asintió nuevamente.

––¿Puedes verla?

––Si padre, soy el único que puede verla…

––Hijo… no sé si… es decir… es extraño…

Boruto se dirigió a Sarada ––Puedes materializarte, esta bien.

Naruto miró confundido a su hijo. Sarada tocó su dije y comenzó a brillar. Naruto retrocedió cuando vio a una chica aparecer frente a él.

Naruto boqueó y luego la señaló ––¿e… eres un ángel?

Sarada asintió, Boruto sonrió y la abrazó ante la sorpresa de su padre.

––Sé que puede ser repentino, y ya han sido suficientes emociones, pero… quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ella y haré lo que sea para que no se vaya y se quede conmigo.

Y Naruto cayó inconsciente al suelo…

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15: Nuevo Objetivo

Fanfic BoruSara

Universo alterno

Como lo prometí en Facebook, aqui el sig. capi...

 **"Los orígenes"** (Segunda Etapa)

 **CAPITULO 15: "Nuevo Objetivo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada cargó sin ninguna dificultad a Naruto ante la mirada sorprendida de Boruto, este aún no se acostumbraba a la fuerza de Sarada. Lo depositó en el sofá a lado de Boruto.

––Creo que no debiste decirle eso… ––dijo ella dudosa.

Boruto sonrió ––Créeme, es lo mejor, así yo no nos ocultaremos.

––Mmmm ––Naruto despertaba, cuando parpadeó, se levantó rápidamente y miró a su hijo y a aquella chica.

––Papá, ¿estas bien? ––preguntó Boruto.

Naruto se levantó y les miró sorprendido, carraspeó y luego habló ––Eres un ángel ––dijo mientras la señalaba. Sarada sintió. ––¿Te envió Hinata? ––preguntó él y ella volvió a asentir.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la miró con dolor ––¿Co… cómo está ella?

Sarada sonrió levemente ––Ella está bien, aún los observa con tanto amor, me contaba anécdotas de su noviazgo, siempre con amor. El cómo su forma de ser la hacía siempre feliz y le sacaba una sonrisa ante todo.

Naruto se sentó de golpe y se llevó una mano a la boca, comenzó a llorar.

––Papá… ––Ahora Boruto se daba cuenta del sufrimiento en silencio de su padre, había sido un tonto al creer que era el más afectado, por dios, ante todo su padre era un hombre, un hombre que había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Miró a Sarada, si él tenía miedo de perderla, no se podía imaginar lo que su padre sentía hasta esos momentos.

Naruto se limpió la cara y le sonrió a su hijo ––Esta bien hijo.

––podemos dejar esta conversación para después ––dijo Boruto.

Naruto negó ––No, ahora, hay algo que me inquieta, y es el simple hecho de que te estas ilusionando con una chica que no es de este mundo.

––Lo sé, pero no pienso rendirme. La quiero con migo y no la soltaré ––dijo Boruto con una mirada de determinación.

Naruto suspiró y miró a Sarada ––¿Cuál es tu nombre?

––Sarada…

––Bien, Sarada, eh… ya escuché a Boruto, pero quiero saber qué es lo que piensas tu y si estás consciente de lo que eres.

––Yo… tampoco quiero alejarme de él, no se lo que me pasa, pero sé que no quiero dejar de verlo, Boruto me enseñó a amar. Yo no sabía lo que era eso antes de conocerlo y sé cuál es mi posición, aún así, no vamos a rendirnos y buscaremos la forma de estar juntos.

Naruto les miró con nostalgia ––Aún si están enamorados… esto será difícil. Tengo entendido que tu deber era mantener protegido a mi hijo, prácticamente la amenaza era ese shinigami, un shinigami que ya no está… lo que significa que, tu misión aquí ha…

––¡Papá! ––Boruto ya lo sabía, pero no quería escuchar algo que no quería pensar por ahora.

––Lo siento hijo, pero debemos ser realistas.

––Ha pasado una semana de eso, y ella aún está aquí ––dijo Boruto mientras la miraba.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Sarada se levantó y caminó al centró sin mirarles. Boruto frunció el seño.

––¿Sarada? ¿Pasa algo? ––preguntó Boruto.

Ella suspiró ––Voy a decir esto porque ahora que sé que el señor Naruto pasó por algo tan horrible, quizá es capaz de comprender mejor.

Ambos la miraron expectantes.

––Sarada… ¿Hay algo que no sé? ––preguntó Boruto.

Ella asintió ––Hace unas semanas… me enteré de que… tengo una cuenta regresiva… el tiempo corre para mí.

Boruto abrió los ojos y se levantó con dificultad, Naruto le sostuvo.

––¿De qué hablas? ¿¡Porqué no me lo habías dicho!? ––dijo Boruto alterado.

––Boruto, cálmate ––dijo su padre.

Este negó y le miró con dolor ––Explícame Sarada…

Ella le miró ––Algo está mal conmigo…

––Hijo, sentémonos y dejemos que Sarada-chan nos explique.

Boruto se sentó a regañadientes.

Naruto la miró ––Dinos que sucede exactamente.

Ella asintió ––Desde que llegué al otro mundo, yo sabía que había algo diferente conmigo, aún así… yo me auto convencí de que si estaba en ese lugar era porque obviamente había muerto. El problema era que yo no tenía y no tengo recuerdos de la vida que tuve… no sé si tuve padres o hermanos, una familia… nada de eso, solo recuerdo mi nombre, eso es todo. En cambio… cuando llegué a ese lugar me di cuenta de que todos recordaban a sus familias… Hinata-san me vio sola y me acogió, nos hicimos amigas y siempre estábamos juntas, ella era la única que me apoyaba, Hinata-san… incluso ella tenía sus recuerdos de ustedes, su esposo, sus hijos, y extrañamente yo no sabía nada de mí. Una vez Hinata san me dijo que podía ver algo diferente en mí, dijo que yo era especial… tenía razón. Porque se supone que cuando mueres tiene que pasar 3 años para que esta persona pueda venir a la tierra a cuidar a sus seres queridos, Hinata san lleva dos años y cuando se enteró del peligro en el que estaba su hijo, por más que quisiera venir no podía, yo también llegué tres meses después de Hinata sama, por lo que se supone que yo tampoco podía pisar este lugar aún. Pero Hinata-san me dijo que yo tenía algo diferente y que por lo tanto podía venir aquí y cuidar de Boruto, yo no le creí al principio, pero ella me dijo que confiara en ella y así lo hice… vine aquí, aunque se supone que no podía…––Sarada se quedó callada un rato.

––¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ––preguntó Boruto ansioso.

––¿Puede ser que en realidad no seas un ángel? ––preguntó Naruto seriamente y Boruto le miró sorprendido.

Sarada asintió levemente y Boruto jadeó. Ella continuó ––No sé que soy ahora, tiene razón señor… El shinigami Hidan, cuando me enfrenté a él en el hotel, él se dio cuenta de que era diferente, durante nuestro enfrentamiento él fue convocado, por lo que tuvo que retirarse.

––Eso fue lo que me contaste que sucedió ––dijo Boruto.

Sarada asintió ––Pues, cuando él fue convocado por sus superiores… este aprovechó para decirles sobre mí. Entonces el líder de los Shinigamis, me declaró un "ser inestable".

––¿Qué significa eso? ––preguntó Naruto.

––Significa que mi situación no puede ser definida y por lo tanto soy una posible amenaza, por lo que se ordenó mi ejecución para evitar problemas.

Ahora sí Boruto no pudo más y se levantó de golpe, caminó hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros ––¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo tan importante?

––Hinata san intervino por mí, ella pidió la ayuda de la diosa Konan, se sabe que el líder le tiene gran aprecio y haría lo que sea por ella, entonces la Diosa Konan aceptó la petición de Hinata-san y habló con Pein, el líder. Este decidió que como ya estaba aquí en la tierra, que tenía dos meses para intentar buscar sobre mi pasado, mi vida aquí. Si lograba averiguar qué fue lo que pasó conmigo y la manera en que morí, entonces la sentencia se retiraría y podría ser definida como ángel. Luego de eso, Hidan se salió de control porque el mismo líder vio que Boruto había recuperado las ganas de vivir, por lo que le retiraron la misión, entonces no le importó y se volvió un rebelde, por lo que se me ordenó proteger a Boruto a toda costa y liquidar al shinigami que se había vuelto una amenaza. No necesitaba esa orden porque daría mi vida por ti ––Dijo ella mientras le miraba con anhelo.

Boruto la estrechó entre sus brazos, luego pareció recordar algo y se separó para mirarla ––¿Hace cuanto de eso? ––preguntó Boruto.

––Cuatro semanas…

––Un mes… entonces solo tenemos un mes para buscar información, es poco… ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! ––dijo molesto.

––Tu eres mi prioridad, lo importante era quitarte esa amenaza de encima ––dijo ella.

––¡Tú también tienes una amenaza!

––Tranquilízate Boruto ––dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

––¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

––Alterándote y gritando no vas a conseguir más tiempo, solo la asustarás.

Boruto entonces miró a Sarada, quien tenía la cabeza agachada. Suspiró y volvió a abrazarla. Miró a su padre.

––Papá… ayúdanos a investigar, tal vez sabes que hacer en esta situación…

Naruto le sonrió ––No tienes que pedirme eso, ya tenía pensado ayudar a investigar.

––Gracias papá ––Boruto le sonrió.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente comenzó a sentirse frío, los tres lo sintieron. Naruto, por la experiencia vivida en el pasado, Boruto por su enfrentamiento a Hidan y Sarada por ser quien era.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Naruto, un hombre con una yukata negra, cebellos negros y ojos del mismo color, apareció frente a ellos… era Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto le señaló ––I… Itachi…

––Ha pasado tiempo Naruto… sin embargo… ––Itachi cayó y miró a Sarada.

Ella se separó de Boruto y caminó frente a él para inclinarse en modo de saludo.

––Sarada… en vista de que te has hecho cargo de una amenaza del cual nosotros no pudimos, el líder Pein te ha concedido como recompensa 3 meses más para la búsqueda de tus orígenes y la forma en que moriste… si fue un accidente… o si fuiste asesinada.

Boruto frunció el ceño ante lo último y Naruto no dejaba de mirarle.

––Gracias por esta oportunidad ––dijo Sarada.

Itachi asintió y miró a Naruto, este volvió a asentir y Naruto le regresó el gesto.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto y Himawari entró, miró a su hermano levantado y a su padre mirándole sorprendido, pero lo más extraño fue ver a una chica inclinada en el suelo. Caminó con las bolsas y para sorpresa de padre e hijo, ella traspasó a Itachi. Era la única que no le veía.

––Hermano, que haces levantado y… ––miró a Sarada ––¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está en el suelo?

Himawari dejó las bolsas y tomó del brazo a Sarada para levantarla. Itachi desapareció en medio de una niebla, luego de eso todo volvió a la normalidad para los tres. Fue entonces cuando cayeron en cuentas de que Himawari sostenía a Sarada.

––¿Quién eres tú?

Boruto reaccionó y prácticamente se la arrebató a su hermana, quien la sostenía y la puso tras él.

––Es mi novia… vino a verme y la presenté a mi papá.

Himawari le miró curiosa ––¿Y a mí no me la vas a presentar?

Himawari empujó levemente a Boruto, quien le miró sorprendido. Ella se posicionó frente a Sarada y le miró sonriente ––Eres muy bonita, hola, soy Himawari Uzumaki, la hermana de este tonto insensible, dime… ¿te ha tratado bien?

Sarada no sabía que decir y Boruto intervino ––Ya hermana, la estas asustando.

––Es la definitiva ¿verdad?, ella es mi cuñada definitiva.

––Se la he presentado a mi padre y la has conocido también, claro que es la definitiva.

Himawari la tomó de las manos ––Bienvenida, ven siéntate ––dijo mientras la sentaba en el sofá y ella aceptaba automáticamente ––Prepararé algo delicioso, enseguida vuelvo.

Himawari tomó las bolsas y caminó a la cocina. Boruto miró a su padre con la cara en shock ––¿Qué… acaba de pasar?

Naruto sonrió, guió a su hijo a sentarse de nuevo ––No tengo idea.

––Himawari… no lo vio ¿cierto?

––No hijo, no lo vio…

––Sarada… entonces tenemos 4 meses.

Sarada asintió.

––No podemos perder el tiempo, comenzaremos con la investigación… ––dijo Boruto.

––Primero te vas a recuperar, yo comenzaré la investigación por ahora.

––Pero…

––El señor Naruto tiene razón, primero te vas a recuperar ––dijo Sarada.

Boruto le miró sorprendido ––No soy un bebé Sarada, no pueden tratarme…

Boruto no terminó, pues ella le había robado un rápido beso. Se quedó callado y Naruto elevó las cejas.

––¿Por qué…? ––preguntó Boruto.

––Desde que llegué aquí, tu también me hacías lo mismo… aún si no sabía lo que hacías.

Naruto miró a Boruto indignado ––Boruto…¿te aprovechaste de esta niña?

––¿Aprovechar? ¿Qué es eso? ––pregunto Sarada.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y luego miró a su hijo, quien desviaba la mirada y carraspeaba. ¿su hijo no habría…?. Miró a Sarada.

––Eso no importa… Hija, eh… sabes que debemos mantener esto en secreto de Himawari ––Sarada asintió ––bueno, hablaremos después de esto… ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla? Tal vez necesite una mano…

Sarada sonrió y se levantó ––Claro, ahora vuelvo ––dicho esto, ella caminó directo a la cocina.

Naruto le miró seriamente ––Boruto… ¿Te aprovechaste de ella?

Boruto suspiró ––Cuando llegó a mi vida… aún conservaba esa actitud, solo quería irme de fiesta y divertirme, pero ella me lo impidió, me molesté con ella y juré que me desquitaría con ella por evitar incluso que fuera a… acostarme con otras… me di cuenta de que ella ignoraba ciertas cosas y… tomé ventaja de aquello, comencé a… tener ciertos acercamientos con ella, pero en el proceso quien terminó deseándola y al final enamorado fui yo… la quiero conmigo, de eso estoy seguro.

Naruto se frotó la cara con ambas manos ––Hiciste mal, ¿lo sabes no?

Boruto asintió ––lo sé…

––Espero que no hayas llegado a más.

Boruto le miró seriamente ––Lo siento… ya la he hecho mía…

Naruto se levantó de golpe ––¿Cómo es posible?

––No la forcé… tal vez la convencí, pero si ella se hubiera negado ten por seguro de que la habría respetado, jamás le lastimaría.

––Te aprovechaste de una chica que no tiene idea de estas cosas, peor aún, no sé como sean las cosas en el otro mundo, pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar lo que signifique que un ángel ya no sea puro en ese sentido?

––No lo pensé… pero lo hecho, hecho está. Solo me queda luchar por ella.

Naruto volvió a sentarse ––Boruto, Boruto… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

––Ella no se ha separado de mí y no lo va hacer ahora, estará conmigo en mi habitación.

––¿Crees que voy a permitir eso?

––Papá, enserio no quiero pelear, pero siento que no puedo estar sin ella, después de lo que pasado entre nosotros, siento que es mía. No sé si esto esté bien, pero tampoco me importa. Además soy mayor de edad y si no estás de acuerdo con esto… será mejor que nos vayamos.

––Esta bien… no sé como vaya a terminar esto, espero que bien… yo tampoco quiero pelear…

––Gracias papá…

––Me preocupa cómo te sientes con respecto a ella… si no pudiéramos…

––No lo digas… no quiero pensar en eso.

.

.

.

.

Itachi caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, se detuvo cuando una voz le llamó.

––Es tu sobrina…. ¿Por qué no le dijiste sobre su origen? Podías evitarle la investigación… ––dijo un hombre con el rostro cubierto, solo se veían sus ojos…

––No es tan fácil… Kakuzu… Tengo órdenes de Pain de no interferir… ella debe conseguir llegar a la verdad…

Kakuzu solo sonrió ––Ella es la única después de ti que lo ha logrado… el sharingan… la causa de tu muerte…

––Por eso me suicidé, temía que ese poder alcanzara a Sasuke… pero alcanzó a su hija…

––Y como producto del suicidio te convertiste en Shinigami.

––Eso ya no importa, no puedo meterme en esos asuntos…

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Himawari preguntaba por la chica, pero Boruto le había dicho que solo había ido a visitarlo y que debía regresar a Tokio, Boruto le mintió sobre ella, pues aunque estaba ahí, Himawari no podía verla. Así era mejor.

Shikadai había ido a visitarlo, platicaron un rato y luego se fue. Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que un grupo de reporteros esperaban afuera de su casa para saber sobre lo que le había sucedido, suspiró frustrado.

Naruto colgó el teléfono ––No te preocupes, llamé a la policía para que los mantengan lejos de aquí.

––Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y estas personas vienen a complicar todo, lo siento padre nunca quise que supieran de este lugar, seguramente Kei tuvo que ver en esto.

––Ahora lo entiendo, ese chico que te molestaba.

––Si, tal parece que nunca va a desaprovechar una oportunidad para fastidiarme.

––¿Es una amenaza para ti? ––preguntó Sarada, quien venía de su habitación y se sentaba a su lado.

Boruto se tomó la pregunta como chiste, bufó fastidiado ––¿Amenaza? Es un peligro diría yo…

Sarada se levantó ante la mirada de Naruto y Boruto ––Entonces acabaré con él.

Ambos se alarmaron ––¡No!, no Sarada, solo es un decir… no es tan peligroso…

––Boruto ––llamó la atención su padre.

–Lo que quiero decir es que no… no vas a deshacerte de nadie ––Boruto la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse.

Naruto se dirigió a ellos ––Hablemos de nuestro nuevo objetivo.

Ambos asintieron.

––Investigar sobre Sarada… ––dijo Boruto.

––Así es, pero lo único que tenemos es su nombre ––dijo Naruto.

––¿Y si le tomamos una fotografía para que un investigador privado reúna información? ––Preguntó Boruto.

Naruto negó ––No podemos hacer eso, no sabemos nada sobre la muerte de Sarada, si existe la posibilidad de que fue asesinada, pueden haber personas involucradas, si metemos a otras personas en la investigación, puede que terminemos expuestos y no quiero exponerlos a tu hermana y a ti… hablamos de algo peligroso, no podemos cometer errores, es algo que debemos hacer nosotros mismos.

––Tienes razón… ––Dijo Boruto.

––Lo siento, los estoy metiendo en problemas… ––Dijo Sarada.

––No te preocupes hija, haremos lo posible para que tengas tus recuerdos.

––Sarada… pensaremos en algo, no te desanimes ––dijo Boruto.

Ella asintió.

Naruto se levantó ––Ni hablar… primero debemos revisar los registros de muertes por accidente y homicidio. A juzgar por la apariencia de Sarada, es indudable que es Japonesa, así que investigaremos en Tokio.

––Sí, pero nos tomará tiempo… debemos iniciar cuanto antes ––Dijo Boruto.

––Para empezar, yo me ocuparé de investigar los lugares en los que se encuentras los archivos. Tú te tomarás la semana para recuperarte.

––¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ––dijo Sarada.

––Cuida de mi hijo, y que no haga caras a las medicinas.

––Papá… ––se quejó Boruto.

––Yo me encargo señor! ––Dijo Sarada muy animada.

––Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde ––Naruto se levantó y salió de la sala.

––Todo va a salir bien Sarada, nadie va a separarnos ––le dijo mientras la tomaba de las mejillas y la besaba.

.

.

.

.

 **Una semana después…**

Boruto se había estado recuperando poco a poco, y finalmente podía sostenerse solo y sin problemas, no sentía dolor en las costillas como al principio y el doctor le había dado el visto bueno.

Se encontraba en su habitación sin camisa, mientras se retiraba lentamente el vendaje de su hombro. Sarada apareció tras él y le miró, este volteó a verla.

––Ya esta cicatrizando ¿vez? ––le dijo él.

––No puedo olvidar lo que sufriste por no poder defenderte… ––dijo ella mientras pasaba sus dedos por su herida cicatrizada.

Boruto sonrió y tomó su mano ––Olvida eso, al final me protegiste.

Sarada miró su abdomen bien formado y por instinto comenzó a acariciarlo, estaba maravillada, esa parte de su cuerpo le gustaba mucho. Boruto la atrajo a él mientras le acariciaba la cintura, ella le miró a los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de él, en realidad todo de él le gustaba. Rozó sus labios con los de él casi hipnotizada. Él sonrió y atacó sus labios, la pegó a él tanto como pudo, introdujo su lengua y la saboreó por completo.

Unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron.

––Sarada-chan, Boruto…. ¿estan listos? ––Habló Naruto.

––Si… si ya vamos ––dijo Boruto algo desubicado.

Sarada se lanzó a él nuevamente, aún quería seguir besándole y Boruto no pudo negarse… veinte minutos después ambos salieron de la habitación ante la mirada seria de Naruto.

––¿Por qué tardaron? ––Preguntó

––Lo sentimos, solo hablábamos unas cosas… ––dijo Boruto.

––Bien, ahora… tengo una dirección, el punto es que antes de ir a Tokio debemos planear bien lo que haremos, lo principal sería ver como entrar al lugar. Pensé que podríamos utilizar que Sarada no es visible para las personas para que pueda entrar al lugar, sin embargo, no puede entrar sola, debes acompañarla.

Boruto asintió ––Entiendo, nosotros veremos qué hacer en el momento, estaremos bien, supongo que debemos irnos ahora.

––Si, cuanto antes mejor, pero mientras Sarada esté materializada, debe cubrirse el rostro, por ahora nadie debe verla.

Ambos asintieron. Rato después ambos tomaron el auto y salieron fuera del pueblo.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí. Dejen sus reviews, es importante saber que les pareció para saber que tan bien se me está dando la trama, así que los espero jajajaja. Se vienen unas situaciones que…bueno, ya verán. Sarada está descubriendo sensaciones nuevas y placenteras con Boruto, por lo que ella no va a reprimirse para sentir el placer que este le provoca y sorprenderá a Boruto más de una vez…


	16. Chapter 16: búsqueda

BoruSara ¡Cuidado con ese… ¿Ángel?!

 **"LOS ORÍGENES"**

 **(Segunda Etapa)**

Capítulo 16: "búsqueda"

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al departamento en Tokio, ambos pudieron respirar tranquilamente, durante el trayecto, Boruto se sentía en alerta a cada instante debido a que pensaba que en cualquier momento saldría de la nada algún paparazzi y lo molestarían con preguntas tontas o peor aún, que descubrieran que estaba en Tokio, y no podía permitirse aquello ahora que tenía planes de involucrarse en una importante y posiblemente peligrosa investigación.

Sarada tomó asiento en el gran sofá de la sala y miró a su alrededor. Boruto dejó su maleta en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

––¿Tienes hambre? ––preguntó él. Ella negó lentamente.

––Solo como cuando estoy materializada, pero tú si deberías comer ––dijo ella.

Boruto se encogió de hombros ––supongo que solo pediré algo…

––¿Cuándo comenzaremos con la investigación? ––preguntó ella.

––Mañana mismo, debemos esperar a que mi padre nos envíe los planos del lugar al que ingresaremos e idear un buen plan.

Sarada asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru, este le ayudaba a buscar información sobre los archivos de investigación criminal de los últimos dos años y medio. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta ya. Le preocupaba el que su hijo se ilusionara con una chica que ya estaba muerta, él sabía que la chica ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, y no sabía como iban a terminar las cosas.

––Ok, gracias amigo. Solo necesito eso.

––Dime algo Naruto, ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió a Boruto? ¿Estás investigando por tu cuenta? ––Preguntó Shikamaru preocupado.

Naruto titubeó un poco ––Eh… si… algo así.

––Escucha… si es así, creo que deberías dejar esto en manos de la policía viejo.

––Yo… este es mi deber como padre.

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono por parte de Shikamaru. Naruto sonrió al saber que ese suspiro significaba que no insistiría más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Boruto y Sarada se encontraban en la sala discutiendo sobre como entrarían a la sección de archivos secretos sobre investigación en uno de los centros policiales de Tokio. En total eran cinco, las del tipo que archivan toda esa información. Gracias a dios, a Boruto se le daba bien eso de investigar y con la orientación de su padre podría entrar en el sistema y buscar adecuadamente.

––Escucha Sarada, tenemos 60 segundos para entrar sin ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad, debemos hacer esto rápido… en realidad yo debo hacerlo rápido, puesto que tu no debes materializarte. Creo que así es mejor, como dice mi padre, tú no debes ser vista de ninguna manera.

Sarada asintió en acuerdo ––Entonces, ¿cuándo lo haremos?

––Esta noche ––dijo él seriamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Un tipo con una túnica negra se paseaba por el jardín de una antigua iglesia, su rostro enmarcaba una sonrisa divertida mientras una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, se hacía más o menos visible debido al que parte de su largo cabello plateado cubría incluso ambos ojos.

––¿Te diviertes con todo esto?... Undertaker ––preguntó Itachi mientras salía de entre las sombras.

––Los vivos son tan curiosos… se esfuerzan día a día por algo que ni yo entiendo… ¿dinero? ¿poder? ¿Amor? Eso solo los hace graciosos para mí… las personas mueren por lo mismo, pero al final, cuando mueren, no se llevan nada o no logran conseguir que las cosas salgan como quieren… justo como tú…

Itachi frunció el ceño. Undertaker continuó ––Moriste por tu hermanito menor… tú mismo te quitaste la vida incluso para evitar que ellos consiguieran el Sharingan mientras estabas vivo… que lástima que las cosas terminaran peor con tu sobrina…

––¿Solo te quedarás a observar una vez más? ––preguntó Itachi.

––Yo no tengo nada que ver con esas personas, ¿Por qué intervendría?

––Puedes involucrarte si lo deseas ––sugirió Itachi.

Undertaker le miró sonriente ––¿Acaso viniste a pedir apoyo para tu sobrina? ¿Qué dirá Pein?

––Dudo mucho que le importe… a él también le gusta entretenerse con los espectáculos que ofrecen los pecadores…

––Tienes razón jajajaja, aún así… solo observaré.

––Se que buscas algo… una reliquia que te fue robada.

Undertaker le miró sin borrar su sonrisa –¿Qué es lo que sabes?

––Las personas que está buscando mi sobrina, los responsables de lo que le sucedió… esas mismas personas son las que buscas… ellos han cometido los peores actos… y ellos… en especial él, es quien tomó lo que tanto buscas… intenta experimentar con aquello….

El ambiente se puso tenso de repente. Los cabellos de Undertaker comenzaron a elevarse, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera furioso… aquella reliquia contenía algo valioso para él.

––¿Quién?...

––Su nombre es… Orochimaru…

––Jojojo ese débil humano… cometió un error.

––Aunque no te pido que intervengas directamente… solo… evita que haya obstáculos.

.

.

..

.

Boruto se había vestido completamente de negro para el trabajo, Sarada se mantenía con su mismo vestido, siempre impecable. Ambos se disponían a ingresar por los conductos de ventilación. Tranquila y silenciosamente llegaron al cuarto de archivos mientras Boruto seguía las indicaciones de su padre por medio de un Chícharo.

Naruto se mantenía en su habitación mientras miraba por una computadora los movimientos de su hijo. Debía ser cuidadoso con todo si quería proteger a su hijo. El lugar donde estaban era peligroso…

––Vamos hijo, ten cuidado. Dirígete a la computadora.

Boruto asintió, mientras prendía la computadora. Sarada miraba alrededor muy curiosa. Había cajas y archiveros.

––Padre, necesito una contraseña…

––Introduce estos números.

Boruto escuchó atentamente lo que su padre decía y logró entrar sonrió. Sarada se acercó y le miró curiosa.

––¿Qué sucede? ––preguntó ella.

Boruto le miró con una sonrisa galante ––Acabo de entrar.

Sarada le miró casi hipnotizada, pero luego parpadeó y miró al monitor curiosa.

––¿Ahora que padre? ¿A dónde me dirijo?

––Busca los archivos, primero por asesinatos y accidentes, después por desapariciones.

––Ok.

Sarada miraba todo los movimientos de él. Hasta que rato después lo miró fruncir el ceño, mientras movía los ojos al leer cantidad de nombres y mirar fotografías y archivos de víctimas que no concordaban con ella.

Finalmente suspiró ––Nada, absolutamente nada ¡Maldición! ––dijo mientras daba un golpe a la mesa.

––Tranquilízate Boruto, aún faltan 4 lugares más ––dijo Naruto al otro lado ––Por el momento será mejor que salgan de ahí.

Boruto suspiró y asintió. Miró a Sarada luego de apagar la computadora.

––Salgamos de aquí Hermosa.

Ella asintió.

Rato después de salir del lugar con éxito… demasiado fácil a su parecer. Boruto llamó a su padre para avisarle que no había tenido ningún problema. Este suspiró aliviado y le dijo que esperara una semana para ir al próximo lugar.

––Padre, ¿No puede ser mañana mismo? El tiempo…

––No te desesperes hijo, aún tenemos tiempo. Recuerda que debemos ser precavidos.

Boruto tuvo que reprimirse, claro… tenía razón.

––¿Estás molesto? ––preguntó ella.

Boruto le miró y sonrió triste ––No… solo… esperaba que…

No pudo terminar, pues ella le había tomado de las mejillas y rozado sus labios contra los de él.

––Por alguna razón… no me gusta que sonrías de ese modo… no pareces feliz… ––Ella se separó de él y le miró ––Yo soy la culpable.

Boruto la atrajo a él ––No es así. Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Es por eso que el no poder ayudarte me…

––Yo también… pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo… esto es amor para mí.

Boruto le miró con intensidad y sonrió ––Yo también, y no eres la culpable, ¿esta claro?

Ella asintió y él la besó profundamente. La obligó a rodearle las caderas con sus pies y la llevó hasta su habitación. En donde la hizo suya nuevamente. Él amaba tocarla y ella… ella amaba que él la tocara de todas las formas posibles.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Boruto recibió la visita de Konohámaru, este le buscaba por algunos contratos.

––Espero que nadie te haya seguido hasta aquí ––Dijo Boruto mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Konohámaru hacía lo mismo.

––Descuida, aún se sabe que estás en Konoha. De todas formas me aseguré de que nadie me seguía.

––¿Y? ¿A que veniste?

Konohámaru hizo un puchero y sorpresivamente se lanzó a Boruto para abrazarlo.

––¡Cuando supe lo que te sucedió me asusté mucho! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Muchacho estúpido! ¡¿Por qué nunca tienes cuidado?!

Boruto miraba sorprendido a Sarada mientras era estrujado por lo que había escuchado, y ella reía y se dirigía a la habitación.

––Si, si… ya basta de dramas, estoy bien. No es para tanto ––Dijo mientras lo apartaba de sí.

Konohámaru suspiró ––Bien… enserio me alegra que estés bien mocoso… ¿Quieres que haga una investigación por mi parte?

Boruto negó lentamente y le miró serio.

––Mi padre ya tomó el asunto por su cuenta… ya lo conoces… no creo que sea necesario.

––Entiendo, Naruto sabrá que hacer.

Boruto le miró ––¿Y?

––Oh. Si. Bueno, la empresa con la que tienes un contrato quiere que salgas en la próxima entrega de su nueva línea de ropa deportiva… debido a lo que sucedió… creen que será muy buena publicidad, ya sabes… pero si no quieres hacerlo yo hablaré con ellos, tú necesitas descansar.

Boruto suspiró… tal vez no fuera mala idea aceptar, aunque eso le quitaría tiempo. 

**El tiempo…**

Nunca pensó que le preocupara y valorara cada segundo que pasaba algún día en su vida. Eso nunca fue algo que le quitara el sueño, pero ahora, ahora cada minuto con, y de ella era importante.

––Escucha, esta bien si no quieres hacerlo, hablaré con ellos….

––¿Cuánto tiempo durará y cuándo? Solo son sesiones ¿no?

Konohámaru le miró sorprendido ––¿Piensas hacerlo?

––Solo contesta.

––Pues en un par de días… y solo serán sesiones fotográficas que durarán unos cuatro días… para arreglar cualquier error y ya sabes… cosas así ––Dijo mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Boruto frunció el ceño ––¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más?

El manager carraspeó nervioso ––Bueno… verás…. En realidad hay algo más…

––Sólo dilo y yá.

––Bueno, ellos… están enterados de lo buena que fue la gira con Sumire y… también la han pedido como modelo…

Boruto sonrió sarcástico ––Si. Era de esperarse, para ellos esta es una muy buena oportunidad para hacer buena publicidad y tener buenas ganancias… ––Boruto le miró serio ––No importa, lo haré.

El manager le miró sorprendido. Era extraño, desde que había llegado, normalmente Boruto le debía recibir con una mueca de desagrado y con malas palabras sobre ir a molestar. Pero en lugar de eso le había hecho pasar y había podido mantener una conversación "Normal" con su representado sin llegar a gritos y regaños y ahora incluso había aceptado este trabajo con su ex sin comenzar a gritar. Se estaba comportando… responsable… ¿Acaso haber estado al borde de la muerte le había cambiado?

––¿Enserio no te importa trabajar una vez más con tu ex?

––Esa mujer ya no me interesa en absoluto, me da igual su presencia, en tanto no se me acerque para molestar. Quiero que dejes eso bien en claro.

Konohámaru asintió serio.

––Traje los papeles para que firmes lo de esta campaña.

Boruto los tomó y los leyó brevemente. Finalmente firmó. Rato después Konohámaru se retiró. No sin antes decirle que tenía que avisarle si necesitaba algo.

Cuando Boruto se dirigió a la habitación, observó a Sarada sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba meditando. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Boruto.

––Ya no puedo hablar con Hinata-san, los shinigamis debieron interferir por la misión que me dieron… ellos no quieren que nadie más intervenga.

Boruto se acercó a ella.

––Pero… Ella está bien ¿No?

Sarada le sonrió y asintió ––Desde luego. Es solo que ahora, el ya no poder escucharle… es… raro para mí.

––Dímelo a mí… yo no le he escuchado desde que… murió…

Sarada le abrazó. Como pudo, Boruto la cargó hasta quedar ambos recostados en la cama sin dejar de abrazarse. ––Ella los ama.

––Lo sé. Tú misma eres la prueba de ello.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Uchiha**

Sakura se mantenía estática en el sofá de su sala mientras miraba el retrato de su hija perdida, ella aún no perdía la esperanza de volver a verla. Miró por la ventana y observó a su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha parado en el janrdín mostrándole el cielo a su bebé, Itachi de 1 año de edad.

Un año después de la desaparición de Sarada, Sakura quedó embarazada nuevamente. El instinto sobreprotector de ambos se activó debido al trauma de haber perdido a su hija, por lo que ambos decidieron mudarse a una mansión y la seguridad estaba al 100 en ese lugar… no querían perder a Itachi….

Sasuke regresó con ella y le sonrió.

––Deberíamos salir, sacar a Itachi al parque…

Sakura negó ––No. Nuestro hijo está a salvo aquí, con nosotros. A salvos de las sucias personas que se atreven incluso a mirarle solo porque es un bebé, porque es pequeño… no… aquí está a salvo.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano ––Estaremos con él. Estará bien si está con nosotros.

––No pienso exponer a nuestro hijo, entiéndeme Sasuke ––dijo ella mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y subía a la recámara de ambos.

Sasuke suspiró, se llevó las manos a los cabellos y comenzó a restregárselos. Estaba frustrado, por un lado su hija… no se sabía nada de ella y odiaba que todos le dijeran que debían darla por muerta, puesto que había desaparecido en un lugar peligroso. Y por otra parte… su esposa ahora estaba paranoica con respecto a su segundo hijo… ¿Qué debería hacer? Todos su amigos Ino, Chouji, Kiba y Sai entre otros le decían que debía aceptar rápidamente esta tragedia y enfocare de lleno en su hijo Itachi, un hijo que tenía con él y además que estaba vivo… sin embargo él no podía rendirse hasta tener por lo menos un cuerpo que le dijera que su hija ya no estaba más… porque si era así… solo quería que su hija descansara en paz.

Y que… de alguna manera… regresara con su familia.

Naruto… ¿Qué le diría su mejor amigo y hermano en estos momentos? ¿También le pediría que se rindiera? Sonrió con tristeza.

No. Naruto le apoyaría. Siempre lo había hecho, así como cuando perdía a su familia… ambos habían estado al borde de la muerte, sin embargo, Naruto estuvo con él… la experiencia vivida es día le había marcado, y estaba seguro que a él también, su amigo, quien nunca lo dejó solo.

De pronto se levantó de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente. Ese club… sabía que la persona a la que le pertenecía estaba relacionada con él Orochimaru. Aunque estaba seguro que el tipo había muerto en ese lugar junto con sus hombres… era imposible que aquello estuviera relacionado con su hija. Pero aún así, no podía evitar pensar en aquello.

Naruto.

Tenía que ver a su amigo, sentía que una charla con él le ayudaría bastante. Estaba seguro que él le diría lo correcto…

Aunque encontrarle sería complicado. No lo había visto en años.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada miraba toda la ropa que había en la sala. Miró a Boruto.

––Es ropa para ti… eh… me parece que son de tu talla… puedes ponértela.

Sara tomó una prenda, era un vestido parecido al suyo pero en color rojo. Sonrió ese era bonito.

––¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió y se abrazó a aquel vestido.

––¿Para mí?

––Si, todo esto es tuyo. Puedes usarlo hermosa.

Boruto miró a su novia admirar a toda velocidad una prenda tras otra.

––Me pondré este vestido ––dijo para comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Boruto se alertó e instintivamente la detuvo.

––¡Espera!

Ella le miró.

––Debes hacer eso en la habitación, puedes cambiarte ahí. Vamos, te llevaré toda la ropa y puedes probártela toda.

––¿Por qué no hacerlo aquí? Siempre me quito la ropa contigo o lo haces tú…

Boruto se sonrojó y recordó las palabras de su padre, rayos… el viejo si que le había hecho que le remordiera la conciencia y se sintiera un sinvergüenza.

––Bueno… es diferente. Ahora no vamos a hacer eso… solo vas a cambiarte y para eso debes hacerlo en un lugar privado. Donde nadie te mire. Claro que yo soy el único que puede hacerlo pero, también necesitas privacidad y te la daré. Eso es todo.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

––Debes materializarte para poder hacerlo ––le recordó él.

Ella así lo hizo.

.

.

.

2 días después…

Boruto se preparaba para salir, había intentado convencer a Sarada de que no fuera, pero ella simplemente no quería dejarle ir solo. No lo quería admitir… pero eso le gustaba. Que ella siempre estuviera a su lado. Pero no quería problemas y podrían surgir como Sumiré continuara con la idea de querer regresar.

––Solo me tomarán una fotografías…

Ella asintió ––Esta bien, no te molestaré. Me gusta verte trabajar, es como si todo lo que haces lo hicieras perfecto.

Boruto sonrió sonrojado y nervioso ––¿En serio?

––Si, me doy cuenta que cuando cantas, todas esa personas son felices… Hinata-san canta hermoso y eso es lo que tienes de ella… supongo.

Boruto le miró sorprendido. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

––¿Sabes? La única razón por la que decidí cantar… fue mi madre. Ella estaba enferma y el dinero nos hacía falta para poder salvarla, entonces decidí hacer esto. Los primeros meses fueron buenos porque con el dinero que obtuve de mi debut… logré pagar el tratamiento y las medicinas que necesitaba para curarse. Pero ella… no lo resistió. Entonces continué con esto solo para no pensar en que ella no estaba. Esto era solo un pretexto….

––Dime… ¿No crees que si lo ves de esta manera es mejor? ––Preguntó ella.

Él sonrió y arrancó el auto.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué le pareció el capítulo?

próxima actualización: Mi adorable Multitud...


	17. Chapter 17: Mas vale que te relajes

Fanfic BoruSara 17

Universo alterno

 **"Los orígenes"**

 **(Segunda Etapa)**

 **CAPITULO 17: "Más vale que te relajes"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto caminaba en dirección al set en donde sería la sesión. Sarada caminaba a su lado, nadie podía verla.

––Solo serán unas fotos y luego nos iremos.

––Claro, y… ¿Qué haremos después?

––Se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a algunos lugares, tal vez recuerdes algo.

––Es buena idea.

Boruto sonrió. Una mujer se le acercó.

––Bienvenido Namikaze san, lo estábamos esperando.

Boruto asintió y se dirigió al lugar en donde lo prepararían.

Sarada miraba maravillada como esas personas preparaban a Boruto. Ahora se veía diferente. Cuando se fue a vestir, la chica con la que había estado cantando Boruto entró y miró a todos de forma despectiva.

––¿En dónde está Boruto?

Una de las mujeres se acercó a ella.

––Se fue a cambiar señorita Sumire, enseguida comenzara la sesión.

––Iré a verlo.

––No creo que sea buena idea señorita.

––¿Y tú quién te crees para venir a decirme lo que debo hacer?

––Lo siento, pero…

––Cierra la boca estúpida.

Sarada miraba entretenida la actitud de aquella chica, suspiró y decidió tomar asiento cerca de ahí y la observó.

––No es necesario que me llame…

––¿Acaso quieres perder tu trabajo?

––Lo siento…

––Dime que te hizo esta chica para que la insultes así.

Sarada miró a Boruto, quien se encontraba con otro cambio de ropa y miraba a la chica de mala actitud. Parpadeó y esperó expectante a ver lo que pasaba. Ella le había prometido no hacer nada que la delatara y eso haría.

Sumire sonrió y caminó a él ––Hola Boruto, no le des importancia, a este tipo de personas es como se le debe hablar.

––No quiero escucharte hablar así mientras esté aquí, sin ellas no estas bien preparada para una fotografía, ellas hacen la magia que tu rostro necesita aunque sea por algunas horas.

Las chicas comenzaron a reí bajo.

––¿Cómo te atreves? ––preguntó indignada.

––Escucha, solo estoy aquí por trabajo, así que tomemos esas fotos y cada quien por su lado ––dijo para pasar por su lado.

Sarada miró a Sumire.

––¿Y ustedes que ven? Pobretonas!

Durante la sesión, Sarada se sorprendió de ver un semblante diferente y serio en Boruto. Se veía guapo. Las poses y las miradas que daba le hacían perderse en él. ¿Quién era ese chico?

No le gustaba como ella se abrazaba a él, pero le tranquilizaba que este no le respondiera ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella se le pegara tanto? Seguramente como lo hacía cuando ella se le pegaba en la ducha.

Rato después y cuando la sesión terminó y Boruto se disponía a cambiarse Sumire le dio alcance.

––Boruto, espera.

Boruto se detuvo a mirarla. Ella se sorprendió de ver su rostro sin emoción alguna.

––¿Qué quieres?

Ella reaccionó ––Ah… yo, quería saber si tienes algo que hacer hora.

––Si, estoy ocupado.

––Vamos a comer algo, no creo que eso afecte tu agenda.

––Si lo afectará.

––Mientes, sé que siempre te gusta ir de fiesta, aún si no hay nada que festejar. Podríamos ir a un club y bailar.

––Ahora mismo valoro el tiempo que tengo, y no pienso desperdiciarlo. Lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo.

––Has cambiado, eres más responsable, me gusta ––dijo para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Sarada frunció el ceño y Boruto llevó sus manos a los brazos de ella para retirarlos.

––Me gusta alguien más, de hecho estoy enamorado de ella, así que… no intentes insinuarme nada más si no quieres que te rechace ––Dijo para retirarse de ahí sin mirarla.

Cuando le dio la espalda, miró a Sarada y le guiño el ojo. Ella sonrió.

Sumire miraba incrédula a la nada. Jadeó indignada e inesperadamente tuvo ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

.

Caminaban por un parque solitario y tomaron asiento en una banca que se encontraba frente a un lago.

––¿Por qué las gafas y la gorra? ––preguntó ella.

––Para evitar que me reconozcan. Las chicas me persiguen ¿lo sabías?

Sarada puso una cara de disgusto ––Eso lo sé, me di cuenta.

––¿Estas celosa?

––no… solo me molesta.

Boruto sonrió ––Entonces estás celosa tonta.

––¿Por qué me llamas tonta?

––Es de cariño.

––Si me insultas obviamente no es por cariño.

––Una palabra puede tener distintos significados dependiendo del sentimiento con el que se exprese.

––No entiendo.

––¿Acaso te lo he gritado?

––No… lo dijiste… suavemente…

––A eso me refiero.

––Y… sobre las chicas, mientras menos le dirijas la palabra a alguna de ellas es mejor.

––¿No puedo hablar con ninguna chica?

––No.

Boruto sonrió ––pero alguna vez debo trabajar con chicas.

––Bueno… entonces no las mires.

––Vaya, vaya… este ángel es demasiado celosa.

––Celosa y a mucha honra, tú eres mío y hemos estado unidos muchísimas veces.

Boruto le miró sorprendido y sonrojado de repente estaba nervioso.

––E… encima… eres… po… posesiva…

Sarada le miró curiosa ––¿Está bien?, estas todo rojo.

Boruto parpadeó ––No me pasa nada. Solo… esta bien, no miraré ni tocaré a ninguna chica… excepto por el trabajo.

Sarada asintió.

––¿Sabes? He pensado que cuando estés materializada y tengamos que salir, deberías cambiarte el look ¿Qué te parece?

––¿Y eso que es?

––Verás, podrías ponerte alguna peluca, ponerte pupilentes, y que uses otro tipo de ropa, el punto es que nadie te reconozca, ya sabes que por ahora no es seguro hasta que sepamos que te sucedió.

––Esta bien.

Boruto sonrió ––Vayamos a otro lugar que pueda ayudarte a recordar.

Ambos caminaron directo al auto. Boruto tenía algunos lugares en mente.

.

.

.

.

Naruto suspiró por enésima vez mientras se tallaba el cuello, estaba cansado, pero debía seguir buscando, por el bien de su hijo.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas en las que su hijo y Sarada se habían infiltrado ya a dos lugares más y solo faltaba ingresar al último, pero eso lo hacía más difícil. Era el lugar más resguardado y se debía tener cuidado para entrar.

Los preparativos para entrar al lugar durarían por lo menos unos quince días.

El teléfono sonó y Naruto contestó ––Dime hijo.

––Padre, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevará para que podamos entrar ahí?

––Por lo menos unos 15 días, por ahora no hay nada que hacer, continúen buscando lugares.

Boruto suspiró ––Esta bien.

––¿cómo te has sentido?

––Bien, ya estoy recuperado.

––Me alegra hijo, supe por Konohámaru que has vuelto al trabajo así que no te sobre esfuerces.

––Si, si, no te preocupes viejo, por ahora no tengo giras, solo tengo algunas sesiones.

––Bien… todo estará bien hijo…

––Lo estará… no descansaré hasta que ella se quede conmigo.

.

..

.

.

.

Undertaker tarareaba una canción mientras arreglaba el jardín de aquella iglesia. Sonrió al ver a Boruto y Sarada por medio de un reflejo en el agua. ¿podría un simple humano hacer que ese extraño ser se quedara con él?

Negó ––No… ella no es nada extraña, inexplicable, pero no extraña…

Caminó por los pasillos solitarios que habían ahí.

––No puedo dejar que pase más tiempo… solo dejaré… que ese chico sea quien me busque. Si es demasiado inteligente, se dará cuenta. Jajajajajaja

.

.

.

.

––Es porque no has dejado que se haga público la desaparición de nuestra hija que nunca la encontramos ––reclamó Sakura.

––Entiende que no podemos arriesgarnos, es mejor el que nuestros mejores contactos la busquen silenciosamente y no dejar que alguna persona intente sacar provecho de todo esto, eso solo nos lastimaría y a ella también donde quiera que esté.

––Sé que no esta viva… después de todo, no fue un secuestro, nadie llamó ni lo hará. Lo único que podemos hacer es recuperar su cuerpo ¡Es lo único que quiero!

––Sakura…

––Iré a ver a Itachi, no quiero que esté mucho tiempo solo.

Dijo Sakura para dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo.

Sasuke suspiró. Sería mejor ir al trabajo, solo así olvidaba que su familia pronto se destruiría como Sakura siguiera con esa obsesiva actitud.

.

.

.

.

Boruto y Sarada se besaban con intensidad. Se encontraban viendo televisión cuando a ella se le ocurrió de repente posicionarse sobre él y rosar sus labios con los de él. Obviamente él no pudo contenerse y hora estaban medio desnudos en la sala y con ella emitiendo ciertos sonidos que no le ayudaban a controlarse.

––Te has vuelto muy traviesa…

––¿Hago mal?

––No.

Boruto la tomó de la mano ––ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero probar.

––¿Es una nueva idea?

––Si, ya lo verás.

––Me gustan tus ideas.

––A mi también.

Ambos sonrieron. Ese día ninguno de ellos durmió hasta entrada la madrugada.

.

.

.

Durante las siguientes semanas ambos estuvieron juntos, ninguno se separaba por nada y Boruto continuaba asistiendo a las sesiones fotográficas. Buscaban lugares, comían de todo, veían películas y hacían el amor. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, ambos no podían evitar sentir ciertas inseguridades y miedos. Sabían que eso podría no durar.

––¿Estás lista? ––preguntó él.

––Así es, primero debemos obtener la tarjeta de acceso ¿verdad? Eso solo lo haremos tomándola de alguno de los encargados.

Boruto asintió.

––La persona que buscamos estará en ese evento, irás como mi acompañante y cuando se presente la oportunidad…

––Me encargaré de que la obtengas.

––Así es preciosa, afortunadamente la hija de aquel tipo es una admiradora y estoy seguro que para complacerla se acercará a pedirme alguna firma.

––Esto se oye muy fácil.

––se oye, pero puede ser muy complicado.

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban llegando al lugar. Boruto vestía en traje, y Sarada había sido preparada por una maquilladora de confianza de Boruto. Se veía diferente, llevaba una peluca, el cabello rojo en ondas hasta la cintura, unos pupilentes azules, sencillamente maquillada. Vestía un hermoso vestido corto, plateado y de angas cortas acompañado de unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Cuando bajaron del auto, Boruto le ayudó a salir, pues ella no podía andar bien en zapatillas de tacón a pesar de haber estado practicando hacia unos días.

––Te ves hermosa ––le susurró él. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, cada paso que daba con ella, los reporteros avanzaban a su lado para preguntar por su acompañante. Ella solo sonreía nerviosa. Miró a Boruto caminar con decisión. Era increíble que no se sintiera presionado.

.

.

.

––¿De verdad no piensas asistir Sumire? Mira que el evento se ve bueno.

Sumiré se encontraba en su cama, en pijama y viendo el evento por televisión. Ignoró a su hermana y de pronto su rostro cambió cuando vio a Boruto salir del auto acompañado de una chica pelirroja y muy hermosa.

Su hermana se sentó a su lado en la cama ––Mira, es Boruto Namikaze, el más guapo de los guapos, mi Idol preferido….

––¡Qué! ¡¿Quién es esa?!

––Quien sabe, pero es muy hermosa. Sin duda está a la altura de Boruto, son la pareja perfecta. Eres una tonta por dejarlo ir hermana.

––¡Cállate! Ahora mismo esa mujerzuela me va a escuchar.

Sumire se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño ante la mirada aburrida de su hermana.

––Pobre de esa chica, mi hermana es toda una fiera, espero que se pueda proteger…

––¡Rápido! Ayúdame a elegir un vestido.

––Si, si…

.

.

.

.

Boruto y Sarada se encontraban en el salón. Había personas bien vestidas, la mayoría eran influyentes, no había tantos del círculo de espectáculos solo los más conocidos.

––Es mucha gente… ¿Dónde está el hombre que buscamos?

––Eso hago… lo estoy buscando.

Un tipo se acercó con una copa en su mano y saludó a Boruto.

––Creí que no vendrías y mira, incluso vienes acompañado.

––Oh, Mitsuki

––¿No vas a presentarme a esta linda chica? ––dijo Mitsuki sin apartar la vista de Sarada.

––Ah… si, Aoi él es un amigo, Mitsuki. Mitsuki ella es Aoi.

––Aoi, hermoso nombre… igual que tú.

Ella asintió sin entender pero con una sonrisa.

Boruto la tomó de la cintura ––Aoi es mi novia.

––Pues que escondida la tenías. Oye Aoi, cuando te canses de Boruto puedes buscarme ––dijo en forma de burla.

––Eso nunca va a pasar ––dijo finalmente hablando.

Mitsuki se tensó al escucharla hablar. Su voz… esa voz era… negó suavemente con una sonrisa ––Era una broma, felicidades por… su relación.

––Gracias ––contestó Boruto.

––Supe lo que te pasó ¿Está bien?

––Ya estoy recuperado.

––Me enteré hace poco, estaba fuera del país grabando una película.

––Si, escuché algo.

––Bueno… voy a saludar a unas personas, con permiso.

––Adelante ––dijo Boruto.

Mitsuki se dirigió al baño, y cuando estuvo solo comenzó sus manos comenzaron a temblar… era su imaginación.

.

.

.

.

Boruto sonrió al ver al tipo que buscaban.

––Ahí está, es el tipo. Me acercaré.

Ella asintió.

Boruto se acercó al tipo con una sonrisa.

––Usted debe ser el señor Morino Ibiki, el jefe de investigaciones.

––Señor Namikaze, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ––dijo emocionado mientras le extendía la mano. Boruto la recibió.

––Estoy bien. Solo quería agradecerle por su trabajo durante los incidentes pasados en mis presentaciones.

El señor Ibiki sonrió apenado ––Le aseguro que solo hacía mi trabajo…

––De todas formas no sé como agradecerle, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

––No, no…

––Por favor, realmente me ayudó mucho ahí.

Ibiki pareció pensarlo ––Bueno… si no fuera mucha molestia… ¿Me daría un autógrafo para mi hija? Ella lo admira.

Boruto sonrió ––Por supuesto, se lo daré.

––Muchas gracias!

––Oh no descuide.

El tipo comenzó a rebuscar entre su saco, estaba nervioso, por lo que al tratar de buscar un papel, su cartera quedó a la vista. Desde una distancia prudente, Sarada hizo un movimiento leve con su mano derecha y provocó que la cartera cayera al suelo, Boruto se apresuró a tomarla, él no se había dado cuenta que la había tirado. De forma rápida, él tomó la tarjeta y devolvió la cartera.

––Me parece que esto es de usted.

––Ah! Que descuidado, lo siento.

––No se preocupe.

.

.

.

.

Unos bocadillos en una mesa al otro extremo del salón llamaron la atención de Sarada, quien curiosa se dirigió directo a tomar alguno. Cuando se acercó a la mesa, admiró todos los bocadillos maravillada y mientras decidía cuál tomaría, una chica o mejor dicho la misma que se le pegaba tanto a Boruto… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, si, su nombre era Sumire Kakei.

––¿Sabes quién soy yo? ––preguntó Sumire mientras tomaba un bocadillo.

Sarada no dijo nada y se dedicó a tomar un muffin de chocolate con glaseado. Sumiré le miró indignada.

––Te pregunté si sabes quién soy estúpida!

––Estúpida es una mala palabra y si lo has dicho en ese tono… tiene un significado aún peor…

Sumire le miró incrédula ––¿De qué rayos estás hablando estúpida?

––Al parecer te gusta mucho esa palabra…

Sumire, ya harta la tomó disimuladamente del brazo y le habló al oído.

––¿Te crees que soy tonta? Te he preguntado si sabes quién soy yo.

––No, no sé quién eres y no me importa. Déjame en paz ––dijo Sarada tranquilamente.

––Yo fui la novia de Boruto, yo estuve en su vida mucho antes que tú y te advierto que te alejes de él o no te la vas a acabar.

––Sé… que eres su ex… pero dijiste "Fui", "Estuve", lo que significa que ya no. Ahora yo estoy con él y desde hace un tiempo hemos estado juntos, nunca nos separamos y te aseguro que tú no me representas ninguna amenaza.

Sumire apretó el agarre del brazo. Sarada se mordió la lengua y se contuvo de empujarla o la lanzarías lejos de ahí y le había prometido a Boruto no hacer nada que llamara la atención.

––O te desapareces de la vida de Boruto o me vas a conocer.

Sarada se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Sumire. Le dio una mordida a su moffin mientras le regresaba la mirada y caminó al jardín, una fuente hermosa con luces de colores había llamado su atención.

La hermana de sumiré se acercó a ella.

––Mejor vámonos Sumire, no puedes hacer un escándalo aquí.

Ella la ignoró y caminó hecha una furia tras Sarada. Cuando le dio alcance, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarla.

––¡Que te quede claro que por ahora solo eres una diversión para él! ¡él es mío y va a regresar conmigo tarde o temprano!

Cuando escuchó la palabra "Mío" Sarada no pudo mas, desde la primera vez que la conoció, cuando sacó a Boruto de aquel lugar en donde ella se burlaba de él, se había reprimido las ganas de darle siquiera una Bofetada.

A lo lejos, mientras la buscaba. Boruto observó con nervios como Sumire se dirigía directamente a Sarada y la tomaba violentamente del brazo. Temió por ella… por Sumire, pues Sarada tenía más fuerza de lo normal y obviamente si quería podría lanzarla a metros de ahí. El problema era que había cámaras y él no podía permitir algo así.

Caminó directo a ellas.

––¡¿Me has entendido?!

––Él es mío ahora ––dijo Sarada para empujarla, provocando que cayera al interior de la fuente. Algunas personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar comenzaron a susurrar mientras Sumire se miraba indignada y toda empapada.

––Hermana! Vamos sal de ahí ––dijo su hermana ofreciéndole la mano.

Boruto llegó al instante ––¡Aoi! ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió.

––¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso a la tonta que me empujó? ¿acaso no has visto como me dejó? ––reclamó Sumire.

––Lo vi todo Sumire, tú la provocaste ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara si la has jaloneado? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ––reclamó Boruto.

Sumire abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, pues en cuanto Boruto se percató que medios de prensa se dirigían a donde estaban ellos, tomó de la mano a Sarada y habló.

––¿Han traído un auto? ––preguntó a la hermana de Sumire.

––Si, si vamos.

––Pero…

––Vamos ya hermana.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento del lugar. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Boruto miró que Sumire se abrazaba a si misma, se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros. Sumire le miró sorprendida a la cara. El se encontraba serio, luego abrió la puerta del auto e hizo que ella entrara. Antes de cerrar la puerta ella le detuvo.

––Boruto… yo…

––No digas nada, estoy molesto por tu actitud, no sé a que estás jugando pero será mejor que lo dejes de una vez.

––Escucha…

––Que tengas buenas noches ––dijo para cerrar la puerta y miró a la hermana de esta, quien se encontraba en el volante ––Hasta luego Hana.

––Gracias Namikaze-san, y disculpa por los problemas.

Él asintió. Cuando se retiraron, Boruto volteó a ver a Sarada, quien desvió el rostro y se cruzó de brazos.

Él suspiró ––Me prometiste que no harías nada que llamara la atención, ¿Qué te dijo?

––Nada…

––Escucha, no estoy molesto.

––Pero yo si.

Boruto parpadeó confundido.

––¿Por lo que pasó? Pero si le empujaste.

––eso no importa, sé que trataste de… tratarle bien porque estaba temblando de frío pero… estabas demasiado cerca de ella.

––Vamos Sarada, no la besé y no la toqué. Ella no me importa.

––¿Podríamos irnos ya?

Él volvió a suspirar y se contuvo ––Ok, vamos.

Tal vez más tarde, cuando estuviera calmada, ambos podrían relajarse…

.

..

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto comentarios.

Tarde pero seguro jajajaja


	18. Chapter 18: Encuentro y Reencuentro

Fanfic BoruSara 18

Universo alterno

La historia es complemente mía. Los personajes NO.

.

.

Di no al plagio.

.

.

 **"Los orígenes"**

 **(Segunda Etapa)**

 **CAPITULO 18: "Encuentro y Reencuentro"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto abrazó a Sarada por la espalda.

––¿Estás molesta aún?

––¿Por qué lo estaría? El lugar a donde me llevaste ayer fue muy hermoso… tenía unas cosas impresionantes… ¿Cómo se llamaban?...

––Montaña rusa… ––dijo él divertido.

––¡Si! Fue increíble… ––Ella le miró––¿Crees que podamos ir de nuevo?

Boruto se inclinó en su oído ––Todo lo que quieras preciosa….

Sarada sintió cosquillas y comenzó a reír mientras se retorcía.

––Boruto! No hagas eso…. Hahaha…

Él la volteó y besó profundamente.

––Quiero quedarme así… siempre contigo… pero..

––No digas nada, así será. Te prometo que encontraré la manera de que te quedes aquí.

Sarada le abrazó.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki se encontraba dormido, pero algo le obligó a despertarse de golpe. Estaba muy agitado. Recordó a la acompañante de Boruto. Su voz… negó. Luego pensó en ella nuevamente.

Llevó una mano a sus cabellos ––Tengo que verla otra vez… porque… si quiero comprobarlo… no puedo buscarlo a él… aunque lo que estoy pensando es una tontería… es imposible….

.

.

.+*+*+*+*+*+*+

.

.

.

Boruto se encontraba revisando los papeles que su padre le había enviado. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que habían logrado obtener la tarjeta de acceso de aquél tipo en esa fiesta y por suerte, este, por alguna razón, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la había perdido o simplemente pidió un reemplazo y no hubo cambios con el código de acceso. Hacía un par de días, él había comprobado si hubo un cambio por extravío, pero nada de eso sucedió. Todo seguía normal.

Sarada se encontraba en la ducha y parecía que no saldría pronto. Él estaba tan concentrado examinando aquella información, que el sonido del timbre le hizo saltar. Suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a abrir. Se sorprendió de ver a Mitsuki parado en la puerta con, al parecer, comida china. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues este había ingresado por su cuenta.

Boruto cerró la puerta y se apresuró a Mitsuki.

––¿Qué… haces aquí Mitsuki?

––¿Qué te pasa? ––dijo sonriente––Siempre has dicho que te alegra que tus amigos te caigan de sorpresa para tomarnos unos tragos ––Mitsuki movió su cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo––. O ¿Acaso estás acompañado?

Boruto carraspeó ––La verdad es que sí…

Mitsuki le miró son interés ––¿Es Aoi? ¿Puedo saludarla? ¿Ella me agradó?

––Ella no es muy social…. No creo que sea buena idea…

––¿Es mi imaginación o no quieres que la vea? ¿Por qué? Sólo quiero saludarla.

––Mira… en realidad…

Mitsuki le miró expectante. Necesitaba conocer lo que fuera de esa chica.

––Ella me interesa de verdad y… estamos… ya sabes, teniendo nuestro momento solos…

––Ya veo. Ok, hagamos esto, me dejas saludarla y yo me voy y te dejo esta deliciosa comida ¿Qué dices?

––Mitsuki…

Mitsuki se sentó en el sofá y le miró sonriente ––Espero.

Boruto suspiró.

––Vamos amigo, no estoy interesado como hombre, sólo que me cayó tan bien que nada más quiero saludarla. Eso es todo.

––Bien, iré a buscarla…

––Adelante.

Boruto ingresó a la habitación y cerró con seguro. Sarada se estaba cambiando. Se acercó rápidamente a ella.

––¿Qué pasa?

––Mitsuki está aquí, quiere saludarte pero necesitas ponerte la peluca de la fiesta.

Ella le miró sorprendida ––¿Quieres que sea Aoi?

––Por esta vez…

––Entiendo.

––Sólo será un momento ¿Ok?

Ella asintió.

Minutos después, Sarada salió y se portó lo más amable posible.

Mitsuki tomó su mano.

––Aoi-chan! Que gusto verte de nuevo.

––Hola…

––Sólo quería saludar a la única chica que Ha hecho caer a Boruto. Eres una leyenda con este logro hahahaha.

––Ah… pues gracias…supongo que es un gran logro….

––Lo es…––Mitsuki le miró detenidamente ––¿No… nos hemos visto antes?

Ella negó rápidamente ––No que yo recuerde.

Boruto intervino, si Mitsuki tenía esa sensación, entonces no era bueno, no hasta saber que había pasado con ella en realidad.

––Aoi… ¿no dijiste que tenías que llamar a tus padres? Ya sabes, ellos deben saber que estás conmigo…

––Oh, si… ––Miró a Mitsuki con una sonrisa ––Lo siento, tengo que…

Él asintió ––No te preocupes, ve. Como dije, sólo quería saludarte.

En cuanto ella dio la vuelta para retirarse, Mitsuki se percató de que su espalda estaba mojada de la parte de arriba… ¿cómo era posible? Ella tenía el cabello seco, al menos que fuera… una peluca. Miró a Boruto.

––Bueno, me voy. Te dejo con tu chica.

Boruto asintió.

Cuando estuvo afuera, Mitsuki poso su expresión seria.

––Es una peluca… tengo que verla realmente ¿Por qué esta sensación qué me inquieta?

.

.

.

.

––¿No recuerdas a alguien cómo él? ¿Por qué él diría eso? Claramente se vio el interés que tiene de ti… como si quisiera reconocerte… no lo sé.

Sarada negó y se llevó una mano a la frente.

––Mitsuki… no… no lo recuerdo….

––Pero es obvio que él tal vez si…

––Tal vez es sólo otra persona…

Boruto lo pensó ––Puede que lo sea… en fin, será mejor no pensar en eso. Debemos ser más cuidadosos.

––Si.

Boruto tomó los papeles ––––Escucha, revisé la información. Entraremos como seguridad. De todas formas…. ¿Puedes hacer algo con las cámaras?

––Si, me encargaré de ellas.

––Bien, entonces… ¿Estás lista para esta noche?

––Si.

––Sólo una estación más…

––Mn….

Ambos se abrazaron.

.

..

.*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

.

..

Naruto se encontraba mirando el computador. Le faltaba poco para terminar el trabajo que le habían encargado Bee, el timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, era imposible que fuera Himawari, pues ella estaba en la escuela, tal vez era Shikamaru…

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió, no supo que decir, no podía creer que su hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviera justo ahí, parado frente a su puerta.

––Dobe… ha pasado tiempo.

––¡Sasuke! ¿¡Enserio eres tú!?

––¿Crees que soy un fantasma?

Naruto sonrió ––Yo espero que no! ––dijo para abrazarlo de inmediato.

Sasuke le recibió de inmediato.

––Pero pasa! Anda, es tu casa amigo.

––Gracias Naruto.

––¿Quieres algo de tomar?

––Sólo agua…

Naruto le sirvió de inmediato y lo hizo tomar asiento.

––Pensé que no volvería a verte, creí que vendrías a visitarme ––dijo Sasuke.

––Bueno… eras un hombre muy ocupado… y…

––Si… me tomó por sorpresa todo… tuve que hacerme cargo de la herencia…

Naruto asintió.

––Y… ¿Cómo está tu esposa? Hinata ¿cierto?... Si estás en este pueblo, seguro es porque siguen juntos.

Naruto cambió su semblante, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. Luego le miró con la misma mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca.

––Mi esposa… murió hace tres años…

Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

––¿Qué?

––Tenía cáncer… luchó… vaya que lo hizo… pero al final… ––Naruto negó.

––Lo siento. Sé perfectamente cuanto la amabas… gracias a ella… pudiste superar lo que nos sucedió.

Naruto le miró ––Sí… aunque… ahora parece que ese pasado, de alguna manera ha vuelto…

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. Se levantó del sillón y le dio la espalda.

––Parece que no eres el único… una tragedia tras otra… ¿A caso es un castigo por habernos involucrado con ese tipo de personas?

Naruto le miró sorprendido ––Sasuke… ¿Te… ha sucedido algo también?

Sasuke puso el mismo semblante que Naruto segundos atrás ––Mi hija…

Naruto frunció el ceño ––¿Qué le sucedió?

––No lo sé… ella… está desaparecida… no sabemos nada de ella desde hace un par de años… tan sólo tenía 17 años.

––Lo siento amigo… ¿Qué te han dicho sobre el caso?

––La policía dice que probablemente esté muerta… pero ni mi esposa ni yo creemos que lo esté… no hasta encontrar su cuerpo…––Sasuke le miró ––Naruto… no sólo es la policía, también personas cercanas a mí, amigos y familiares de mi esposa creen que ya lo está y tratan de hacernos creerlo. Todos ellos me han decepcionado, ellos ya la han olvidado, la dan por muerta pero… yo necesito que alguien crea en mi… siempre supe que tú eras el único que podría comprenderme. Y sé que tú no me dirás lo que ellos.

Naruto sonrió y llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su amigo.

––No hay nada más certero que los sentimientos y el presentimiento de un padre. Si tú sientes que lo está. Entonces así es. Dos años no significan que esté muerta, pero probablemente alguien la mantenga en algún lugar oculta.

––Naruto…

Sasuke abrazó a su amigo. Él le correspondió.

––Pero… ¿Por qué piensas que lo que pasó, tiene algo que ver con ellos? ––preguntó Naruto una vez estuvieron sentados nuevamente.

––Mi hija desapareció justo en el interior de una discoteca… el Hebi´s club.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego su semblante se endureció ––¿Ese maldito lugar sigue funcionando? ¿Después de que… asesinaron a nuestro amigo? Fueron ellos, esa maldita secta.

––Yo también pensaba que ya no existía más… pero, de un momento a otro, se volvió la sensación entre los jóvenes… y mi hija y sus amigas planearon ir aunque eran menores de edad… se escaparon. Luego sus amigas volvieron pero mi hija nunca lo hizo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que justamente ese día las cámaras de seguridad no funcionaron.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y se levantó ––Es obvio… pudieron haber sido ellos… debemos buscar en sus guaridas.

Sasuke caminó a él ––Naruto ¿Está dispuesto a ayudarme?

––¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo también tengo hijos y créeme que no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

––Te lo agradezco… ––Sasuke miró una fotografía en la repisa y caminó a ella. Eran Boruto y Himawari, ella muy sonriente abrazándole. La fotografía era reciente ––¿Son tus hijos?

––Si, son el único tesoro que me dejó Hinata.

––No lo sé… siento que he visto a este chico antes… pero…

––Es un cantante famoso, el Idol Boruto Namikaze.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido ––¿Es ese cantante por el que gritan todas las chicas?

Naruto asintió con orgullo ––Si… ahora está descansando de una gira.

––Vaya…

––¿Sabes? Hace unos meses casi pierdo a mi hijo. No sabes por lo que estamos pasando ahora mismo.

––¿Qué le sucedió?

––Estuvo a punto de morir, él fue atacado gravemente….

––¿Está bien ahora?

––Si… últimamente mi hijo, durante sus jiras había sufrido una serie de accidentes… la prensa comenzó a especular de que se trataba de un atentado pero no era así… esto era algo mucho más… oscuro.

––Sasuke le miró con interés.

––¿Fue algo… paranormal?

––Si… sé que si te cuento lo que ha sucedido, me creerás porque sabes de lo que fuimos testigos.

Sasuke asintió.

––Mi hijo fue perseguido por un dios de la muerte, un Shinigami.

––¿Por qué algo así no me sorprende? Aunque ¿Por qué tu hijo?

––Mi hijo no pudo manejar la muerte de su madre. Y se volvió rebelde, estaba de fiesta en fiesta, peleando con quien se le pusiera en frente, era… arrogante, lastimaba a quien quería… era la forma de evadir el dolor y él mismo me confesó que mediante esos problemas en los que se metía buscaba morir. Debido a eso, le fue asignado un shinigami para que viniera por él. Este provocó esos accidentes. Pero… finalmente ese shinigami atacó a mi hijo…

––Vaya… es… todo esto es una locura…

––Si mi hijo ahora está fuera de peligro es porque Hinata le envió un ángel para que cuidara de él.

––¿Un ángel?

––Si, ella es una buena chica y aún ahora sigue con él… ambos están enamorados, no quieren separarse y lo peor de todo es que… la existencia de esa chica está en peligro, puesto que no se sabe cómo fue que murió… ella no tiene recuerdos… y podría desaparecer si no logramos dar con su pasado. Lo único que sabemos es su nombre. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y… siento que ellos pueden estar involucrados. Sasuke, dame los datos que tengas sobre tu hija, investigaré lo que pueda por mi cuenta.

Sasuke le mostró un sobre que llevaba en su maleta.

––De hecho, aquí tengo un expediente… no lo sé amigo, por alguna razón… quise traer una copia.

Naruto asintió y la aceptó.

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto y Sarada se encontraban en el interior de aquél lugar, ambos vestidos de guardias de seguridad se habían adentrado con éxito a la sección de archivos de delitos y desapariciones. Nuevamente Boruto tecleó con rapidez en la computadora, ya sabía cómo funcionaban esos sistemas, por lo que no necesitaba más de la asesoría de su padre. Buscó en asesinatos (feminicidios) pero nada de nuevo. También en asaltos, accidentes y nada. Suspiró y finalmente tecleó "Desapariciones". Luego Sarada y obtuvo 30 resultados. Comenzó a mirar las fotos y finalmente se detuvo. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y Sarada se acercó más.

 **Era ella…**

 **Aparecía como Sarada Uchiha.**

 **Edad: 15 años.**

 **Y estaba como Clasificado…**

Insertó una USB y comenzó a copiar el expediente, cerró el archivo y miró a Sarada.

––Lo encontramos, ya lo tengo, ahora debemos irnos.

––Pero tengo que verlo…

Él llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella ––Lo veremos en casa, ahora es peligroso que nos quedemos ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió ––Ok.

Cuando salieron, él guardia les saludó, Boruto, aún con la gorra puesta sólo pudo asintió en respuesta. Al despistado guardia no pareció importarle. Ellos salieron rápidamente del lugar y subieron al auto. Boruto se tomó un momento para suspirar y pensar que había sido muy fácil. Tal vez era suerte.

Justo detrás de aquél guardia que parecía desorientado, Undertaker, con una enorme sonrisa, salió con su guadaña en mano, pero nadie parecía poder verle. Miró a las cámaras de seguridad y estas comenzaron a distorsionarse.

Mientras manejaban Boruto no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Si no mal recordaba, el amigo del que su padre le había hablado, se apellidaba Uchiha… ¿Y si este era el padre de ella? ¿No sería más fácil dar con su pasado? Pero, ¿Y si este había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido a su hija? Sabía que eso era algo alarmante, pero debían ser cuidadosos con todos y no descartar ninguna posibilidad. Aunque también podría ser una coincidencia.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Boruto ingresó a su computadora. Era el momento, sin embargo, por alguna razón sentía miedo. No sabía que pasaría en ese momento.

Comenzó a leer los documentos, uno tras otro. Hace casi tres años, ella había desaparecido en un bar: el Hebi´s club. Frunció el ceño.

––Realmente no sé qué hacías en un bar tan peligroso Sarada.

––Yo tampoco.

––Sólo hay eso… no hay nada más, ni pistas de qué pasó después… pero ¿Por qué este caso fue clasificado?

Continuó leyendo, hasta encontrar los nombres de sus padres.

––Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha… ––Boruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sarada le miró al mismo tiempo que él…

––Ese hombre es como…

Boruto talló su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se sorprendió al mirar aquella fotografía, miró rápidamente el nombre. Se levantó ante la mirada ceñuda de Sasuke.

––¿Qué…?

––¿Sucede algo?

––¿Cómo… cómo no me di cuenta? Ella se parece a ti…

Sasuke se levantó ––Naruto ¿De qué hablas?

––Es ella… Sarada-chan…

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, le tomó del brazo y le obligó a mirarle ––¿De qué hablas Naruto?

––Es ella Sasuke, es el ángel que está con mi hijo.

Le dijo mientras le miraba sorprendido.

––¿Estás diciendo que mi hija… es un ángel que probablemente va a desaparecer? ¿Es eso? ––dijo angustiado.

––Sasuke… estamos haciendo todo lo posible para…

Sasuke le tomó de los hombros ––Necesito verla Naruto! ¡Por dios que necesito verla!

Naruto puso el rostro serio y asintió lentamente. Eso bastó para Sasuke, quien se dejó caer en el sofá.

––Si ella es una ángel… eso significa que… está muerta… lo está ––dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Naruto se sentó a su lado ––Espera Sasuke. Ella no es tanto un ángel ¿sabes? Hay algo extraño con ella, parece que es especial, mira, eso no lo puedo explicar porque en estos momentos, tanto Boruto como yo estamos investigando todo lo posible sobre ella, por ahora debemos evitar que ella desaparezca, luego veremos qué podemos hacer para que ella se queda aquí. Hay que tener fe Sasuke.

––¿Qué podemos hacer?

––Ella no tiene recuerdos de nada de su pasado… y ese es el problema, sólo recuerda su nombre, y es necesario que se sepa que fue lo que le pasó el día que desapareció, si no lo recuerda… esos shinigamis van a exterminarla.

––No! Ellos no pueden…

––Eso no pasará amigo, porque lo vamos a averiguar.

––Naruto… ¿Hace cuánto sabes esto?

––Pues, no mucho, fue cuando obligué a mi hijo a que me dijera qué era lo que le había pasado. Entonces me confesó que Sarada y él se habían enfrentado a un Shinigami. Fue difícil, pero lo vencieron al final.

Sasuke se tapó el rostro y suspiró.

––¿Sabes? Mi esposa… está a punto de volverse loca.

Naruto le miró interesado.

––Un año después de que ella desapareciera… tuvimos un hijo… se llama Itachi.

––Así que tengo un sobrino.

Sasuke asintió ––Pero Sakura se ha obsesionado con sobreprotegerlo, la seguridad en casa es exagerada… y nunca ha querido que sacarlo afuera, no se depega de él porque dice que podría perderse o alguien podría lastimarlo o llevárselo. Cada vez discutimos más y… estaba a punto de… separarme de ella.

––Sasuke… esto para nada debió haber sido fácil para ella.

––Lo sé… pero, espero que las cosas cambien en cuanto pueda llevar a mi hija de vuelta.

––Lo lograremos, de una forma u otra, haremos que se quede.

Naruto le miró con una sonrisa.

––Llamaré a mi hijo. Les diré que vengan aquí.

––Te lo agradezco.

.

.

.

.

..

––El amigo de mi padre es…

––Él es mi padre…

El celular de Boruto sonó. Este contestó de inmediato.

––Padre, que bueno que llamas, hay algo que…

––Boruto.

––¿Sucede algo?

––Necesito que vengas con Sarada-Chan, de inmediato, los quiero a ambos aquí.

––¿Qué pasa?

––Es sobre su origen, debes venir, los espero mañana en la mañana ¿está claro?

––Está bien, nosotros también tenemos algo que decirte.

––Eso es bueno, nos vemos.

––Hasta luego.

Boruto colgó y miró a la chica.

––¿Qué pasó?

––Quiere vernos mañana en Konoha.

––¿Volveremos a Konoha? ––dijo feliz.

Algo sorprendido por su reacción asintió ––Si…también tiene algo que decirnos.

––Mn…

––Vayamos a dormir ahora ¿está bien?

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios. En el próximo cap. Sarada comienza a experimentar algunos recuerdos.

..

Si quieren saber cómo fue la visita en el parque de diversiones, no se preocupen, publicaré un omake especial en mi página de Facebook, en unos días, estén pendientes.

Sayonara!


	19. Chapter 19

Fanfic BoruSara 19

Universo alterno

La historia es complemente mía. Los personajes NO.

.

.

Di no al plagio.

.

.

 **"Los orígenes"**

 **(Segunda Etapa)**

 **CAPITULO 19: "Calma antes de la tormenta"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto y Sarada se encontraban llegando a casa. Naruto había enviado a Himawari a casa de una amiga diciéndole que tenía un asunto urgente que atender y que no quería que se quedara sola en casa. En realidad, él estaba allí con Sasuke.

Sarada iba cubierta con una enorme sudadera que pertenecía a Boruto. Bajaron del auto y Boruto la tomó de la mano. Naruto abrió la puerta, se miraba nervioso. Cuando pasaron a la sala, Boruto se sorprendió de encontrar a un tipo parado frente a ellos. Pareció ansioso y no dejaba de ver a Sarada. Instintivamente la puso tras él. Miró a su padre.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es este hombre?

Sasuke se levantó rápidamente pero no avanzó, miró la chica cubierta de la cabeza con la capucha de aquella sudadera. Miró como el joven la ponía tras él instintivamente y sin soltar su mano.

Naruto carraspeó —Hijo…él es Sasuke Uchiha, el padre de Sarada.

Ambos jadearon y Boruto retrocedió, miro a su padre alterado —¿Y por qué me has hecho traerla? ¡No sabemos qué pasó con ella! Incluso su padre es sospechoso.

—¡Jamás dañaría a mi hija! —dijo Sasuke alterado.

Boruto le sostuvo la mirada —Pues será lo que quiera, pero no estamos para confiar en…

—¡Boruto!

Este miró a su padre, él mantenía un rostro serio.

—Hijo, conozco a mi amigo, ya te hablé de él, sabes que no sería capaz de algo tan atroz. Yo meto las manos al fuego por él ¿Esta claro? Sasuke ha estado buscando a su hija todo este tiempo.

Sasuke dejó salir su llanto —Hija… déjame verte…

Sarada tomó la mano de Boruto —Esta bien… necesito respuestas…

Finalmente Boruto la soltó. Sarada avanzó hasta aquel tipo y se retiró la capucha. Al verla completamente, Sasuke se soltó aún más y se llevó la mano a la boca. Caminó a ella y la abrazó.

—Hija mía…

Cuando se separaron, Sarada le miró, un flash de recuerdos sobre su niñez y momentos con su padre vinieron a ella. Abrió los ojos —Te recuerdo, te recuerdo, ¡TE RECUERDO!

Naruto sonrió y Boruto se sorprendió.

Sarada miró el rostro cansado de su padre como buscando algo.

— ¿Tú sabes qué me pudo haber sucedido padre?

Sasuke negó lentamente….

—Perdóname por haberte dejado sola en tu cumpleaños, es mi culpa, si no te hubiéramos dejado sola… no te habrías ido… esa maldita noche —dijo abrazándole nuevamente.

—Yo… lo siento… es mi culpa!

Sasuke la miró —¿Recuerdas qué sucedió esa noche?

Ella negó lentamente —Sólo sé que desaparecí en aquél lugar…

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Naruto intervino.

—Sentémonos —indicó Naruto.

Sasuke miró a Boruto —Iré al asunto. Naruto me ha dicho que mi hija no tiene mucho tiempo.

Boruto asintió seriamente.

Sasuke continuó —No estoy dispuesto a perder a mi hija otra vez, haremos lo necesario para que se quede… incluso si es un ángel…

Naruto miró a Sasuke seriamente, Boruto y Sarada estaban expectantes.

— ¿Quieres intentar con Orochimaru? —Preguntó Naruto.

— ¿Orochimaru? —Preguntó Boruto —¿Hablas de ese tipo?

Sasuke asintió, abrazó a su hija, la cual tenía a su lado.

—Es el único en el que puedo pensar ahora… después de todo… no dudo que haya querido vengarse de mí con mi hija…

—Bien, mañana mismo iniciaremos la investigación —dijo Naruto.

—Llamaré a Kakashi, él tiene algunos contactos que podrían saber sobre esos experimentos.

Naruto asintió y se levantó, caminó pensativo —No dudo que hasta ahora, esa persona continúe con aquello…

—¿Creen que puedan hacerlo antes de que… se cumpla el plazo? —preguntó Boruto.

—Lo vamos a hacer, no importa que, tenemos que lograrlo —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto miró a su hijo —Boruto, por ahora, cuida de Sarada, nosotros te mantendremos avisado.

Boruto se levantó —Espera, sin duda la voy a proteger pero, yo también quiero hacer algo, tal vez pueda…

—Está bien hijo, en estos momentos sólo Sasuke y yo somos los más aptos para esto. En todo caso, tampoco quiero que tu nombre sea escuchado por Orochimaru, o te tendrá en la mira también. Concéntrate en los recuerdos de Sarada, acaba de recordar a su padre, eso es algo, tal vez a partir de ahora, sea más fácil para ella recordar.

Boruto bufó, él necesitaba hacer algo también, finalmente decidió que tal vez su padre tenía razón.

—Tienes razón —Miró a Sarada— Es mejor que no nos vayamos ahora Sarada.

Ella asintió y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Naruto carraspeó, se venía una buena…

Sasuke miró a Boruto —No puedes llevártela, ahora yo me haré cargo de ella.

Boruto frunció el ceño —Entiendo que sea su padre, pero eso no significa que ella deba quedarse aquí —caminó hacia ella, y la tomó de la mano —Vamos a regresar a Tokio.

—Oye muchacho, te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hija, pero no actúes como si tuvieras derechos sobre ella —Sasuke puso una mano en el hombro de Sarada.

—Sarada… —Intentó decir Boruto, pero Naruto intervino mientras dejaba sacar un suspiro.

—Escucha Sasuke… el punto es que… al parecer nuestros hijos están enamorados, y no… planean separarse…

—¿De qué rayos hablas Naruto?

—Es verdad padre…—Sarada se abrazó a Boruto—Yo quiero estar con él.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, regresó su vista a Naruto como pidiéndole una explicación.

Naruto sonrió nervioso —Mira Sasuke… ellos llevan tiempo conviviendo… y… son jóvenes…

Sasuke llevó su mano al puente de la nariz y comenzó a masajear. De repente le dolía la cabeza.

Boruto carraspeó —Mire… Señor Uchiha, yo amo a su hija y no quiero estar sin ella, no está en mis planes separarme de ella.

Sarada asintió en cuanto Sasuke le miró. Él suspiró —Esta bien, pero sólo mientras se arregla este asunto. Tú lugar es con tu familia… y tu madre te necesita…

Ella asintió lentamente —Soy consciente del tiempo que ha pasado… y lo que debieron haber pasado pero… también sé, que en la situación en la que estoy ahora… —Sarada negó— No es el momento.

—Lo sé hija —Sasuke miró a Boruto—No quieras pasarte de listo, espero que sepas respetarla.

Boruto iba a decirle algo pero Naruto se adelantó, era mejor no entrar en detalles —En fin… no te preocupes, mi hijo la cuidará bien —miró a su hijo—Vayan hijo. Les mantendremos informados.

Finalmente, ambos se retiraron.

Sasuke miró a Naruto —No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo tuviera la respuesta… gracias otra vez Naruto.

—Descuida hombre —dijo restándole importancia —lo que debemos hacer ahora es…

—Buscar a Hebi.

—Así es.

 **:**

 **:.:-:.:**

 **:**

 **:**

Boruto mantenía la vista en el camino mientras sostenía el volante. Miró de reojo a Sarada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo más?

Ella negó —sólo a mis padres… los recuerdos de esa noche… están…distorsionados.

Él asintió —Esto supone un gran paso, ya verá que todo será más fácil.

—Yo espero que así sea.

Luego de un largo silencio, ella comenzó a reír. Boruto le miró con la ceja elevada.

—¿Qué?

Ella le miró —¿Qué te pareció conocer a mi padre? La verdad es que… lo recuerdo tan bien que… su carácter… es algo especial…

—Si, de hecho, parece que tiene una personalidad contraria a la de mi padre… el señor Sasuke es… algo imponente… estuve a punto de decirle la verdad sobre nosotros… ya sabes…

—Pero el señor Naruto lo intuyó… supo actuar antes de que… te metieras en problemas.

Boruto sonrió —le debo una…

…..

Cuando llegaron al departamento, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Al día siguiente, y los que siguieron, Sasuke le marcaba a Sarada al teléfono de Boruto. Él entendía que, como padre, Sasuke estaba feliz y emocionado por haber encontrado a su hija. Pero también estaba preocupado por su situación.

:::::::::::::::.

:::::::::

::::::

::::

:::

Sarada se encontraba sentada en la mesa con los codos recargados en la misma. miraba con una sonrisa a Boruto, este se encontraba leyendo un libro con un título extraño, ella en realidad no alcanzaba a leerlo, pero le importaba menos. Lo importante era él. ¡Se miraba tan bien así! Concentrado en aquella lectura.

Por su parte Boruto mantenía la vista en aquél texto. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre cómo ser un caballero y tener contenta a tu chica…. Extraño libro, incluso se sentía avergonzado por leer aquello, pero la verdad era que él no sabía cómo comportarse con una chica, últimamente había sido espontáneo con ella, hacía mucho que había olvidado cómo tratar a una chica… él sólo las seducía y se las llevaba a la cama, y al día siguiente no recordaba ni sus nombres, a él no le interesaba en absoluto nada de eso. En fín, con ella quería ser diferente, quería tratarla de lo mejor y que esta se sintiera valorada y amada. Él tenía que asegurarse de que ella lo supiera y se convenciera de que él la amaba. Que nunca dudara.

Miró cómo ella le miraba desde la mesa y sólo atinó a sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo. Ella se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír. Regresó la vista al libro.

—Estaba pensando que… deberíamos ir y… relajarnos un poco—dijo él más tarde.

Ella se sonrojó —¿Relajarnos? ¿Hacer elamor?

Boruto comenzó a toser nervioso, ok, él le había dado un significado diferente aquella palabra. Carraspeó —No… es decir, hay otras formas…

—¿Enserio?

—Si… vamos a unas aguas termales… conozco unas muy buenas… podríamos ir, tal vez así despejas tu mente un rato y recuerdas algo más.

Ella sonrió —Esta bien.

—Reservaré una habitación.

—¿Debo preparar algunas cosas?

—Si, algo de ropa.

Ella se levantó animada, y se dirigió al cuarto ahora de ambos. Era curioso, en la habitación de Boruto no sólo estaba la ropa de ella, sino también fotografías de ambos… como si fueran una pareja de casados.

Se encontraban llegando al lugar. Ella parecía muy emocionada y él, estaba feliz de verla sonreír. El lugar era exclusivo, por lo que no había problemas con que les fotografiaran.

Por supuesto, siempre era mejor prevenir, por lo que ella se mantenía con el Loock de Aoi. Se instalaron en la habitación, estarían tres días allí.

Boruto la abrazó por detrás en cuanto la vio mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

—Es muy bonito aquí.

—Espera a ver los jardines. Por ahora vayamos a comer algo.

—¡Comamos hamburguesas!

—Rayos, ¿Qué he hecho contigo?—preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, no pudieron creer que eso les estuviera pasando, pues se toparon de frente con Sumire y su hermana con otra chica. Sumiré miró sus manos unidas y miró con desdén a Sarada (Aoi).

—Vaya, pero si ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

Boruto volteó los ojos con fastidio —No puede ser ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Ella sonrió —Por supuesto que no! Es una coincidencia. Vine aquí a relajarme y mira con qué me encuentro —dijo señalando a Sarada.

Ella desvió la mirada molesta, esa chica no le caía bien y lo peor es que no podía golpearla.

—Déjala en paz Sumire, y será mejor que interfieras con nuestro descanso aquí.

Ella no dijo nada más y pasó de ellos con evidente enojo.

La hermana de Sumire le miró con pena —Boruto-san, una disculpa por…

Este negó y sonrió —No te preocupes, la conozco bien.

Ella saludó a Sarada con un asentimiento y esta hizo lo mismo, para luego, cada quien continuar su camino.

—Esa chica no parece su hermana… —murmuró Sarada.

—Tienes razón, ella no es engreída.

Parecía que todo iba a ir perfecto, pero eso no sucedió, pues Sumire se las ingeniaba para entrometerse entre ellos, justo cuando estaban almorzando, ella tomó asiento con ellos alegando que ya no quedaban más mesas, se introdujo en su plática y se comportaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Sarada le miraba raro, pero no decía nada y Boruto le miraba confundido y algo irritado, pero no es como si pudiera armar un escándalo en aquel lugar. Había personas allí que lo admiraban y no dudarían en grabarlo con un celular.

También cuando habían ido a pescar, se montaron a una lancha, y antes de que pudiera avanzar, ella corrió a meterse allí también. Desde luego, él no pudo decir nada, pues también había personas. Después, durante un paseo por las montañas, guiados por un experto, igual había gente allí, por lo que este no pudo decir nada en cuanto ella se unió a ellos. Incluso había fingido un calambre con el propósito de que este la sostuviera, pero no tuvo efecto, pues otros acomedidos se apresuraron a ofrecerse. Ella no tuvo tiempo de hablar. Durante ese par de días… ella había visto a Boruto muy interesado en la chica. Parecía protegerla de todo, nunca se separaba de ella… poco a poco, estaba aceptando que, ella ya no tenía posibilidades…

Cuando ellos se encontraban admirando el lago desde un puente, ella se unió a ellos. Esta vez no había nadie allí.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo? —preguntó este algo serio.

Ella sonrió y dejó salir un suspiro —Lo he comprobado.

Este le miró sorprendido ¿Se habría dado cuenta de algo?, Sarada le miró a la defensiva.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estás muy enamorado ¿no?

Boruto se relajó—Pues si. Creí que ya te había quedado claro, pero tú sigues…

—Está bien, tampoco soy de las que se arrastran, pero no puedo evitar sentirme humillada.

Boruto recordó el libro que estaba leyendo, tal vez debería también empezar a tratar mejor a otras chicas —Escucha, lo siento si te sientes así, a diferencia de ti que nunca pensaste en cómo me sentía con respecto a mi madre, yo… he aprendido a que no debo permitir que por mi culpa una chica se sienta mal… nunca más, creo que sólo trataba de protegerme.

Sarada miró con una sonrisa a Boruto, y Sumire le miró sorprendida.

—Aoi es una buena chica y yo me he enamorado de ella… no quiero dejarla, así que…

—Esta bien, ya entendí ¿si? Lo comprendo, no tienes que seguir —ella desvió la mirada avergonzada y algo molesta —Yo también lo siento… fui yo quien no supo comprenderte. Está bien. Espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos.

—Claro.

Luego de eso, ella se retiró.

Sarada pellizcó una mejilla —Vaya, este chico está aprendiendo…

—¡Sarada! —dijo sorprendido—lo siento… yo, no te traté muy bien al principio.

—Eso dejó de importarme hace tiempo, porque después me trataste demasiado bien.

Este sonrió algo sonrojado y la abrazó. Se quedaron un rato más en aquél lugar.

Era de noche, Sumire había estado bebiendo con las chicas y había salido a tomar aire. Caminaba un poco torpe, pero podía mantenerse aún. Un tipo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa —Hola preciosa, pareces un poco cansada, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Ella le miró mal —Déjame en paz idiota, no tengo porque irme con alguien tan poco atractivo como tú.

El tipo frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto por aquella declaración.

—¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¿Acaso sabes en la situación en la que estás?

Ella intentó apartarse, pero el tipo la tomó de los brazos.

—¡Suéltame idiota!

—Eres de esas niñas a las que les gusta que les enseñen a la mala.

—¡Que me sueltes!

—Oblígame.

Ella comenzó a forcejear pero no pudo soltarse. De pronto, una voz se escuchó.

—¡Ella ha dicho que la sueltes! ¿Acaso no oyes bien?

Ambos miraron a la otra persona. Sumire abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Cierra la boca niña tonta, lárgate y no molestes. Deja que esta perra y yo nos divirtamos a gusto.

Sarada caminó a ellos, tomó el brazo del tipo, quien comenzó a quejarse de dolor y soltó a Sumire, ella miraba todo sorprendida.

Sarada no soltó al tipo, sino que lo obligó a hincarse.

—¡Duele! ¡Duele! Suéltame maldita!

—Maldita es una palabra prohibida, además, no es correcta la forma en la que te expresaste de ella, ella no es una perra, y no puedes divertirte con ella cuando ella no está de acuerdo. El insultarla de esa manera es como si insultaras a tu propia madre ¿Acaso no tienes respeto?

Sumire parpadeó, ¿esa chica estaba dándole un sermón al tipo? Era muy extraña realmente.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Suéltame ya!

Ella lo soltó y el tipo se echó al suelo tomando su brazo. Sarada la miró —¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, el tipo se quejó. Sumiré había tomado algo de valentía.

—¡Idiota! ¡Como si fuera a tener algo con un debilucho como tú! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás llorando!

—Maldita…

Unos tipos llegaron, al parecer eran amigos de aquel hombre. Las rodearon, parecía que eran iguales que su amigo. Por instinto, Sumire se colocó tras ella.

—¡Déjenos en paz! ¡No saben con quién se está metiendo!

Ellos comenzaron a acercarse. Sarada se preparó —Mantente cerca de mí —le dijo a Sumire.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —inquirió ella.

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré —le dijo mirándole con determinación.

Sumiré se perdió en su mirada, su corazón latió, esa chica era… demasiado buena con ella a pesar de todo. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella. Sarada estaba peleando de manera ágil, audaz, era increíble, esquivaba golpes, y mandaba al suelo a cada uno de ellos, pero lo sorprendente vino después: Sarada había lanzado a los tres últimos al lago, pero ellos… ¡Habían salido volando! ¡¿Quién era esa chica?! Miró como los otros confundidos y asustados, se levantaban con dificultad y salían corriendo de allí.

Boruto, quien la estaba buscando, iba a ese lugar y miró confundido como un grupo de hombres corrían en dirección contraria a él. Miró con extrañeza el comportamiento de ellos, volvió la vista y miró a Sarada y a Sumire frente a frente, ella parecía algo cansada. Corrió a ellas.

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué sucedió?

Sumire le miró y señaló a Sarada —Ella… lanzó a esos tipos… —miró a Sarada—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Boruto se puso tenso —Parece que has bebido Sumire… ¿No creerás que…?

—¡Sumire! —gritó su hermana.

—Esta algo ebria, deberías llevarla a dormir… —interfirió Boruto nervioso.

Sumire negó —Aoi… eso…

—¿Estás bien verdad?

Ella se quedó callada y asintió algo atónita.

—Eso es lo que importa, ten más cuidado ¿Si? Siempre te vas a encontrar con personas así —dijo ella.

Ella volvió a asentir, su hermana se disculpó y la llevó con ella.

Borto la miró —¿Tú golpeaste a esos tipos?

—No pude evitarlo, dijeron malas palabras, y querían lastimarla…

Boruto suspiró y la abrazó —No debes arriesgarte Sarada… debemos irnos, no quiero que te vuelvas a encontrar con esos tipos. Espero que para mañana Sumire no recuerde nada.

—Lo siento…

—Tranquila, es mi culpa por descuidarte.

—Tampoco necesito que me…

Ella calló en cuanto este le miró burlón. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo creer que estés enojada, soy yo quien…

—No quiero discutir… pero… parece que te burlas de mí.

—Está bien, sólo no debes ser tan descuidada.

—Esta bien Señor Namikaze.

—Ya, no es para tanto —dijo abrazándola.

Ellos se fueron esa misma noche, no podían arriesgarse a nada más.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::**

 **::::**

 **::**

 **:**

Boruto se encontraba en la habitación arreglando la cámara web de su computadora. Su teléfono sonó y ella entró de inmediato a la habitación. Sabía que a esa hora, su padre le marcaba para preguntar sobre cómo se sentía. Boruto contestó y luego le pasó el teléfono. Sarada lo tomó y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala. Este sonrió y prendió la cámara. Konohámaru le había pedido que calmara a sus fans, todas estaban preocupadas por su accidente y querían ver que su Idol estaba bien.

Tomó asiento y entonces, comenzó a transmitir desde su cuenta de Instagram.

—Hola a todas, como pueden ver, estoy bien. Siento no haberme comunicado antes. Después de aquél suceso, quedé gravemente herido y necesitaba algo de reposo, posteriormente, debía tomarme un descanso porque como saben, apenas había finalizado la gira con Sumire Kakei.—Sonrió—Estoy bien ahora, y tengo un anuncio especial para ustedes… en un par de días daré una firma de autógrafos, las espero en el centro comercial de Tokyo, en Venus Ford.

Una lluvia de mensajes eufóricos le comenzaron a llegar, ente ellos de felicidad porque estuviera bien y otros de agradecimiento por aquello.

—Espero poder convivir con ustedes. Las estaré esperando. ¡Bien! ahora pasemos a las preguntas —Boruto miró la pantalla—Veamos….ok, ¿Qué si tengo una relación con Sumire?, no, sólo somos… amigos. La siguiente… ¿Quién es la chica que te acompañó al evento? Oh, ella es una persona muy importante para mí, eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. ¿Qué te sucedió exactamente? Ok. —Boruto miró a la cámara y sonrió—He de decir que, varias televisoras me han estado contactando para que diera una entrevista sobre este suceso, pero yo no necesito asistir a un programa de tv cuando el mejor medio por el cual contactarme directamente con ustedes es este. El día del accidente, me encontraba en una cabaña que pertenece a mi familia. Había decidido ir sólo porque siempre gusto de estar solo a la hora de componer canciones… escribir letras… en fin, no fui más que una víctima del resentimiento de alguna persona de la que no tengo idea y no me interesa. Mientras daba una caminata, tres tipos me interceptaron, pienso que debieron sólo pedir lo que trajera de valor, pero en realidad, me amenazaron con un arma filosa y me golpearon. Digo que no fue un asalto, porque luego de algunas investigaciones, se comprobó que no me quitaron nada. Estuve grave en el hospital, de hecho, las probabilidades de vida eran escasas, pero logré sobreponerme y aquí estoy. Listo para continuar. Tal vez, de un tiempo para acá, he demostrado ciertas actitudes que no son debidas, pero no más. Bien! creo que es todo por ahora. Un saludo enorme a todas y las amo. Hasta luego—Dijo despidiéndose con una mano.

La transmisión finalizó y él suspiró. Se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación. Sarada miraba televisión. Tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Hablaste de lo que te sucedió?

Boruto asintió—Si, está hecho. Quiero que estés con migo en la firma de autógrafos, pero no materializada, te necesito cerca, pero habiendo mucha gente… no quisiera que llamarás la atención.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, nadie me verá.

—Bien, ¿has comido ya?

Ella negó.

—Te haré algo y luego nos vamos a dormir ¿Te parece?

—Está bien.

:

:

Orochimaru miró al joven frente a él.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Todo va normal… pero…mis contactos dicen que hay personas buscándonos.

—¿Podría ser Sasuke-kun?

—Es probable señor Orochimaru.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, además también lo quiero a él… Naruto… ese hombre… tiene algo que me pertenece…

El tipo asintió —Su hijo es un cantante famoso, sabemos dónde estará.

—Debes traerlo aquí Kabuto. Si fue demasiado fácil desaparecer a la hija de Uchiha… lo será con él también. Ellos se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo…la venganza… continúa.

Kabuto sonrió —Será divertido jugar con ese chico…

—Pero debes dejar algo para mí Kabuto… —Orochimaru sacó su lengua.

.

.

.

.

—Es difícil seguir el rastro de esas ratas, pero Kakashi ha ideado un plan perfecto —dijo Sasuke.

—Espero que resulte, debemos ponerle fin a todo esto de una buena vez—Dijo Naruto.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar —Es Sakura.

Contestó —¿Amor?

—¿En dónde estás Sasuke?

—Estoy con Naruto, necesitaba ver y hablar con mi amigo de la infancia… realmente lo necesito.

—Entiendo, me da gusto que lo hayas encontrado, pero…Itachi y yo te necesitamos, no tardes.

—No te preocupes, dame un par de días.

Luego de eso colgó.

—No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de decirle que la he encontrado

—Pero es muy pronto… además…

—Lo sé Naruto, no es… ella en sí… no en este mundo…

—Lo siento…

Sasuke negó —tienes razón, pero debemos encontrar una manera de mantenerla aquí.

—Eso haremos.

::

::::.

:::

::

—¿Esta bien ir? —dijo Sumire apartándose de la computadora, en donde minutos antes, había visto la transmisión de Boruto.

Su hermana se acercó a ella —Pero ya lo escuchaste, ella es importante para él… sea quien sea…

—¿Crees que eso me importa? ¿No te dije que ya me quedó claro? —Sumire le miró confundida, como si estuviera ida, su hermana pensaba que desde aquella noche, Sumires estaba perdida y distraída en sus pensamientos. —¿Crees que ella esté bien?

Su hermana frunció el ceño —Mira… estabas muy ebria… y… bueno, no paraste de decir cosas sin sentido hermana… déjalo ya.

—Yo no estoy loca… en definitiva… —dijo mientras señalaba a la nada.

Su hermana suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿irás a esa firma?

Sumire sonrió —¿Por qué no?

 ** _::.:::::::.:::.::.:.._**

 ** _:::::…::::….:::_**

 ** _:::::::_**

 ** _:_**

Día de la firma…

Se encontraban en el interior de una camioneta, Konohámaru le daba indicaciones a Boruto, a su lado, Sarada se encontraba invisible.

—Se hará el anuncio de la línea de ropa con la que posaste hace unos días…

—¿Un lanzamiento? ¿Y por qué rayos yo no lo sabía? —dijo él algo molesto.

—A ellos les tomó por sorpresa el que decidiera dar una firma de repente… y quisieron aprovechar el evento, ya que atraerás mucho la atención.

Boruto negó —¿Quiénes se creen ellos para hacer algo así?

—Recuerda que firmaste un contrato, ya te expliqué que cualquier decisión o evento que decidas hacer, ellos pueden tomar parte. Créeme, me lo acaban de informar, fue de último momento… te sugiero que te comportes como siempre, actúa normal.

Boruto negó y bufó —Lo que me faltaba…

Estaba molesto, ellos siempre tomaban la ventaja sobre sus decisiones, pero ya lo había decidido, en cuanto su contrato terminara, él continuaría por su cuenta. Konohámaru le había dicho que esa era una buena posibilidad, por lo que él podría hacer lo que quisiera. Sin tener que hacer lo que otros le dijeran.

—Tranquilo… —susurró ella al ver que su estado de ánimo se alteraba.

Él suspiró.

En cuanto la camioneta se detuvo, los tres bajaron siendo resguardados por un equipo de seguridad, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Sarada miraba a su alrededor sorprendida por la euforia de las chicas.

Boruto se detenía a tomarse fotografías y se dejaba abrazar.

Caminó a la mesa en la que se colocó y esperó ante una larga fila. Sarada se sentó a su lado y miraba todo entretenida.

—¿Estás bien con ese lanzamiento aquí mismo?

Boruto llevaba un cubre bocas, por lo que no se veía cuando hablaba —No hay nada más que hacer, pero esto será lo último para ellos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Por otra parte, Kabuto Yakushi caminaba entre la multitud. Logró visualizar al chico, era tan parecido a aquél joven con el que se había enfrentado… Naruto… él era el siguiente en pagar y vaya que lo haría. Sonrió en cuanto lo vio saludar a las fans y estas gritaron. Miró la fotografía del Idol, en cuanto este la firmara y estuviera frente a él…le diría algunas palabras….

 ** _::::::::::_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _:::::_**

En el siguiente capítulo, Sarada tiene una crisis… y… el tiempo corre cada vez más.


	20. Chapter 20

Fanfic BoruSara 20

Universo alterno

La historia es complemente mía. Los personajes NO.

.

.

Di no al plagio.

.

.

"Los orígenes"

(Segunda Etapa)

CAPITULO 20: "Crisis"

.

.

.

.

Boruto se encontraba atendiendo a sus seguidoras, a su lado, Sarada le miraba sonreía a cada una de ellas y ser muy amable, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, y es que, esos gestos no debían ser para nadie más.

El tiempo trancurrió sin ningún problema, hasta que un hombre con una gorra negra que le cubría parte de la cara se acercó con una fotografía de Boruto, este la firmó de inmediato pero al mirarlo sintió un escalofrío. El tipo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias… Uzumaki….

Boruto frunció el ceño, ninguno de sus fans de dirigía a él por el apellido de su padre, sino el de su abuelo. Todos le conocían por Namikaze. Sintió a Sarada sostenerle el brazo xon fuerza, al mirar a su lado, se sorprendió de verla totalmente aterrada mientras respiraba agitadamente. Miró al tipo, quien se inclinó levemente y le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

—Salúdame a Naruto…

El tipo se retiró rápidamente y se perdió entre la multitud. Cuando Boruto reaccionó, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sarada se levantó de golpe provocando que la silla, a lado de Boruto saliera volando. Todos los presentes se asustaron por aquel hecho inexplicable y miraron como Boruto miraba a la nada sorprendido.

Sarada se sostuvo la cabeza, le miró temblando y luego salió corriendo, Boruto iba a salir tras ella, pero Konohámaru a su lado le detuvo.

—¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!

—Konohámaru, tengo que irme de inmediato… ese tipo…

Konohámaru pareció reaccionar y se hizo de ideas, llegó a la conclusión de que ese tipo era una amenaza. Le hizo una señal a los de seguridad.

—Ese tipo de hace unos momentos, búsquenlo y deténganlo. Es sospechoso —Konohámaru tomó el micrófono.

—Una disculpa, ha habido una posible amenaza, necesitamos tomar todas las medidas posibles, retomaremos la firma en una próxima fecha,

Afortunadamente, todas parecieron comprender lo sucedido.

Boruto fue retirado del lugar. Este miraba a los lados en busca de Sarada pero no había rastros de ella, necesitaba encontrarla, ese tipo le había hecho algo a Sarada, además, dijo que conocía a su padre.

Boruto se las ingenió para separarse de sus guardaespaldas, corrió por distintos lugares de aquel centro comercial, pero no la encontró.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde estás Sarada?!

….

Sarada cayó inconsciente al suelo, su cuerpo se hacía visible e invisible repetidas veces, se encontraba en una especie de almacén. Los pasos lentos de unos tacones se acercaban sigilosamente a ella. Se detuvo frente a ella, parecía que la observaba en el suelo mientras sucedía aquello con el cuerpo de Sarada. La persona se agachó y extendió su delicada mano hacia ella lentamente. Cuando por fin la tocó, el estado se detuvo y se hizo visible normalmente.

Se sorprendió de reconocer ese rostro, era ella…—¿Aoi?... ¿Qué eres tú? —se escuchó la voz confundida y sorprendida de Sumire.

Como pudo, se incorporó con ella y la llevó hasta su auto. La subió y luego entró ella. Una vez adentró, suspiró mientras llevaba su mano al pecho.

—Jamás en mi vida había hecho tanto esfuerzo ¡Por dios! —Dijo incrédula, luego sonrió—Por lo menos he hecho algo de ejercicio, la tonta de mi hermana ya no podrá moléstame con eso… —miró por el retrovisor a Sarada recostada en el asiento trasero.

—Eso… definitivamente no fue normal, lo sabía, ella no es normal, yo no me imaginé cosas…estaba ebria pero no soy estúpida.

Metió la llave y giró para encender el motor.

Cuando salió del estacionamiento, Boruto acababa de entrar corriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a Sarada. Se acercó a todos los autos y busco uno por uno. Pero no la encontró.

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos, estaba preocupado y frustrado.

:

:

Cuando llegó, Sumire le ordenó a su mayordomo que la ayudara a llevar a la chica inconsciente a su habitación, una vez hecho el trabajo, el mayordomo se inclinó y se retiró sin hacer preguntas.

Hana, la hermana de Sumire entró a la habitación y miró sorprendida a la chica en la cama.

—¿Quién es esta chica? —preguntó Hana.

—Es ella, la novia de Boruto.

—Pero… ¿Qué no era pelirroja? —dijo confundida.

—No, al parecer no, fíjate bien, es ella, soy buena reconociendo rostros, además, ella estaba en la firma… en otro lado, pero al fin y al cabo estaba allí.

—De todas formas… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿E inconsciente? —ella le miró asustada—¡¿Qué hiciste?! No la mataste ¿O si?

Sumire rosó los ojos—Claro que no tonta. La encontré inconsciente… —dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Y que piensas hacer? —La chica pareció recordar algo —Oh! ¿Quieres que llame a Boruto?

Sumire se levantó de la cama —¡No! Es decir, claro que seré yo quien le llame, pero antes tengo que hablar con ella.

—No lo sé Sumire… te meterás e problemas ¿Qué tal si ya la están buscando?

—Tal vez pero… antes debo hablar con ella, ya te lo dije, así que no hagas nada, ni se te ocurra llamar a Boruto ¿Entendiste?

Hana suspiró —Esta bien, confiaré en ti esta vez.

—Te digo que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Hana se retiró. Sumire suspiró y luego volvió la vista a Sarada —¿Quién eres tú? —dijo mirándole.

….

—¡¿Cómo que no funcionaron las cámaras?! —dijo alterado Boruto.

Konohámaru se acercó—Tranquilízate Boruto.

Boruto respiró profundo —¿Seguro que no hay nada más que hacer?

El encargado negó —lo siento, estábamos en mantenimiento por eso…

—No es posible…. —dijo saliendo del cuarto de seguridad.

Konohámaru se disculpó y salió tras él.

—Oye, sé que está así por ese tipo, pero ya se está averiguando…

—Si… claro —en realidad Boruto estaba más que preocupado por Sarada, ese tipo de alguna manera había provocado que Sarada saliera huyendo… y ahora no podía encontrarla. Miró a su manager —Me iré ahora, encárgate de lo demás.

—No te preocupes.

…..

Sarada se removía, en sus sueños, un tipo la seguía y luego la golpeaba. Despertó sobresaltada.

—Hasta que despiertas ¿Está bien?

Sarada miró a la chica frente a ella que le miraba seria y le ofrecía un vaso de agua, ella la aceptó de inmediato y bebió todo. Luego la miró.

—¿Sumire? —dijo confundida y miró a su alrededor —¿Dónde estoy?

—Así que tú eres Aoi.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Sumire tomó un espejo y se lo mostró. Sarada abrió los ojos al verse tal cual era.

—Yo…

—No lo niegues más, eres la novia de Boruto —se sentó a su lado— tranquila, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes y no soy… una mala persona ¿sabes? En realidad tengo una personalidad fuerte y acepto que a veces pienso que lo que me gusta es mío…. En fin, no vayas a lanzarme lejos.

Sarada parpadeó sorprendida, carraspeó —No sé de que hablas…

—No puedes engañarme, ese día, no estaba imaginando cosas, yo te vi, y te encontré inconsciente en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, tu cuerpo… aparecía y desaparecía, eso era como… magia… ¿Qué o quién eres tú?

Sarada se alteró y salió de la cama —Es mejor que me vaya…. —se detuvo al sentir un dolor de cabeza.

Sumire se levantó —Tranquila… mira, soy muy curiosa, te he visto hacer estas… cosas inexplicables, ya sé que me he portado mal pero no pienso decir nada de lo que me digas —Caminó a ella y le sostuvo las manos —Algo te está pasando ¿No? No estás bien, de eso estoy segura, parecías… sufrir… incluso antes de que despertaras. Yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

—¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? Tu no me trataste muy bien en cuanto supiste que Boruto y yo… —llevó una mano a su cabeza, pero disimuló la molestia que sentía.

—Eso ya es cosa del pasado, sabes que ahora somos amigos. En fin, yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero… después de todo… tú me salvaste de un posible violador, ese tipo y sus amigos… eran violentos y tenían todas las intenciones de lastimarme… incluso a ti. Tú… dijiste que me protegerías… y ese tipo de cosas yo no las olvido.

—Yo… —Sarada negó—No creo que sea buena idea que sepas quien soy… podría ser peligroso para ti.

Sumire elevó las manos a la altura de su pecho —Esta bien, entiendo este punto, pero sólo dime si eres humana… porque lo que vi…

—No lo soy… no… pertenezco a este mundo.

—Bien, y… ¿Boruto sabe sobre esto?

—Lo sabe… yo… —miró a su alrededor algo asustada—¿Podrías llamarle?

—Si, tranquila le llamaré ahora mismo —dijo amablemente, ella asintió.

Antes de retirarse, Sumire volteó a verla —¿Aoi es tu verdadero nombre?

—Soy Sarada… es todo lo que puedo decirte…

—Esta bien —dijo mientras le sonreía y salía de la habitación. Sumiré tomó el teléfono de la sala y marcó.

…

Boruto manejaba por las calles mientras miraba a su alrededor de manera desesperada. Golpeó el volante, se había prometido protegerla y no había cumplido con aquello.

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar y lo tomó sin despegar la vista de enfrente. Frunció y ceño al ver un número desconocido. Tragó duro y contestó de inmediato.

—¿Diga?

—Soy yo, Sumire, ven a mi casa, Sarada está aquí.

Al escuchar el nombre "Sarada" comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Qué había averiguado Sumire? Además ¿Cómo es que ella estaba allí?

Dobló en la avenida y aceleró.

…

Sarada se quedó mirando a la nada. recordó al tipo que se había acercado… ese collar de una serpiente que colgaba de su cuello…negó y llevó las mano a su cabeza para sostenerla fuertemente, de repente la cabeza le dolía más y últimamente se sentía inestable, no como cuando había llegado a la tierra.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —Cayó al suelo.

Sumire entró a la habitación corriendo y se arrodilló —¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué te duele?!

Sarada negó —Mi cabeza… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

—¡Tranquila! ¡Boruto ya viene!

—¡Debes salir! ¡podría lastimarte! Uhg!

—No voy a dejarte sola! ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Sarada negó —No!

Una fuerza inexplicable lanzó a Sarada al otro extremo de la habitación. Lo que provocó que esta cayera sobre un mueble y rompiera unas cosas.

Sumire se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada por lo inexplicable de lo sucedido. Aún así, ella corrió a auxiliarla, sumiré podía ser muy valiente si era por alguien que le causar preocupación y si Sarada no había dudado en ayudarla una vez, ella tampoco.

—No… tengo mucho tiempo…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No le menciones a Boruto… lo que acabo de decir…

—Esta bien…

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

—¡Por dios! —sumiré gritó al verla sangrar de los ojos.

—¡ESA SERPIENTE…. FUE ÉL…. ¿PERO QUIÉN ES?!

Sumire le miró confundida —¿De qué hablas?

—¡NO PUEDO RECORDAR!

—¡DIME QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI!

Sarada negó.

El timbre sonó y Sumire se levantó —Enseguida vuelvo!

….

Boruto se sorprendió al ver a Sumire alterada tras abrirle la puerta.

—¡Rápido! Ella está sangrando!

Boruto le miró sorprendido —¡Qué! —entró de in inmediato y siguió los gritos de ella. Su corazón latía rápido ¿Qué le había pasado?

Cuando entró la miró en el suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Boruto se apresuró a su lado y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Tranquila…

El dolor disminuyó considerablemente y le miró débil —¿Boruto?

—Aquí estoy… nada malo te pasará… tranquila… —le susurró.

Boruto comenzó a llorar —¿Qué te sucedió?

—No… lo sé… pero ya estoy bien —Sarada se quedó dormida.

Boruto lo supo al instante. Sumire entró con unos paños húmedos y se ofreció a limpiar el rostro de Sarada.

—Está bien, yo lo hago —dijo tomándolo.

Aún concentrado en su labor, Boruto habló con tono serio —Sumire… lo que has visto…

—No voy a decir nada.

Boruto le miró sorprendido, ella continuó —Se lo prometí a ella.

—¿Cómo la encontraste?

Me encontraba llegando a la firma y la encontré en el suelo… ella… aparecía y desaparecía, era como si estuviera… inestable de alguna manera.

Boruto la miró y volvió la vista a Sarada.

Ella continuó —No sé… cómo es que la conociste... ni lo que esté pasando pero… tengo la certeza de que es algo muy grave y peligroso.

—No digas más… no deberías involucrarte…

—Sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera pero… ella no dudó en auxiliarme y yo valoro ese tipo de cosas… acabo de verla sufrir Boruto, y sé que ella no es normal… si puedo hacer algo… lo que sea, no dudes en decirme.

Cuando Boruto terminó de limpiar la sangre de su rostro se incorporó y le miró.

—Sabes que esto es serio.

—Lo sé, la he visto…

—Ella… podría desaparecer… y aún ahora no sé qué hacer… todo está en que ella recupere esos recuerdos que perdió.

Sumire asintió —¿Y si la llevamos con un psicoanalista?

Boruto le miró interesado —¿Psicoanalista?

—Ya sabes, podría hipnotizarla y adentrarse en lo más profundo de su mente… eso podría servir.

Boruto lo pensó, luego negó —No, es arriesgado… y no podemos involucrar a más personas, creerán que está loca cuando diga… cómo… murió…

—¿Qué?

—¿Muerta…?

—No entiendo… pero ¿cómo está aquí?… ella está viva…

—Pero no por mucho tiempo… es complicado.

—Ok… entonces… si vivió en algún momento deben haber registros ¿No?

—Su identidad está resuelta, su padre lo sabe… el problema es… averiguar cómo murió

Ella suspiró —Pues vaya que es un problema…

Pronto comenzó a llover y Sarada le miró —Pueden quedarse aquí. Yo me quedaré en la otra habitación, mi hermana no vendrá por hoy.

—Gracias…

—Descuida, prepararé algo de comer, seguro que despierta con hambre.

—¿Segura que eres tú?

—Segura —dijo rodando los ojos.

Boruto sonrió levemente.

Boruto la miró y besó su frente.

—Boruto te amo…—susurró ella dormida—No quiero separarme de ti…

Boruto sonrió y soltó unas lágrimas...

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era su padre.

—¿Papá?

—¡Boruto! ¿Qué sucedió?

—No fue nada… en realidad… un tipo bastante sospechoso… al que no le vi el rostro me… dijo… salúdame a Naruto… él te conocía padre… y al parecer Sarada también, se puso mal en cuanto lo vio…

—No es posible…¿Seguro que no le viste el rostro?

—No… traía una capucha puesta, pero sus cabellos eran albinos… y era alto, no era joven eso lo sé…

—Esta bien… hablaré con Sasuke…

—Sarada está bien… está dormida, por ahora dejaré que descanse y luego le preguntaré.

—entiendo. Nos estamos hablando.

—Adiós —Boruto colgó.

…..

Naruto colgó y miró a Sasuke —Esta bien, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Sarada y… dijo que me conoce.

—Es uno de ellos… se están vengando de nosotros… —dijo alterado, tomó su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tengo que ver a mi hija.

—¡No! Es arriesgado…

—¿Por qué?

—Ese tipo claramente le dio una especie de advertencia a mi hijo, es claro que nos tienen vigilados… están moviéndose de nuevo… y si vamos… estaríamos llevando a nuestros hijos con ellos…

Sasuke pareció pensarlo y soltó una maldición. Naruto puso una mano en su hombro —Tranquilo, falta poco para llegar a ellos, no son los únicos que se están moviendo. Boruto me dijo que ella está bien.

Sasuke se frotó la cara con frustración.

…..

Al día siguiente, Sarada despertó mejor. Boruto le había preguntado que le había pasado pero ella le había dicho que le había comenzado a doler la cabe doler la cabeza. Y que había tenido un ataque de pánico en cuanto vio el dije que traía puesto el tipo.

Boruto pareció pensar algo y Sumire le mostró un dibujo —¿Es como este?

Sorprendida, Sarada lo tomó —es parecido… pero… falta algo —señaló el dibujo —estoy segura que la serpiente tenía dos cabezas en esta dirección y…algo más aquí.

Sumire le escuchó atenta, luego volvió a dibujar.

—¡Es ese! ¡Así se veía!

—Tienes razón, así es como se miraba… lo recuerdo —Boruto le miró sorprendido—¿Np sabía que dibujaras.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacía… no es gran cosa —dijo restándole importancia.

Sarada llevó su mano a la frente, un dolor fugaz apareció en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntaron ambos

Sarada les miró sorprendida y luego sonrió —Que gracioso… pero estoy bien.

—No te sobre esfuerces —dijo él

Sumire asintió en acuerdo.

—Estoy bien, estoy segura que esto me ayudará —miró a Sumire —Gracias.

Ella le sonrió y Boruto pensó que esa situación era extraña e incómoda, Sumire ya no era la chica que había conocido hasta hace poco.

Varios días después, Boruto no se separaba de ella, pasaban buenos momentos durante el día, pero en las noches y parte de la madrugada, Sarada había comenzado a tener constantes pesadillas en las que pedía que no la lastimaran. Boruto ya no tenía dudas. La habían asesinado… y era probable que ese tipo era el culpable. Tenía una valiosa pista: el dibujo y la conexión que tenía con su padre. Este le había asegurado que podría ser uno de Hebi. Esa secta asesina. Apretó los dientes al pensar que… ella hubiera sufrido en manos de ellos. Sin duda podría haber sido horrible a juzgar por sus pesadillas.

Había otra cosa que le tenía inquieto, y era el hecho de que últimamente ella se portaba extraña y le hablaba como si en algún momento no fuera a volver a verlo. Temía que ella se estuviera dando por vencida, por lo que no se había separado de ella en ningún segundo.

Sarada le abrazaba en ocasiones sorpresivamente, y a veces se quedaba como desconectada y no prestaba atención cuando este le hablaba sobre alguna cosa. No quería aceptarlo pero incluso…

Se veía más pálida de lo normal…

Más apagada.

…

Se encontraban viendo televisión cuando Boruto le miró jugar con el dije de alas.

—¿No has hablado con mamá?

—No… tal vez, los Shinigamis han obstruido la comunicación, no esperan que nadie de allá intervenga en mi tarea…

Boruto asintió —Te vez… cansada…

Sarada le sonrió de inmediato —Me siento bien.

Boruto le miró a los ojos —¿Quieres dormir?

—Si —dijo, aunque sabía que no podría dormir.

Vamos entonces.

…

Un par de tipos sospechosos entraban sigilosamente al departamento del Idol, habían burlado la seguridad, vestidos completamente de negro, el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas y alumbrando con una linterna en la oscuridad de aquél lugar, se adentraban más como buscando a alguien… si, ninguno de ellos estaba allí para robar. Uno de ellos tenía una cámara consigo, el objetivo: Tomar una fotografía de la chica que habitaba allí.

Escucharon ruidos en la cocina y uno de ellos decidió ir a ver e indicó a su compañero (el que tenía la cámara) que se dirigiera a la habitación para buscar a la chica. Ambos se separaron y tomaron direcciones opuestas. El tipo caminó a la cocina pero no vio a nadie. Frunció el ceño y negó. Casi se caga del susto cuando al dar vuelta se topó de frente un una chica en bata blanca y el cabello desordenado que le miraba tenebrosamente mientras sostenía un vaso de vidrio.

—¿Fa… fantasma?

Ella negó —¿Quién es usted? Entrar de esa manera a otras casas por la madrugada es indebido.

—Así que tú eres la chica —el tipo intentó sostenerla—Quédate quieta.

Sarada miró cómo el tipo le ponía ambas manos en sus hombros, pero fácilmente y sin mayor esfuerzo, ella lo lanzó al otro lado de la cocina estrellándole contra los trastes, lo que provocó que un fuerte ruido se escuchara e por todo el lugar.

Por otro lado, en la habitación, Boruto despertó por el ruido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que frente a él, estaba un tipo. Reaccionó rápido y ambos comenzaron a forcejear, el tipo dejó caer la cámara, lo que distrajo a Boruto, el tipo lo empujó y se fue nuevamente sobre él destanteándolo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Sarada lo tomó y lo lanzó a la pared. El tipo se levantó y trató de golpearla, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente. Boruto aprovechó para noquearlo.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió y señaló afuera de la habitación —Hay un tipo desmayado en la cocina —dijo ingenuamente.

Este le miró sorprendido.

…

…..

Se encontraban atados en una silla, comenzaron a forcejear en cuanto despertaron.

Boruto se colocó frente a ellos mostrándole la cámara.

—¿Para quién trabajan? ¿Por qué la buscaban a ella?

Uno de ellos negó —¡No buscamos a nadie!

—"Así que tú eres la chica". Eso fue lo que dijiste —dijo Boruto.

El tipo se puso nervioso.

—Alguien nos envió sólo a fotografiar a la chica, no le íbamos a hacer nada malo.

—¿Quién los envió?

—No lo sabemos, fue un contacto anónimo. Sólo teníamos que esperar unos días y enviar las fotografías a un tipo que las llevaría a la persona interesada… no sabemos nada más.

Boruto les miró molesto —Será mejor que no me estén mintiendo.

Sarada se acercó y miró a Boruto —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Boruto negó —No podemos llamar a la policía… se hará un escándalo…

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Los desaparecemos?

Los tipos entraron en pánico. ¿Con qué clase de personas se habían metido?

Ambos se miraron cómplices, Boruto sonrió—Vamos a llevarlos a otro lugar, vístete.

Ella asintió.

—¡Por favor! No nos hagan nada! —suplicó uno de ellos.

—Lo siento, no me dan otra elección.

Boruto tomó un pañuelo y les tapó la boca, ambos quedaron inconscientes nuevamente.

Boruto arrastró al tipo con dificultad al estacionamiento. Se sorprendió y asustó cuando Sarada tomó fácilmente a los dos tipos y los lanzó al maletero cual sacos de papas. Ella le miró inocente.

—Listo, vámonos.

El rió nervioso —S-si…—carraspeó y cerró el maletero.

::::..:..:.::::::

Una vez llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Los tipos despertaron y se llenaron de pánico al ver que se encontraban en la nada.

—Última oportunidad —dijo Boruto.

Sarada llevaba puesta una enorme sudadera al igual que Boruto (cabe mencionar que las sudaderas eran de pareja y de color rosa). Ambos estaban frente a los tipos.

—Es todo lo que sabemos, se los juro!

Sarada tomó del brazo a Boruto y lo arrastró un poco apartado de aquellos.

—¿Qué hacemos? Es obvio que dicen la verdad ¿Por qué mentirían en esta situación?

Boruto asintió y miró a los tipos, quienes temblaban de miedo. Volvió la vista a ella.

—Tal vez sólo son reporteros.

Boruto negó —Si lo fueran, lo hubieran dicho. Pero no me gustó lo que dijeron. Eso de que alguien anónimo los envió. Hay algo que me molesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros —¿pero qué podría ser?

Boruto pareció pensar algo —Tengo una idea.

Ambos volvieron con los tipos.

—¡Por favoooooooooooooooooor— suplicaron en llanto exagerado.

—Ya basta, no vamos a matarlos.

—¿Enserio?

—No somos asesinos… cállense ya! Más bien, les tengo una propuesta. Quiero que trabajen para mí ahora ¿Qué dicen? Les pagaré el triple de lo que les pagarán por esas fotos.

Los tipos se miraron desconfiados.

—Tienen mi palabra, realmente hay algo que quiero que hagan.

—¿Seguro que nos pagará el triple?

—Seguro.

—Trato hecho! —dijeron ambos.

Sarada los soltó y estos les miraron.

—Miren, les daremos las fotografías que quieren y harán de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado ¿entendido?

Los tipos asintieron. Mientras miraban asustados a Sarada.

Boruto se puso serio... ¿Seria aquél tipo?


	21. Chapter 21

Fanfic BoruSara 21

Universo alterno

La historia es complemente mía. Los personajes NO.

.

.

Di no al plagio.

.

.

"Los orígenes"

(Segunda Etapa)

CAPITULO 21: "Cuenta regresiva"

.

.

.

.

Boruto estaba preocupado, miraba a la distancia a Sarada jugar con el cachorro que este le había obsequiado. Un cachorro tipo lobo que parecía desprender mucha energía, al contrario que ella, quien le observaba sentada sobre el pasto, en el pequeño jardín del que formaba parte la casa en la que se habían mudado. Después de aquella violación a la seguridad en su apartamento, había decidido cambiarse a otro lugar.

Ella parecía desmejorar y las pesadillas, al contrario de disminuir habían aumentado. Se llevó la mano a los cabellos y suspiró con frustración. Incluso hace dos días había intentado hablar con su padre, pero no lo había conseguido.

…..***++++***….

Naruto colgó el teléfono y miró a Sasuke. Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron salir de casa. Mientras manejaban, Naruto habló:

—Es todo o nada, después de que Kakashi concluyó la investigación, dio con el lugar definitivo, no hay margen de error, por lo que…

—Lo sé Naruto, definitivamente, esos malditos van a caer uno por uno.

—Espero que encontremos a Orochimaru

—no tendré piedad —dijo Sasuke mientras preparaba un arma y la guardaba en su chaqueta. Naruto suspiró.

Dos horas después de manejar en carretera, Naruto dobló por un camino que estaba prohibido al interior de un terreno baldío, estacionaron y caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con Kakashi y su equipo.

—Kakashi —llamó Sasuke.

Este le saludó y también a Naruto.

—¿Están seguros de entrar?

—Estamos seguros Kakashi. Esto no es nuevo para nosotros —cortó Sasuke.

Kakashi le miró y se sorprendió al recordar algo —¿Será posible que ustedes dos…?

Naruto le miró curioso mientras cargaba un arma—¿Nosotros que?

—Ustedes son esos chicos… aquellos que se convirtieron en una leyenda amenazante en los barrios de bajos de…

—Si, si… eso quedó en el pasado —dijo Sasuke. Pues luego de haber experimentado aquel incidente, ambos se habían vuelto un poco más violentos en cuanto a aquellos que les provocaban de alguna manera logrando ganar fama.

Naruto sonrió nervioso —vaya, no lo sabía…aunque no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso…

—Ojos de demonio —dijo Kakashi cautelosamente

Naruto se tensó y abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado. Kakashi continuó y Sasuke les miró serio.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Así eras llamado…

Naruto tembló y miró al suelo, parecía desconectado, Sasuke le miró apretar los puños.

—No lo sé… —murmuró.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Naruto miró el rostro serio de su amigo, el único que lo conocía en ese aspecto. Este asintió y miró con decisión al interior de aquella fábrica abandonada —Entremos.

Naruto avanzó y Kakashi le dio una señal a sus hombres, quienes se dispersaron por el lugar. Antes de avanzar, Sasuke le detuvo.

—Kakashi, no vuelvas a mencionar aquello, es algo que, como me doy cuenta ahora… no es algo que haya superado.

Kakashi miró como Sasuke caminaba tras Naruto e ingresaban sin más.

Caminaron por los pasillos y abrieron una puerta tras otra.

Sasuke miró a Naruto —Descendamos, ya sabes que esas ratas prefieren ocultarse bajo tierra.

Naruto asintió y ambos buscaron algo que los llevara abajo.

….

Minutos después comenzaron a escucharse disparos, Naruto y Sasuke sacaron sus armas y continuaron avanzando. Se detuvieron al encontrarse de frente con un grupo de hombres con palos y varas de metal.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No pensé hacer esto de nuevo, espero que me cubras… no… quisiera perder el control…

—Tal vez es lo más conveniente ahora.

Ambos se lanzaron.

….

Esa noche, Sarada se despertó agitada. Boruto intentó tranquilizarla pero parecía que ella veía algo, con el sharingan activado, salió de la cama con Boruto tras ella. Salió y caminó hasta llegar a un parque solitario.

Boruto caminaba tras ella en silencio, no sabía qué hacer.

Ella pareció despertar y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor. Él se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede Sarada?

—Es él… está aquí… —miró desesperada a Boruto —¡tienes que irte!

Boruto se acercó a ella —¿Qué pasa? No voy a dejarte aquí.

—Ella tiene razón, deberías huir mientras puedes.

Boruto y Sarada miraron en la dirección donde provenía esa voz burlona.

Kabuto Yakushi quedó a la vista de ambos.

Sarada se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Boruto se acercó a ella. Miró a la defensiva al tipo.

—Eres tú…quien…

—Así es! —dijo animado —¿No te preguntas porqué?

Boruto apretó la mandíbula y le miró con ira.

—Te lo diré, Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha se metieron con el señor Orochimaru.

—Así que eres uno de ellos…

Mientras tanto, Sarada se sostenía la cabeza ¿Por qué no dejaba de temblar? Era un simple humano.

—Eres muy listo niño, me sorprende que el oscuro pasado que tu padre quiso enterrar al final lo haya revelado a su propio hijo.

—¿Solo por eso le hicieron esto a ella?

—Ella tuvo la culpa. Saliendo tan tarde a un lugar peligroso, sintiéndose grande.

—Vas a pagar por esto —le dijo Boruto conteniéndose.

Kabuto sacó un afilado bisturí y Boruto se puso en guardia.

—¡Tienes que irte! —gritó Sarada. Boruto negó.

—ven aquí mocoso —incitó divertido.

Boruto se lanzó a él, daba golpes esquivando al mismo tiempo el bisturí de Kabuto. Sarada no podía moverse, sus ojos dolían y comenzaban a sangrar.

Cuando lanzó de un certero golpe que envió a Kabuto al suelo, este sonrió —debiste verla suplicando.

Algo dentro de Boruto se desconectó, por un momento, su ojo derecho se tornó claro, de un tono extraño y del puño con el que planeaba golpearlo, comenzó a emerger una energía roja. Kabuto abrió los ojos sorprendido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Boruto lo golpeó una y otra vez, hasta que Kabto se las ingenió para soltar un pequeño frasco que al romperse soltó una especie de gas. Ambos se apartaron y Boruto reaccionó volviendo a la normalidad.

Agitado y golpeado, Kabuto miró con precaución mientras se limpiaba la sangre. Luego miró a Sarada.

—¡Escucha! —llamó, Sarada le miró—No tengo la maldita idea de por qué estás aquí, y tampoco me explico que muestres el sharingan como una auténtica Uchiha, pero el SEÑOR Orochimaru está muy interesado en ti, definitivamente, si no es hoy, será muy pronto, pero tendrás que venir con nosotros si no quieres que nadie salga dañado. Siento que tus instintos te dicen que no es buena meterte con nosotros y tienes toda la razón.

—Cierra la boca! ¡Ella no irá a ningún lado! —dijo poniendo a Sarada tras él.

El tipo desapareció sin decir más.

…..

Naruto y Sasuke corrían por los pasillos, todo estaba a punto de venirse abajo, habían buscado y no encontraron nada, se habían enfrentado a tipo bien entrenados que habían sido contratados por Orochimaru para su diversión.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, respirando agitados, de pronto Naruto cayó al suelo mientras se sostenía el estómago, esa sensación otra vez.

Sasuke se inclinó a él—Oye Naruto ¿Qué sucede?

—Acabo de ver a Boruto… él… por dios ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué viste?

—El también…

—Naruto.

—El cuerpo de mi hijo… heredó este poder…. No lo sabía… yo… no creí que…—Naruto miró a Sasuke —Llámale, ahora!

Sasuke se incorporó y marcó al número. Nadie contestó. Volvió a marcar. Igual.

—No está atendiendo.

Naruto se levantó —Mi hija.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje, esta bien, la seguridad que le contraté está protegiéndola.

Naruto asintió. Kakashi llegó con un tipo con las manos atadas. Mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

—Atrapamos a este por los alrededores.

—¿Es uno de ellos? —preguntó Sasuke

—Dice que solo es el cuidador del lugar, pero se e bastante sospechoso.

—Me lo ab dicho muchas veces jijijjijijij

Sasuke se acercó a él —Tu nos llevarás con Orochimaru.

—Que extraño, yo también lo estoy buscando.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Naruto.

—Incluso para mí ha sido difícil dar con ese desagradable humano.

—¿Humano? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Asi es —Undertaker se soltó fácilmente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kakashi, quien de un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir un escalofrío como nunca, tenía miedo. Ese tipo desprendía terror.

Sasuke y Naruto sentían cierto miedo y rápidamente comprendieron que aquel tipo no era normal y probablemente tampoco de ese mundo.

Naruto fue el único que olvidó aquella sensación y de aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Orochimaru también te hizo algo?

—Digamos que se atrevió a robarme algo muy preciado. Y al parecer tu le robaste algo a él.

—Esa nunca fue mi intención… ese pergamino…

—Quiere recuperarlo y te necesita para ello. Incluso yo no puedo encontrarlo así que, si estás dispuesto a servir como carnada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dijo decidido.

—Eres el humano más valiente que he conocido. Tu hijo lo es también.

—¿Cómo…?

—Acaba de enfrentarse a Kabuto, a partir de ahora, el tiempo corre, y todos aquí deberán aprender a tomar las decisiones correctas. Jugar sus mejores cartas es vital para ganar esta partida…

—¿Y Sarada? —preguntó Sasuke finalmente.

—Ella… no lo sé, ese niña es extraña.

—Dime que tengo que hacer para encontrar a ese maldito ya! —dijo Naruto.

Undertaker sonrió.

…..

Boruto limpiaba la sangre en la cara de Sarada.

—Le he visto la cara, ahora no será difícil encontrarlo, no debes preocuparte por eso. Esto pronto terminará.

Sarada le sonrió y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él, este le miró —Lo sé, todo terminará pronto y quiero que sepas que ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Boruto no sabía cómo descifrar aquellas palabras, así que las tomó de la mejor manera y la abrazó. Se quedó dormido, pues aquella transformación que sufrió le dejó completamente agotado.

::::

:::

::

Desafortunadamente, al día siguiente, cuando despertó… Sarada ya no estaba con él.

..

:

...

:

…

:

Tres días después de la desaparición de ella. Boruto estaba al borde de la histeria ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenía? Abrazó a Colmillos y le acarició la cabecita. Él también la extrañaba.

Llevó su mano al ojo derecho. Cuando descubrió que ella no estaba, perdió el control y descubrió aquello cuando se miró al espejo, entonces, en lugar de asustarse, simplemente dejó que una voz interior le convenciera de que aquello no era malo y que podía usarlo a su favor. Había hablado con Sumire, pero ella no parecía saber nada sobre Sarada. No insistió para no involucrarla de más.

Sentado en aquél sofá, se perdió en la nada. Solo tenía que esperar algo más.

El celular sonó de repente y contestó.

—Bien, allí estaré.

Colgó y se levantó de inmediato. Se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse.

….

—Estoy listo.

Undertaker miró a Naruto —Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Libera todo lo que tienes y yo me encargaré de buscar la conexión con aquél tipo.

….

Boruto miró desde su auto al contacto que entregaría las fotos de Sarada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que se trataba de alguien conocido por él. Respiró profundo y decidió calmarse. Su celular sonó y miró el nombre de su manager en la pantalla. Colgó sin más, esperó un rato y salió del auto.

Él se había quedado en el lugar luego de que el tipo le entregara las fotos. Abrió el sobre y sacó las fotos lentamente. Tras él, Boruto caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

—Así que… eras tú…

Mitsuki se giró sorprendido —¿Cómo es que estás con ella?

—¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

Mitsuki se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se miraba afligido.

—¡Habla! —gritó Boruto desesperado.

—Ella era mi amiga… yo… no quería que nada le pasara… pero, debía obedecer a mi padre.

—¿Qué?

—Finalmente ahora soy libre de él, no soy uno de sus peones y cuando creí que podría olvidar esto, ella… ¿¡Cómo rayos es esto posible?!

Boruto le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaloneó —¿Qué le hiciste?!

—¡ACABO DE VERLA! ¡NO PUEDE HABER DOS DE ELLA!

Boruto le soltó sorprendido

…

….

Sumire miró a Sarada

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Sarada asintió.

…..

¿Qué les pareció'?

Nos estamos acercando a la verdad, en el próximo, todo será revelado.


	22. Chapter 22

Fanfic BoruSara 21

Universo alterno

La historia es complemente mía. Los personajes NO.

.

.

Di no al plagio.

.

.

"Los orígenes"

(Segunda Etapa)

CAPITULO 22: "Verdades que duelen"

.

.

.

.

Boruto abrió los ojos y soltó a Mitsuki.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Mitsuki negó con el rostro asustado. De repente miró a Boruto desesperado y se lanzó a él; ahora era él quien le sostenía, pero de los hombros.

—Sé donde está, ¡tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos! Debes ir… ¡VE POR ELLA! ¡SÁCALA DE AHÍ! ¿¡OISTE!?

Boruto le sostuvo igual y le miró —¿¡Sabes dónde está!? ¡DÍMELO!

Mitsuki sacó su celular —Ten enviaré la ubicación… —le miró —Yo me iré… debo hacerlo, tengo cosas que hacer… lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme. Si ella te importa, irás ahora mismo allí.

Boruto recibió la ubicación, miró su celular y luego a él.

—No te reconozco… pero tampoco me voy a quedar a averiguarlo, ella es lo que más importa ahora.

—Ten cuidado… solo… si la vez, dile que lo siento —dicho esto, se fue corriendo.

Boruto no hizo nada más, corrió de igual manera a su auto y encendió el GPS.

.

.

.

Sarada caminó hacia un árbol en aquél parque solitario, en él, había un hoyo en el centro, sacó de su bolso una bolsa de plástico sellada. En el interior había un celular; el celular que Boruto le había comprado y una carta que había escrito para él… expresaba todo sus sentimientos ahí. Lo depositó en el interior de aquél árbol. Luego regresó al auto y subió. Sumire le esperaba, ella le miró.

—¿Estás lista?

Sarada asintió. Más tarde, llegaron a otro lugar. Sarada dibujó un círculo y el canji "Buscar".

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sumire. Sarada le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

—Lo estoy. Eres la última persona que pensé que podría apoyarme en esto… gracias Sumire Kakei, tu carácter te da otra imagen pero en realidad eres muy buena.

Los ojos de sumiré se aguaron —No sé porque me pongo así si apenas te conozco… espero que lo que sea que vas a hacer… te salga bien y regreses con él.

Sarada suspiró, una lágrima salió de sus ojos y Sumire terminó por llorar igual.

—Yo… no estoy segura de lo que vaya a suceder pero… espero que puedas apoyarlo.

—Volverás para que hagas eso tú misma.

Sarada no dijo más, soltó las manos de Sumire y se colocó en el centro y cerró los ojos y sus cabellos comenzaron a elevarse, activó el sharingan y se concentró en el rostro de Kabuto. Segundos después… desapareció.

…

Orochimaru no dejaba de mirar la foto de Sarada… había sido tomada en aquél centro comercial, cuando Sumire la subía a su auto. Fue desconcertante mirarla cuando… negó y miró a Kabuto.

—¿Funcionó ese ritual?

—Si, ella acudió a mi llamado, sea quien sea, esa chiquilla entró en trance y fue a mi.

Orochicmaru abrió los ojos y se levantó de repente de su asiento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Kabuto le miró extraño.

—Puedo sentirlo, es… ese poder que me fue arrebatado…. Debe volver a mí, es hora de que me enfrentes… Uzumaki… Naruto.

…

En otra parte, Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, sus ojos rojos y los colmillos se mostraron, dejó salir aire contenido y despareció en un instante. Undertaker golpeó su bastón contra el suelo y desapareció junto con Sasuke.

Al mismo tiempo, Sarada apareció frente a Kabuto y sin prestarle atención a Orochimaru, lo tomó del cuello en segundos para llevárselo consigo traspasando las paredes y Boruto manejaba su convertible a toda velocidad en aquél camino secreto del Bosque que le llevaría a esa guarida, a su lado, tenía un arma. Su vista estaba fija en el camino; estaba cerca del lugar.

…

Sarada jadeaba mientras esperaba que el tipo se levantara. Así lo hizo.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—No fue muy difícil una vez grabé tu maldito rostro en mi mente —dijo señalándose la cabeza.

—Tienes el Sharingan… aún no puedo creer esto ¿Quién eres tú? Estoy seguro de que… —calló.

—No lo sé! Y tampoco sé que es lo que quieres de mí, has aceptado que me hiciste daño… —le señaló con ira —¡Tú me mataste sin razón alguna!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por tu culpa estoy muerta!, ¡por tu culpa no puedo estar con él!

…

En otra parte, Itachi miró a Pain —¿Lo ha averiguado?

—Si…, este ya no es nuestro problema. No cuando alguien como Undertaker está en el juego.

Itachi salió del lugar.

….

—Esto no tiene explicación alguna, no sé qué clase de juego estés planeando, pero no lograrás acercarte al señor Orochimaru.

—¿Orochimaru? ¿Ese nombre otra vez?

—No te hagas —sonrió —Eso ya no importa, solo deja que tome tus ojos y los estudie.

—Ven por ellos si tienes el valor.

Kabuto sacó unos bisturís de sus bolsillos y corrió a ella, le lanzó algunos pero ella fue más rápida y logró tomarlo del cuello.

—No es posible… que seas tan fuerte…

Estaba asfixiándolo, hasta que él tomó el collar de su cuello y lo arrancó. Sarada lo soltó y cayó al suelo. Mientras se agarraba el cuello.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Kabuto. Miró con diversión a Sarada —¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo necesitas?

Al serle arrebatado, aquel collar había causado un poco de inestabilidad a su energía espiritual. Su cuerpo se adaptaba a poco a poco a la ausencia del collar.

Respiró profundo.

—Devuélvemelo!

Kabuto lo lanzó al suelo y lo pisó, para luego patearlo. La ira de Sarada se acrecentó y se fue de nuevo contra él.

…

Boruto frenó justo frente a la entrada, varios hombres salieron a su encuentro. El ojo de Boruto cambió, guardó el arma tras él y salió.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Necesito entrar, no intervengan.

Todos se meiraon y comenzaron a reír. Un estruendo, seguida de una explosión se hizo presente y todos se alertaron. Boruto fue el primero en atacar, y una pelea en la entrada comenzó.

…

Naruto había llegado con Orochimaru.

—Por fin, has venido a mí.

—No te olvides de mí… Orochimaru…

Orochimaru le miró sonriente —Uchiha Sasuke, ¿sabes que no encajas aquí? Eres un humano que nunca logró despertar el Sharingan. Estás en desventaja muchacho.

Sasuke sonrió, cerró los ojos y le miró con un sharingan incluso superior.

Naruto le miró sorprendido aún con sus facciones bestiales (cuando Kurama se sale de control en el anime)

—¡Wow! ¿Sabías hacer eso?

—La primera vez que lo hice, caí en cama durante una semana, esto consumió mis energías, por eso no me atreví a sacarlo.

Orochimaru le miró sorprendido y maravillado —Esto es… hermoso… tanto tiempo esperé para ver esto… sabía que el sharingan no era cualquier cosa…. ¿Pero cómo? Tú jamás pudiste…

—Con la desaparición de mi hija… sufrí demasiado… tuve una revelación y luego esto apareció y fue cambiando más y más… pero nunca encontré un propósito verdadero para usarlo. No pude usarlo para encontrar a mi hija pero… si lo puedo usar para matarte por ¡habérmela quitado! —gritó lo último.

Orochimaru elevó las manos —Dos contra uno, es justo.

Los dos se miraron y luego asintieron. Corrieron directo a él, este no dudó en responder.

…

Boruto jadeaba, pero ya no había nadie consciente a su alrededor. Caminó a la entrada.

….

Kabuto se levantó de entre los escombros y la encaró —Lo que sucedió… si de alguna manera tú eres ella… ¿No crees que tu también tuviste la culpa? ¿Por qué no aceptas tus errores?

Sarada negó —No lo hago por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Dejaste claro que tienes un asunto personal contra el padre de Boruto… y también lo amenazaste a él. Mi propósito ha cambiado… ahora estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no le hagas daño a él.

—Estúpidos niños y su idea del amor…. ¿El amor protege? No… este te destruye, justo como lo hará contigo ahora mismo.

—Entonces lo acepto… aún si desaparezco, me aseguraré de llevarte conmigo.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear y Kabuto fue lanzado a un tanque de agua. Sarada corrió hacia él para evitar que tuviera la oportunidad de salir de ahí y se lanzó sobre él.

….

Por otra parte, Boruto recorría los pasillos a toda prisa mientras abría todas las puertas que encontraba, pero solo eran habitaciones vacías.

No se rindió e incluso descendió por las escaleras mucho más y más abajo. Estaba cansado, pero no se detuvo.

…

Naruto se las ingenió para envolver con su energía roja todo el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Sasuke sacó un arma y le apuntó a la cabeza disparando más de quince veces hasta que no hubo balas.

Ambos miraron el cuerpo de Orochimaru caer al suelo, pero segundos después volvió a levantarse y dos enormes serpientes emergieron de su cuerpo. Al parecer esas dos serpientes le daban el poder, pues luego de salir, este cayó de rodillas aparentemente débil.

Las serpientes se fueron contra ellos. Querían devorarlos.

Naruto hizo uso de toda su fuerza para detener a una de ellas, mientras que Sasuke había conseguido detener a la otra, su sharingan había logrado, mantenerlo en una ilusión.

Orochimaru comenzó a carcajear, ambos le miraron molestos, ese hombre estaba totalmente loco.

—Uzumaki Naruto… jamás debiste involucrarte con Uchiha Sasuke, jamás deviste seguirlo y jamás me hubieras robado el contenido de ese pergamino. Años y años de estudio… y tú hiciste que volviera al inicio.

—No me interesan tus reclamos.

—Debería.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Orochimaru volvió a carcajear.

—¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso?

—No me interesa lo que…

—Yo maté a tu esposa.

El corazón de Naruto latió y abrió los ojos sorprendido, jadeó y negó. Sasuke estaba igual de sorprendido.

—No. Ella enfermó y murió…

—Es verdad, ella enfermó ¿De cáncer no?. Era una mujer realmente fuerte, muy fuerte, su motivación eran sus hijo y su amado esposo. Y fue recuperándose poco a poco. Ella estaba mejorando.

Naruto abrió los ojos aún más y su cuerpo tembló. Orochimaru sonrió.

—Pero yo me encargué de que no lo hiciera más, me las ingenié para que esas quimioterapias fueran alteradas… hice que recibiera dosis de radiactividad… su cuerpo y salud empeoró con eso. Ella murió de la peor forma. ¿Lo recuerdas? Su rostro totalmente agotado, su extrema delgadez… el sufrimiento en sus ojos…

La ira de Naruto creció y segundos después se provocó una explosión. Naruto se había transformado adquiriendo la forma de una bestia con nueve colas. No era enorme pero si había crecido cerca de siete metros.

…..

Minutos antes….

Kabuto había pateado a Sarada de su lado y logró incorporarse. Recogió un bisturí del suelo y lo escondió entre sus ropas.

—¿Sabes que…. Es lo más gracioso?

Ella le miró a la defensiva. No quería aceptarlo, pero desde que había entrado en ese lugar, su cuerpo se sentía diferente. El poder que había demostrado has ahora estaba desapareciendo ¿Sería así su final?, no… primero debía deshacerse de él. Había terminado por aceptar que estaba desapareciendo, pero aún no era el momento. Ese tipo era resistente.

—Qué no eres más que una impostora.

Sarada frunció el ceño.

Él continuó —Sarada Uchiha…

En esos momentos, Boruto finalmente abrió la última puerta de al fondo. Abrió los ojos en cuanto vio que había dentro.

Kabuto sonrió —Está viva.

Sarada le miró sorprendida y de pronto cayó al suelo de rodilla mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

—¿E… estoy viva?

—Ella sí… pero tú… tú eres una impostora…

Ella negó —¡No es verdad! ¡Estoy…!

—¡Ella está viva! Al menos así la hemos mantenido… en este lugar.

Ella le miró —No…

…..

Boruto caminó torpemente y se detuvo frente a aquella cama. En ella, estaba Sarada. Conectada a varios aparatos y sueros. Sus cabellos largos se extendían por toda la cama y no era la misma que había conocido, ella era más grande, de la edad de él sus facciones eran más maduras.

—¡Sarada!

Estaba confundido, cuando tocó su mano, estaba muy fría, pero de alguna manera ella respiraba pausadamente.

—¡¿Qué te hicieron?! ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?! —Negó

…..

Sarada comenzó a ser golpeada por todos sus recuerdo hasta esa noche y luego, la última imagen que recibió antes de caer en la inconsciencia… habían dos personas conectándola a unos cables y le miraban sonrientes. Uno de ellos habló-

—No debiste golperala en la cabeza tan fuerte, ahora debemos hacer lo que sea para mantenerla viva hasta que pueda dar uso a sus ojos…

—¿Y si solo se los sacamos?

—Los ojos de Shisui dejaron de servir en cuanto los tomamos de su cadáver. No seas idiota Kabuto.

Luego ella cayó en la profunda oscuridad.

Dejó de luchar contra ella y le miró con determinación —Acabaré contigo…

—No creo que estés en condiciones… —dijo sonriente.

Ella gritó desgarradoramente y de su espalda salieron unas alas blancas. Kabuto retrocedió intimidado por aquello.

—¡¿Qué rayos eres?!

Gitó sus alas y se impulsó a él. En décimas de segundos, estuvo sobre él clavándole una daga blanca en el abdomen.

Kabuto escupió sangre. Sarada retrocedió y las alas desaparecieron, sus ojos sangraban y dolían. Se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a desparecer. El dije desapareció del suelo. Boruto se sorprendió de ver el dije entre las manos de Sarada, la cadena enredaba su mano y ella recuperaba el color de sus mejillas. La miró abrirlos ojos lentamente, pero no dijo nada.

—¡SARADA! ¿¡Cómo te sientes!?

Ella solo le miraba.

Boruto tomó su celular, no tenía señal. Una explosión se escuchó del otro lado y todo comenzó a temblar. La tomó en brazos desconectándola y salió del lugar.

Justo al tomar otra dirección, se encontró con el cuerpo agonizante de Kabuto.

—Todos moriremos aquí…

Boruto le miró con odio y le ignoró siguiendo su camino, debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Al salir de allí y meterla en el auto, no le sorprendió ver a lo lejos la forma de una bestia aparentemente enfurecida. Subió al auto y manejó lejos de allí.

….

Naruto había destrozado a ambas serpientes. Y finalmente se dirigió a Orochimaru, este no pudo hacer nada, simplemente sonrió. La bestia lo había destrozado con saña. Luego ver lo que había hecho, logró volver a la normalidad y Sasuke lo sostuvo.

Sasuke estaba en shock, no solo había provocado la infelicidad de su amigo, sino también, había perdido toda posibilidad de que Orochimaru le hablara de su hija… ¿Pero que importaba ya? Ella estaba muerta…

…

Undertaker tomó a un Kabuto aún consciente.

—¿En dónde está? Si me lo dices acabare con tu agonía.

—¿Qui… en eres?

—Ciel Phantomhive, el joven durmiente que encontraron en la India… no sé como lo encontraron pero lo quiero de vuelta.

Kabuto tuvo tanto terror de tener a ese hombre cerca que no lo dudó —Está en el cuarto de confinamiento, Orochimaru… estuvo estudiando el porqué de su condición… pero nunca logramos na… nada…

Undertaker se incorporó y le saludó con su sombrero —Gracias por su amabilidad jijijijiji

—Es… espere… por favor,,,

—Este será tu castigo —Kabuto le miró aterrado, undertaker golpeó el suelo con su bastón y todo se vino abajo.

….

Boruto manejaba con prisa, tras él, recostada en el asiento trasero, se encontraba Sarada. Sus cabellos largos cubrían su rostro.

Marcó a una clínica privada —Doctor Miura, voy para allá, llevo a una paciente, ella necesita ser atendida de inmediato…. Está inconsciente pero respira, le contaré los detalles en cuanto llegue. Necesito la mayor discreción ¿Me entendió?

Colgó y pisó el acelerador.

…

Habían logrado salir, Naruto se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Sasuke.

—Lo siento… no debí… perder el control…

Sasuke negó y se sentó frente a él, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Si no te hubiera involucrado hace años… nada de esto te habría sucedido y nunca hubieras perdido a tu esposa.

—¡Pero Hinata ya ha muerto! En cambio Sarada-chan… ella aún nos necesitaba.

Sasuke suspiró y miró el cielo intentando que sus lágrimas no salieran.

Unos pasos lentos se escucharon y miraron en la dirección, se levantaron cuando miraron a Undertaker llegar frente a ellos con un joven en brazos.

—¿Quién… es ese niño? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Esa persona me lo arrebató, pero ahora lo he recuperado —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Naruto le miró —Pues me alegro de que lo hayas recuperado, al menos tú… encontraste a la persona que buscabas…

—¿Por qué esas caras? Como agradecimiento por haber acabado con mi enemigo, que sin duda podría haber tenido secretos que no debía obtener…

Sasuke y Naruto le miraron extrañados, ese tipo hablaba extraño.

—Les faré esta información. Uchiha Sarada está con vida.

Ambos le miraron alterados.

—¿Qué… dices? —preguntó Sasuke.

—El ángel que vino aquí, no era más que el alma materializada de la chica, es por eso que tenía la misma apariencia que cuando se quedó dormida. Su cuerpo humano había entrado en estado de coma, pero seguía viva… es por eso que estaba inestable, ella en realidad no había muerto y su alma, de alguna manera adquirió la forma de un espíritu. A ella la tenían aquí…

Ambos voltearon a ver el lugar en ruinas.

—Descuiden… la chica está a salvo, pronto tendrán noticias jijijijiji —Undertaker desapareció.

—¡Espera! —gritó Sasuke.

Naruto le miró —Esta viva, tu hija está viva.

El celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar, frunció el ceño, creyó haberlo perdido en la pelea. Caminó hasta seguir el sonido y lo encontró tirado en el pasto. Lo tomó y miró el número de su hijo. Contestó.

—¡Papá! ¡Tengo a Sarada! no se qué rayos está pasando, pero ella estaba dormida en una guarida subterránea….

—Una guarida subterránea dijiste?

—Te lo explico después, ven al hospital privado de Tokyio, te enviaré la dirección. Trae al señor Sasuke.

—Vamos para allá —colgó y miró a Sasuke.

—Al parecer Boruto también estuvo aquí, él sacó a Sarada de este lugar, la llevó a un hospital.

Sasuke le sostuvo de los hombros —¡Dime que no mientes!

Naruto sonrió —Es verdad amigo, vamos allá.

….

Boruto recostó a Sarada en la camilla y miró como se la llevaban. El doctor se acercó a él —¿Sabes por qué está inconsciente?

—La encontré en un lugar en donde la tenían… secuestrada, ella estaba conectada a muchos aparatos –Boruto negó —tuve que sacarla de allí porque hubo una explosión en el lugar y todo estaba por venirse abajo. Por favor, atiéndala, quien sabe que le metieron, deben hacerle exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa.

El doctor asintió —No te preocupes, haremos todo lo que podamos.

Boruto se dejó caer en el asiento, se pasó las manos por los cabellos ¿Ella era Sarada? miró el collar que ella tenía entre sus manos —Sarada…

Horas después, Sasuke y Naruto entraron hechos un desastre al hospital.

Boruto les miró sorprendido —¿Qué les sucedió?

—Eso no importa ¿Cómo que encontraste a mi hija?

—Hace unos días desperté y Sarada ya no estaba conmigo, la busque y no la encontré, finalmente obtuve una pista sobre donde podría estar y… encontré a Sarada… inconsciente en una cama conectada a aparatos y sueros, pero se veía diferente, ella aparenta la edad que debe tener hoy… esa fue mi conclusión, pero aún no entiendo… ¿Ella era mi ángel? —se preguntó confundido.

Naruto puso una mano en su hombro —Hijo, yo te voy a explicar lo que sucedió. Ahora dinos como está.

—La están atendiendo… el doctor aún no sale… no creo que tarde.

—Gracias por sacarla de ahí Boruto —dijo Sasuke, Boruto le miró —A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo.

…

…..

…

Hasta aquí, en el próximo, estamos por entrar a la tercera etapa.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews. Soredewa mata ashita!


	23. Chapter 23

Fanfic BoruSara 23

Universo alterno

La historia es complemente mía. Los personajes NO.

.

.

Di no al plagio.

.

.

"Nuevos comienzos"

(Tercera Etapa)

CAPITULO 23: "No sé quién eres…"

Boruto caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba muy nervioso, Sarada acababa de despertar luego de tres días de recuperación en el hospital. Orochimaru y su cómplice estaban muertos y al parecer no había más amenaza de por medio.

Sasuke salió de la habitación de su hija con el rostro serio. Naruto y Boruto le miraron expectantes.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Naruto.

—Ella está bien… pero… no recuerda nada.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Boruto.

—Ella no recuerda absolutamente nada a partir del momento en que fue atacada, se sorprendió cuando le dije que tenía tres años en coma…

Boruto sintió una opresión en el pecho, negó y trató de ingresar a la habitación —No… eso no puede ser. Ella no me ha olvidado ¿O si?

Naruto y Sasuke le sostuvieron para que no avanzara.

—Boruto, tranquilízate —dijo Naruto.

—No hagas esto Boruto, podrías alterarle los nervios, entiéndelo ¿Sabes lo que sería para ella recordar todo por lo que pasó? —advirtió Sasuke.

Boruto tensó la mandíbula y se soltó de ellos. Caminó lejos de ellos y respiró profundamente. Cerró sus manos en puños.

Naruto miró a su amigo —Será mejor que nos vayamos… avísame cuando creas que sea adecuado para ella hablar… o si… no es los más conveniente.

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto —Gracias por todo… y lamento lo de tu esposa… no tenías porque…

Naruto se separó y le sonrió —Olvídate de eso, las cosas suceden por algo. Ahora me llevaré a mi hijo —Naruto se encaminó con su hijo pero después se detuvo para mirar a Sasuke —Oh, es hora de hablar con tu esposa —dijo sonriente.

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa.

Naruto y Boruto se fueron del lugar.

….

En el auto:

—Deberíamos ir a Konoha… creo que lo necesitas.

—No, no voy a irme a ningún lado hasta verla y ella misma me diga que no me recuerda.

—No hagas esto, sabes que necesita tiempo.

Boruto llevó su pulgar a los labios en señal de nerviosismo. Naruto suspiró —Hijo… yo también estuve ahí…

Boruto le miró —¿Dónde?

—En el lugar en el que encontraste a Sarada, Sasuke y yo estábamos allí, decidimos acabar con Orochimaru… de una maldita vez.

Boruto preció recordar algo inusual y luego le miró sorprendido —¿Sabes lo que era esa bestia enorme?

Naruto le miró sorprendido —¿Viste eso?

Boruto asintió.

—Era yo.

—¿Qué'

—Era yo… hace muchos años… sobre lo que te conté… el pergamino que tomé por accidente… el espíritu de un poderoso zorro entró en mi cuerpo y desde entones… he estado reprimiéndolo… de alguna manera, tu madre era mi control y creí que había cambiado algo… no fue así.

—¿Mataste a Orochimaru?

—Lo hice.

Boruto se talló el rostro con frustración —Esta bien, no importa… realmente no importa… creo que yo tengo algo extraño también…

Naruto asintió sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

—Tienes razón —continuó— es mejor que me tome un tiempo…

Ambos regresaron a Konoha, era la primera vez que convivían como familia junto a Himawari.

Boruto, desde el sofá de la sala frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana bien arreglada a punto de salir.

—¿A dónde vas vestida así?

Himawari le miró sonriente —Tengo una cita, estoy tarde así que no puedo quedarme más tiempo ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Oye! ¡Esa falda…! —no pudo terminar, solo escuchó el portazo. Se quedó un minuto pensando, frunció el ceño —Esto tengo que verlo, ese tonto se va a enterar —dijo tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de su moto.

Afortunadamente había conseguido seguirla sin que se diera cuenta. Lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba. Un chico rubio y algo pálido llegó a la mesa en donde ella esperaba y tomó asiento, no sin antes saludarla, ella sonreía y él parecía algo apenado.

Boruto llevaba un gorro puesto y unas gafas negras, llevaba pants y chanclas, prácticamente estaba en modo relajado. No le importó llamar un poco la atención, cruzó la cafetería y se dirigió a la mesa de la pareja. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien tomar asiento con ellos.

—¿Disculpa? —habló el chico.

—No te disculpo amigo ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?

Himawari le miró sorprendida —¡Hermano!

El chico le miró nervioso y volvió la vista a Boruto. Este se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Acaso me seguiste?

—Vine a ver al aprovechado que intenta engañarte.

El chico se apresuró escandalizado por aquello—Espera un momento… ok, entiendo la situación… eres uno de esos hermanos sobre protectores lo entiendo…

—Al grano, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Debes entender que Hima no está sola.

—¡Hermano! Basta! estás avergonzándome! —dijo con los mofletes inflados y algo sonrojada. Eso no era como ella lo había planeado ¡Su cita ideal!

El chico se sonrojó y se levantó de su asiento. Himawari pensó lo peor. Boruto le miró sin inmutarse. Él se colocó frente a él y se inclinó —Mi nombre es Inojin Yamanaka! Y Himawari me gusta! ¡Realmente quiero algo serio con ella!

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. Las personas murmuraban y Boruto se tensó.

—Bien… por ahora siéntate.

Inojin así lo hizo. Himawari no sabía dónde esconderse.

—Si llego a saber que ella ha llorado por tu causa, no te la vas a acabar.

Inojin tragó y asintió —Lo prometo.

Un par de chicas se acercaron a la mesa, Himawari suspiró.

—Disculpa… ¿Podrías darnos tu autógrafo?

Boruto sonrió y aceptó. Inojin se acercó a Himawari y le susurró —¿Qué está pasando?

Una vez las chicas se fueron Boruto se retiró la gafas, Inojin le miró sorprendido —¡Oh! pero si tú eres…

—Así es, los estaré vigilando —miró a Himawari —debes estar en casa antes de las ocho.

—No sigas con esto y largo de una vez… —siseó ella.

Boruto se colocó las gafas y salió del lugar. Ella suspiró—lo siento…

—Es admirable lo que hizo, además creo que es genial —dijo emosionado —tiene una voz estupenda.

Ella le miró sorprendida —¿No estás…?

Inojin negó —¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ella sonrió.

….

Sarada sintió el fuerte abrazo de su madre. La abrazó igual y lloró con ella.

—Mi niña… creí que jamás te volvería a ver… así…. Justo como ahora…

—Madre… siento haberme escapado…

—No digas más, ya estás a salvo, con mamá y papá… nosotros te protegeremos.

Sasuke creía que Sakura podría volver a ser la misma en cuanto supiera que Sarada estaba viva, pero al parecer, ella aún tenía esa paranoia.

Sasuke se acercó a su hijo con Itachi en brazos.

—él es Itachi, es tu hermano menor.

—¿Mi hermano? —dijo con emoción contenida. Extendió los brazos, quería abrazarlo.

Sasuke se lo entregó. Por fin podía respirar. Ya todo estaba bien… ¿Verdad?

Sonrió.

…..

4 meses después…

Boruto había regresado a Tokyo, quería verla, lo necesitaba. Había estado siguiendo sus pasos. Uchiha Sasuke había hablado con él y sabía que no podía alterarla.

Sarada había logrado, de alguna manera recuperar su vida, tenía clases privadas con las que se ponía al corriente y todo estaba bien con sus amigas, Chou chou y las otras con las que había salido aquella noche que cambió su vida. Últimamente se había sentido observada pero creía que se trataban de los guardaespaldas que su madre había insistido en ponerle. Se encontraba en su consulta médica. La sala estaba sola. De pronto, al voltear la vista se topó con un chico que le observaba tras unas gafas oscuras, le pareció sospechoso, pues llevaba gorra, y ropas oscuras, el chico se levantó y se colocó de frente a la mesa de recepción, frunció el ceño y quiso esperar a que alguien subiera por ella, pero de repente, se sentía nerviosa de estar allí con él. Luego de un rato decidió irse, se levantó y se dirigió al ascensor. Presionó el botón, por reflejo miró al tipo una vez más y les sorprendió mirándole y voltear rápidamente al verse descubierto. Le escuchó carraspear.

Boruto creía que estaba más que hermosa, sus cabellos largos y sus facciones finas, la nariz respingona y su piel pálida le hacían ver hermosa.

Algo le provocó molestia a Sarada, por alguna razón sentía que no podía irse sin enfrentar a aquél tipo. Respiró profundo y volteó a verle molesta. Caminó a él. Boruto se sorprendió al ver que ella le tomaba del brazo y le obligaba a verlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Él se sorprendió aún más y le miró con dolor, pues ella no lo había reconocido a pesar de que ahora ella podía ver su cara perfectamente. Por su parte, ella le se desconcertó, por un momento pudo ver dolor en su mirada, pero luego se repuso y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está loca?

Ella le miró con la boca abierta, se ajustó sus lentes —¿¡Me llamaste loca!? Eres tú quien ha estado observándome como idiota!

El sonrió irónico —¿Eso crees? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

—¡¿Qué!? —dijo ella indignada.

—Deja de hacer escándalos y vete por dónde has venido.

Ella negó —te me haces sospechoso… mírate, pareces alguien a punto de cometer un crimen.

Boruto se quitó la gorra y se mostró completamente ante ella. Elevó la ceja.

—Mira bien mi cara, ¿Crees que si lo fuera tendría problemas en hacer esto?

Ella quedó prendada de su intensa mirada por unos segundos. Boruto quería besarla. Luego ella parpadeó y retrocedió un paso.

—Pero… parece que te escondías y…

Boruto suspiró —¿No sabes quién soy yo? Soy una figura pública, siempre estoy siendo acosado por fans y solo quería asegurarme de que no fueras una de ellas.

Ella sonrió burlona —¡Ja! Jamás había escuchado sobre ti.

Lo miró apretar la mandíbula, parece que le había dado en el orgullo.

—Lo sé… —murmuró él. Ella le miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo —dijo para colocarse la gorra y salir de allí. Ella se quedó confundida. Sentía que algo no estaba bien.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y un hombre en bata salió con una carpeta —¿Boruto Namikaze?

Ella se quedó sorprendida, ¿Sería él? O por dios, ese tipo también estaba allí por una terapia psicológica… así como ella y ahora sus propias suposiciones le habían obligado a que se fuera antes de entrar. Se acercó al médico.

—Oh, señorita Uchiha ¿aún no se ha ido?

—Esperaba por alguien… pero ya estoy por irme…

—¿De casualidad no ha visto a un joven aquí?

—si… pero creo que se ha ido.

El médico asintió —Bueno, seguro está muy ocupado, en fin, que tenga bien día.

—Igualmente —ella se inclinó y el médico volvió a su consultorio.

….

Boruto salió del edificio sintiendo mucha impotencia. Todo lo vivido, las veces que habían hecho el amor… se mordió el labio y se convenció que de que ella ahora parecía mucho mejor. Suspiró y entró a su auto. Había programado una cita en aquel lugar solo por ella y por lo menos había conseguido verla.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó —Konohámaru.

—Mañana viajaremos para grabar el videoclip, te enviaré los datos del aeropuerto.

—perfecto.

Colgó y manejó directo a su departamento. Cuando llegó fue recibido por colmillos, quien había crecido mucho en esos meses.

—¿Tú también la extrañas no? No hay nada que podamos hacer… lo mejor será mantenerme alejado un tiempo. Mañana mismo estaremos fuera del país… es hora de volver al trabajo colmillos.

El cachorro ladró en respuesta.


End file.
